How Far Are You Willing To Go
by AnneBoleynsGoldenWorld
Summary: A woman in favor of a King can be a dangerous thing.  Lois/Clark historical AU.  Summary needs work.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** How Far Are You Willing To Go

**Pairing:** Lois/Clark

**Rating:** PG-13 if it changes I'll let you know

**Genre:** Historical AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Summary:** A woman in favor of a King can be a dangerous thing.

**AN:** I know that summary is probably horrible, I'll revise it at some point lol! Just to put it out there the Clark in this story is sort of completely between Clark Luthor and Kal but has a little bit of Clark Kent in him, he is feared and intimidating, but he's not completely corrupt and unredeemable. The idea for this story is actually a mix of a lot of different influences. I'm going to post chapter 1 and see what everyone's reactions are before I continue!

**Chapter 1**

The palace was dark and quiet, the sun had set long ago and the passing of the full moon left the sky dark and vacant. The glow of the torches flame cast a warm gold color attempting to warm the stone cold castle walls. The servants that were awake and keeping busy were quiet as mice, knowing better than to create any noise in the night. The only person who would dare make a peep was whoever was warming the King's bed that night. But if one paid attention and listened carefully they could maybe hear the faint whispers of three men.

"Why do we continue to try?" One hushed.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Another spoke.

"One day Luthor and Zod's council will overstep a boundary and the King will see what they really mean to do." A third rasped.

"And how long will that be Lord Bruce?" The first man retorted. "How long do we wait while our council falls on deaf ears while the King listens to council that is given to him by two men who only care about themselves?"

"Olsen!" The young blond Lord halted the others near outburst. "We need to steer this ship carefully. If the lion figures out what we're trying to do he'll have our heads. Or have you forgotten our friend Bartholomew?"

"What do you suggest then Lord Oliver?" Lord Jimmy questioned.

Oliver was about to open his mouth when a piercing scream of female terror echoed through the thick walls followed by silence. The three men all looked up slowly towards the sound, Jimmy sighed and shook his head while Bruce and Oliver showed little reaction.

"The only thing the King likes more than his friends Zod and Luthor is his women." Oliver spoke unaffected.

"And we know what the King does when he tires of his playthings." Bruce looked toward Jimmy.

Lord Jimmy paused, "What… what are you suggesting?"

Bruce looked toward Oliver and nodded before turning to lean on the wooden table in the far corner of the room leaving him in darkness. Oliver began to explain. "Lord Bruce and I were contemplating perhaps it's time we try an unorthodox tactic. Perhaps we place a woman in the King's way, we mold her and teach her all the things he likes, we make her his perfect mate. And when she gains his trust she can coo in his ear little subtle hints and he will subconsciously sweeten to our ideas."

"A woman that could soften the heart of King Clark does not exist." Jimmy shook his head skeptically.

"She does, we just need to find her." Oliver spoke confidently.

"She would need to be a brave woman. You do realize we are playing Russian roulette with an innocent woman's life." Jimmy warned.

"Which is why she would have to be the perfect woman. We will scour the world if we have to." Oliver spoke defiantly.

She was thankful that the summer was coming to a close, it had been an unbearably hot season. When one works on a pig farm heat was not a welcome commodity. She rose from her bed of hay, brushed the dust off her ratted dress and quickly grabbed the bucket of feed. It was a rule of the farm, the pigs ate before the servants. It certainly wasn't the life she dreamt about when she was a child but she was fed, housed and clothed once a year.

After the pigs were fed the young woman began walking towards the back of the home, hoping to get a small breakfast from the cooks.

"Lois!" A male voice called out brightly. "Lois!"

She spun on her heels and turned towards him. Matthew was the stable boy on the farm. When Lois first started working there he immediately was drawn to her. His affections were new to Lois, she was not expecting them, but he was a very nice man. "What is it Matthew?"

"Good morning." He smiled happily.

"Good morning." Lois replied before turning to continue her walk.

"Wait! Hey, shouldn't we talk about it?" Matthew asked.

"Talk about what?" Lois replied exasperated.

"Last night." Matthew brushed his black hair off his face.

"There's nothing to talk about Matthew." Lois turned and began to run towards the house hoping he would not follow her, thankfully he didn't.

Lois turned the corner and opened the back door to the kitchens. She smiled at the head cook. "Any extra food this morning?"

"None today Miss Lane, the mistress of the house is big with child and has been eating non stop." The cook frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lois managed a smile, even though she hadn't eaten in a day. She made her way back to the vegetable garden to pick anything that was ready for eating. It was then that Lois became numb, her routine was the same each and every day, if she started her day with some food in her belly it was bearable, but not on an empty stomach.

The sun beat down upon her relentlessly, no clouds chose to grace the sky that day. She wiped away the beads of sweat that collected on her forehead with the brown cloth of her dress. Lois picked the last of the carrots and stood up when a set of strong masculine arms wrapped around her. "You've been hiding from me."

Lois shrugged her way out of the unwanted embrace. The only man that would have the audacity to touch her in such a way was the master of the house. Whenever his wife was big with child he began to advance on Lois. "Sir, please I just want to be left to do my work."

He stroked his beard in a contemplating manner. "One day I will break you Lois Lane. You can be sure of that."

Lois sighed in relief as he turned to walk away, but once he heard the soft sound he turned and quickly connected his hand forcefully to Lois' face which caused her to fall to the ground grasping her face gently. She refused to cry, she wouldn't allow him to see her cry. "_That_ is for disrespecting and refusing your master."

Finally he turned and walked away disappearing from sight. He had never struck Lois before, he had been rough with her, locked her in the stables, refused to feed her, all that had been done but never this. That did it for Lois, she quickly picked herself up off the ground and walked back to the stables forgetting all about the recently picked vegetables. "Matthew!"

The young man appeared almost immediately at the desperation in her voice. "Saddle me up a horse Matthew. I've worked my last day in this dreadful place."

"Lois, you can't. They'll hunt you down…" Matthew stammered.

"Let them, at least I'll die knowing I tried to make my life better." Lois spoke bravely. "Now saddle a horse."

Matthew nodded and did as she asked, and he did not speak until Lois was mounted on top of the best horse in the stable, a young lively silver colt. "Lois please, for the love I bear for you, don't do this."

"You know I care about you Matthew, but as a dear friend, I can never return the feelings you have for me. And I must go." With that Lois gently kicked the colt and began a gallop away from the life she had known since she was twelve years old. She didn't know what was to come, but anything was better than the life she was leading.

**Okay so what do you guys think? Should I continue or just leave this to die? Leave me some comments and let me know, if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them too=]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**2 Months Later**

"Your Majesty here are the death warrants for the day." Lord Luthor approached the King with the parchments in hand. The King looked up at the additional voice in the room and held his hand out for the papers.

"How many will die today?" The King asked running a hand through his thick wavy locks. Life of a King wasn't supposed to be so dull, filled with sentencing deaths and listening to peasants beg for more food, money, shelter, or work. The King had come into his crown at the young age of fifteen when his father died. Luckily he had the assistance of his advisors to help him in his endeavors.

"Twelve your Majesty, eight heretics, two traitors, and two thieves." Luthor spoke.

"Why put the heretics to death, why not simply burn their writings?" King Clark questioned Lord Luthor before he placed the quill in the inkpot.

"Your Majesty if they are allowed to live they are liable to spread their heresy throughout the realm and poison the minds of the people." Luthor spoke with conviction.

The King remained silent for a time, contemplating the words of his trusted friend. Finally he nodded softly and signed his name on the death warrants. Lord Luthor bowed and began to make his way out of the room. "Wait Luthor!"

"Your Majesty?"

"Where are Lord Wayne and Lord Queen? I have something I'd like to bring to their attention and they seem to have disappeared." The King questioned. He stood from his seat and took a step towards Lord Luthor, "And a King should never be ignorant to what his council is up to."

Luthor swallowed unknowingly as the King was an intimidating man, six foot five and built like a warrior, and nodded his head. "I do believe they are scowering the realm for lost men to recruit to our royal army for training. A lost man will do anything for survival, and they will listen and believe whatever we tell them. They're not better than dogs."

"Ah, so the two of them have agreed to you and Lord Zod's plan to expand the royal army. It is about time, the two of them along with Olsen can be so conservative sometimes." The King shook his head.

"That's why you have Lord Zod and myself, to counter that rose colored world those three seem to want to live in." Lord Luthor spoke.

The King grinned and chuckled softly. "Don't flatter yourself Lord Luthor. You do not rule me, yourself, Lord Zod, and the others are there for council, I make all the final decisions. Or has my title of King suddenly been revoked?"

"It has not my King."

"Good, now that I've signed the death warrants, it's time for me to go play." Clark grinned devilishly before dismissing Lord Luthor. Luthor bowed before turning to exit the room, a sly smile on his face as he left the King alone.

"Two months Oliver!" Bruce groaned. "Two months since we've been on this journey and we have yet to find who we're looking for. If we won't get back to the palace soon the King is going to grow suspicious."

"The King believes we're out rounding up lost men for the army, which Lord James is doing for us. He will not grow suspicious, especially since with us out of the way Zod and Luthor have more time to manipulate him." Oliver spoke confidently. "But I will not lie, I would like to find the woman soon."

The towns we've been going to the past few weeks have been filled with people from the Shadow Lands, the King is not likely to love a Shadow Cat." Bruce advised.

"No, the shadow cats are more to your liking Lord Bruce. You like a woman with darker features." Oliver teased as he saw a town coming up on the horizon. "Perhaps a Shadow Lands girl is what we'll need, they're notorious for being independent and strong willed, which while may be tougher for us to initially break down the walls of, she'll need to be strong with the King."

"The longer we search for this woman the more I worry about this plan." Bruce shook his head. "We're dealing with matters of the heart here, and the heart can betray the brain in a second."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Oliver said stoically. "Since when did you become one to worry, isn't that my job?"

"Shut up." Bruce growled as they crossed into the town market and saw a young dark haired woman shove a perverted merchant away from her. Oliver and Bruce listened in to their war of words when Oliver turned to Bruce.

"I think we've found our girl." Oliver smiled brightly.

"What? Oliver she's filthy." Bruce examined the girl.

"What did you expect? That we were going to find a princess to be apart of our plan?" Oliver gave the feisty girl a once over. He promptly dismounted off his horse. "I don't know, a little scrubbing, some style and manners, I think she could be quite beautiful. Now come on, you grab the merchant."

Bruce glanced at the young woman who had just publically insulted the slimy merchant. Before anything could get out of hand he hopped off his horse and quickly put the man to the ground in the name of the King. After looking at her a second time, perhaps Bruce could see the beauty as well.

Lois came across a town market with a sigh of relief. She hadn't come across a town in a few days and had been living off some berries she had found in the forest. She was far away from the farm she had left months ago, and she only had a few near escapes from the masters men trying to bring her back to that hell. The last town Lois had seen was a week or so ago, she had stayed a few nights in a house of ill repute, the Madam took pity on her and offered her a bed.

Lois reached in the pockets of her dress and pulled out one silver coin, it was her last bit of money. She didn't know what she would do once it was gone. Taking a deep breath Lois walked into the town looking at the different stands hoping to find some food that would last her a few days.

"Fish here! Fresh flayed fish!" "Lamb chops!" "Cow ribs!" "Vegetables here! Right from the fertile soils of the coast."

Lois listened to all the merchants and knew she couldn't purchase anything that she had to cook, as she had no access to a stove. She could build a fire but the meats would be too expensive. Lois walked up to the man selling bundles of vegetables, at least those wouldn't go bad so quickly and would last her a while. The merchant watched her carefully as she held up her silver coin.

"How much could I get for this?" Lois asked him.

The middle aged merchant stood up off his stool and came around to the front next to Lois. He pointed to a small bushel of vegetables, "That."

Lois sighed, "That's all? But…"

"Well maybe I could make an exception for you pretty one." The merchant grinned as he wrapped his arm around her, running his hand over her backside. Lois grimaced and pushed him away from her forcefully.

"Keep your hands off me!" Lois shouted causing the market to still and direct all their eyes on her.

"You little b*tch! I'll have you hanged for that!" The merchant rushed towards her.

"For what? Denying you? Something I'm sure your cursed wife does every day of her life? Maybe you should learn how to respect a woman!" Lois taunted him, she knew she had gone too far when he raised his hand, covering the sun for a moment. Lois' eyes widened and then closed tightly as she waited for the blow to strike. But it never came.

When she opened her eyes the middle aged merchant was on his back with his arms up, a tall dark man standing over him with a sword placed at his neck. Lois looked up to see a young, lean blonde man standing above her. "Are you alright?"

He offered her his hand which Lois tentatively took and stood on her feet. "I am, thank you."

The blonde man looked around at the townspeople staring at the three of them. He set his jaw before speaking. "Do you all have nothing better to do then stand around and watch us? Go about your business!" They quickly continued their work and shopping as if nothing had happened.

Lois noticed she was still in the blonde man's grasp before she pulled away and began walking out of the market place. "Wait," he called after her, "You never got your vegetables."

"I'll find something in the woods, it's better I save my money anyway." Lois said not even turning around.

"Why don't you come with my friend and I?" The man appeared next to her.

"I… I can't do that. I'm no whore." Lois shook her head, brushing a fallen frizzy strand of hair out of her face.

"I never said you were. Come on. At the very least we will buy you a hot meal, you look starved." The man offered causing Lois to stop in her tracks.

"And your intentions are pure?" Lois questioned looking up at him.

The man only laughed, "Well I never said that. But come on, let's not worry about that now."

**Alright so there's chapter 2! What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Ideas? Suggestions? Leave me some comments and let me know! You know I feed off your guys' feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The inn wasn't anything special but it served its purpose: it was secluded, and it offered hot meals. Lord Bruce and Oliver watched from the shadows for a moment, observing their recent acquisition. "She's eaten two bowls of stew." Bruce rasped watching as she started a third one and munched on some bread as well.

"That's good. My mother used to say you could trust someone based on how much they ate. And besides she's flesh and bones, she needs to put on some weight. If I was a gambling man I would guess she hasn't had a hearty meal in months." Oliver replied. He could only hope that she would be willing to support and help their cause. "Come on let's get back before she realizes we're spying."

"That'd be impossible she is too occupied with her food." Bruce chuckled holding a cup of wine. The two men walked back toward the table and took their seats across from her. Bruce held the cup out to her, "wine?"

Lois put her bread down and shied away slightly. "I shouldn't. I've never had much head for wine."

Oliver and Bruce shared a look, _that'll have to change_. "Is the food to your liking?"

Lois nodded, "It's delicious, thank you. I honestly don't know how I could repay you for your kindness."

"Where are you from Lois?" Oliver asked. The random question caused Lois to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm from the Shadow coast." She replied tentatively as she pushed a strand of hair off her face. "Why?"

"We were just curious…" Bruce said carefully.

"I think it's time you two tell me why you've been so kind to me and what it is you want? Did Master Aeman send you to take me back?" Lois' voice started to raise. Oliver could see she was getting spooked and they needed to calm her, and quick.

"No, no. Lois no one sent us. We're here because we've been looking for someone to meet our cause and we feel as though you could be that person." Bruce said calmly, placing a hand on hers. The tension almost immediately released from her shoulders after hearing that they weren't sent to bring her back to her old life. "Whatever lead you to this point in your life can be forgotten. This can be a fresh start."

"What exactly are we talking about?" Lois said slowly as if contemplating the consequences of every word she spoke. "What use could I be to two Lords of the realm?"

"What? We're not…" Oliver tried to cover their true identity.

"Save it, you're wearing more chains then most forest gypsy's. I may be a peasant girl but I am observant." Lois smiled softly, which was only reciprocated by the two men.

"It appears we may have underestimated you slightly." Oliver smiled charmingly.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't get in the habit of doing that." Lois said confidently.

"Noted." Oliver nodded his head. "Lois, how would you like to live like a Lady of the realm? In a palace, have people do your bidding, more gowns and jewels then you could possibly imagine, and having the power to do something great for the realm?"

"That sounds like a dream, but it would be an impossibility." Lois laughed at the two of them.

"It's not impossible Lois. We can make this happen. But it wouldn't be as easy as I make it out to be." Oliver urged. Lois bit her lip looking back between the two handsome men.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" she asked.

Oliver and Bruce shared a look between each other and Oliver nodded, Bruce began to explain. "You see Lois, we are Lords of the realm, we directly serve the King. Unfortunately the things we try and put into action are immediately shut down because two other advisors are manipulating the King for their own purposes, and they weave the web so it seems like the King is the one benefiting from it. But truly it is only depleting his popularity with the people, we need to get him to take his reign a little more seriously, but our council is falling on deaf ears."

"And what role am I to play in this? I'm a peasant I couldn't have any power over a King." Lois said confused at where she fit in, in their whole scheme.

"See there's where you're underestimating yourself Miss Lane." Bruce smiled. "Feminine charm can persuade even the hardest man."

"I'm not sure I have much charm." Lois laughed softly.

"That's where we come in." Oliver smiled. "If you come with us and agree to work with us and help us we'll take care of you. You'll be bathed, fed, clothes, housed, and taught the ways of a true lady of the realm."

Lois sighed and weighed her options, of which there were few. She could continue her travels, try to find work, and potentially be in a similar situation as the one she recently left. Or she could change her life completely and go with, and more importantly trust, the two men sitting with her. She was basically backed against a wall, even if this option was a dangerous one she was doing something with her life by making this choice.

Bruce took her silence as an opportunity to speak. "We won't lie to you Miss Lane. It's not going to be simple, or easy, this has the potential to be dangerous. But Lord Oliver and I will do everything in our power to prepare you and keep you safe."

She nodded her head. "What makes you so sure the King will even be interested in me?"

"Confidence and seduction can be very tempting fruits." Oliver smiled. "So what do you say Miss Lane? Will you and your silver colt be coming with us?"

Lois looked between the two men for a moment and finally nodded, "Yes, I will come with you. When do we leave?"

Oliver and Bruce breathed a sigh of relief, shared a smile and simultaneously replied, "Now."

XSX

Clark laid awake in bed finding it difficult to sleep. He had received word that day that his mother had passed away. He had asked to be left alone and his wishes were granted. Sitting up from his bed he walked over to the water basin, cupped his hands in the cold liquid and splashed his face.

The King had always been close with his mother, perhaps even more so than his father. Unfortunately she had grown old, frail and sick and it ultimately claimed her life. His chest felt heavy and he wanted to scream. He had brought a woman to his bed to try and forget about the pain but that lasted all of two minutes before he kicked her out and banished her from his sight.

Clark didn't know why but since he got the news a feeling of loneliness plagued him since he received the news from Lord Zod. His mother was the last family member of his living and now she was gone. He had no wife and no betrothed to speak of, at this point he was in for a lonely existence. Perhaps it was time to settle down and find a Queen, a wife, a lover.

The young King walked over to the open window allowing his smooth muscled skin to be bathed in the moonlight. His blue eyes gazed up at the bright moon and he sighed. "Mother, put her in my path. Without you I truly am alone in the world."

**XsX**

**There's chapter 3! As I said it's on the short side because it's the last of the "set up" chapters, now we'll really start to ramp up the story! What'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Suggestions? Ideas? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was only a day and a half's ride to Lord Bruce's estate, which Lois found out on the journey was where she would be staying. With their time together on their short journey they had concocted a story to tell the King if they were asked. Lois was Lord Bruce's cousin on his mothers side. She had been traveling the world and decided to come back home after a particular scary mishap at sea.

Bruce took the reigns from Lois and helped her down off her horse. Quickly he passed the horse off to his stable boy before he and Oliver escorted her into his home, which was the biggest home Lois had seen, in person, in her entire life. When they crossed the threshold they were greeted by an elderly man with whitening hair. "Lois this is Alfred," Bruce spoke, "If you ever need anything do not hesitate to as him."

"It's a pleasure Miss Lane." Alfred said politely bowing his head somewhat. Before Lois even had a chance to respond and return the courtesy she was being led away from the older man.

"We don't have a lot of time so we need to get started immediately." Oliver spoke. "We sent word ahead of time and everything is set up. Everyone is here."

"Everything?" Lois questioned curiously. "Everyone?"

Neither of the men answered as they soon found themselves at an oversized closed door. Lois looked between the two of them waiting for an explanation. Bruce was the one to give it. "This is where you'll be staying." And with that, the door opened and Lois' jaw dropped.

The room was absolutely massive! It was decorated in extravagant black silks and velvets, a large candle filled chandelier hung in the center of the room, a roaring fire on the wall directly across from the bed. The bed, it was absolutely massive, built in the canopy fashion, Lois felt as if it was a bed a princess would sleep in. She was so caught up in taking in the room that the ten or so people looking at her went unnoticed until Oliver cleared his throat.

"You can trust every one of these people Lois, there is no need to be frightened. We'll leave you to them and we'll be back to check on you later tonight, we must go to the palace and see the King." Bruce informed her.

"Oh… okay." Lois said softly wringing her hands together.

"Don't worry." Oliver smiled. "You are in the best hands."

Lois nodded her head and watched the two men walk away. She turned back to the women in front of her with a shy smile on her face. Quickly an auburn haired woman stepped forward. "Come on people, we haven't got all day!" She shouted and everyone started moving once more. "Come with me dear. No offense but you need a bath."

Lois laughed slightly. She knew she wouldn't attract the eye of a King with ratted frizzy hair and dirt all over her body. Lois followed the woman with the auburn hair to a room attached to the large bedroom that now belonged to her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Jane." The woman smiled politely stopping in front of a steaming bath. "Now lets get you undressed."

Lois' dress was so old and worn out it practically fell off her body leaving her in her shift and corset, both of which were also starting to fall to pieces. Feeling a chill in the room Lois quickly hopped into the full tub, relishing in the feeling of warm water surrounding her. She also wanted to become submerged in the water to hide the bruises on her body. With a sigh Lois cast a sorrowful glance at her clothing on the floor.

"No need to worry about those dear. Once we get you cleaned up the seamstress will measure you and begin to create new gowns for you." Jane said softly, as if she could read Lois' mind.

She couldn't remember the last time she had a bath like this. Whenever she bathed it was usually in a river or in the rain, but here there were soaps, oils, and scents all for Lois to use. Jane poured some clear liquid onto Lois' head. "What's that?"

Jane chuckled, "Relax dear, it'll wash your hair, and hopefully get some of the tangles out."

By the time the bath was finally finished, Lois was sure she was so clean people could eat off her body. She smelled of wild flowers from the fragrance that had been mixed in the water. As she carefully stepped out of the tub Lois realized that the water which had once been clear was now murky and brown from the dirt that had come off her body, it made her shiver at the sight of it. Jane brought a loose fitting dressing gown for Lois to slip on before escorting her into another room.

As soon as they entered Lois knew what room this was, the wardrobe. She saw the naked figures of dummies all around the room, Lois had seen similar sights when she worked at Master Aeman's. Four young women quickly surrounded Lois and began taking her measurements and speaking to her about fabrics and patterns, telling her what would look best with her skin tone and body shape. It was all so much it was making Lois' head spin.

Once Lois was measured and the seamstress' disappeared she was left with Jane and one other woman who quickly began to brush out Lois' wet locks. Lois was happy that she was no where near a mirror, as she was sure she wouldn't even recognize herself. "You have beautiful hair dear, who would have known."

Lois smiled enjoying the feeling of the brush going through her hair, it was relaxing in a way. The other woman took a straight tool and began to twist Lois' natural curls to make them even more prominent.

"Should we paint her?" The woman asked.

"No. She has a fresh enough face. Put some pink on her lips to soften them as hers are chapped." Jane advised.

A few hours passed and the seamstress' entered the room once more. The youngest looking of all of them stepped forward. "We've started your gowns my lady, but they won't be done for at least two days. We have one dress that you can wear, but it will most likely be too big for you."

Lois smiled, "That's fine. I've worn much worse." She nodded to her head towards her old rags. "As you can see."

All the women chuckled and the young seamstress quickly disappeared before reappearing with a golden gown, it only took for one Lois to see that it would be big on her but she couldn't walk around her new home in just a sheer dressing gown.

XsX

Before Bruce and Oliver made their way to the King they first stopped for Jimmy. They found him in the courtyard of the palace, as soon as he saw his two friends he rushed up to them. "You're back! Well? Have you found our Venus?"

Oliver chuckled. "I believe we have, it took us to the coast line of the Shadow Lands to find her."

"Well what is she like?" Jimmy asked eagerly.

"Why don't you come to my estate for dinner tonight and you can see for yourself?" Bruce suggested before turning back towards the palace.

"All right. Thank you." Jimmy smiled. "And just so you two know, in the time you've been gone I've rounded up twenty five hundred men for the royal army. So when the King asks you, that's the number you must give."

"Thank you for helping us Jimmy." Oliver clapped the young man on the shoulder before following Bruce.

"Oh wait!" Jimmy called after them. "There's something that you need to know. The King's mother passed. We received word while you were gone. The King is devastated."

Bruce and Oliver shared a look and nodded. "Well I guess we should announce our return, even if the King is in poor spirits."

The three men all walked through the palace halls as the servants bowed their heads in respect. It was so second nature at this point the three didn't even realize the courtesy's. They finally found Clark, who was sitting on his throne looking pensive with Lord Zod and Luthor at his side.

"Your Majesty." The three bowed.

"You're back." Clark smiled softly. "I was beginning to think you for deserters."

"Not at all your Majesty, we wanted to comb the entire realm looking for men, we went as far as the Shadow Lands. We've brought twenty five hundred men to join the royal army and fight for you." Oliver stepped forward.

"Very good. Lord Olsen, Luthor, Zod, and I have been trying to deal with your absence. As you can see we've managed." Clark said snidely.

"We heard about your loss your Majesty, and we are deeply sorry." Oliver frowned.

"If there is anything we can do, we'd be happy to." Bruce added.

"Unless you can resurrect the dead, there is nothing you could do for me." Clark said somberly before motioning to Zod and Luthor. "As a matter of fact, the three of us were just discussing cancelling my birthday masquerade."

"What? Why?" Bruce quickly asked. The masquerade birthday ball for the King was where he and Oliver planned to unveil Lois and put her in the King's way.

"We shouldn't be celebrating my birth when the woman who has given me life has died." Clark answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"The King needs to mourn." Lord Zod spoke.

"Your Majesty, we've known each other since we were children. Your mother was so kind to me after my own mother passed. Do you really think she would want you to miss your birthday and be so depressed? I think she would want you to celebrate, not only your own life but hers as well." Oliver said, choosing his words carefully seeing the King soften.

"We have not just lost a mother to the King, we've also lost a Queen in her own time. Are we to just forget all the mourning traditions of our country?" Lord Luthor raised his voice.

"I'm not saying that Lord Luthor, I'm saying that the King's birthday ball is two weeks after the mourning period is complete. Why should he choose to stay gloomy and depressed, he deserves a night of happiness, even if it is only for a night." Oliver spoke wisely.

"Lord Queen is right. Perhaps we shouldn't cancel the masquerade, a night to take my mind off everything would be nice." The King spoke above everyone. "Now Lord Zod, Luthor, Olsen, if you would excuse me I would like to speak with Lord Queen and Wayne alone, I'd missed their council."

"Your Majesty." Luthor said begrudgingly.

"Majesty." Zod spoke in a similar tone while Jimmy simply smiled and bowed.

XsX

After being fussed over for so long Lois noticed the sun had set and Alfred was knocking on her door announcing that Lord Bruce and Oliver were waiting for her in the dining hall. She shouted that she'd be right down and finally after possibly years of not wanting to know Lois turned and looked in the full length mirror in her room. She immediately gasped, she had never expected to look like this in her life. Her thick, long dark curls fell in ringlets down her back and shone in the warm firelight. Her skin was spotless and glowing, Lois never would have guessed she had such a sunkissed look to her skin, especially since the most she looked at her skin was her arms and hands while working at the farm, which were always covered with dirt or mud.

"You are very beautiful Lois." Jane wrapped her arm around Lois and smiled at her in the mirror.

"Thank you." Lois replied sincerely before taking a breath and walking towards the dining room. The shining gold gown didn't touch the floor as whoever it belonged to was shorter than Lois was, but that was the only thing that wasn't oversized. The sleeves were baggy, she swam in the bust line and the dress lightly clung to her hips. She hoped that despite all the wrongs she would not disappoint Lord Queen and Lord Wayne as they had already shown her such kindness.

Lois approached the dining hall, as she appeared in the archway three men stood to greet her, two were familiar faces at this point, and one was unknown, but Lois assumed she could trust him if he was brought by Bruce and Oliver. Suddenly Lois remembered her manners from the brief lesson she had with Jane. She curtseyed and lowered her head, "My Lords." She raised back up to her full height when no one spoke, she assumed it was because of their displeasure. "The dress is too big I know."

Oliver was the first to shake himself out of it and speak up. He approached Lois, placed a hand on the small of her back and led her toward her chair. "Believe me Lois, with a face like yours I hardly believe anyone would notice."

Lois sat in her seat and blushed at the compliment. Bruce spoke up once she was seated. "I trust the seamstress' are already at work on making you custom gowns."

"Yes they are, they measured me as soon as I was clean." Lois said politely before looking at the unknown man.

"Oh, forgive me my Lady." He stammered with his words. "I am Lord Olsen, a friend of Lord Wayne and Lord Queen. We share similar goals."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Lord Olsen. If you are a friend of the two men that have so kindly taken me in, then you are a friend of mine as well." Lois said politely.

"I propose a toast." Bruce spoke holding his wine glass up in the air, the others soon followed suit. "To a better tomorrow."

"To a better tomorrow!" The three smiled and toasted.

XsX

**Two Weeks Later**

Lois had been completely immersed in her lessons that had been set up for her. She had been taught everything from the various types of silverware at a dinner table, to the proper titles of people at court, to things the King enjoyed, she had honed her wit and humor, to the manners that her family had not taught her growing up as a child. Lois was waiting in her chambers for Oliver to return, he said she had one last lesson to learn and it would be the most important.

For the first day in Lois didn't know how long she had time to herself. She sat in a light purple gown with black circles throughout the underskirt. It was absolutely beautiful, and Lois truly couldn't believe it belonged to her. Suddenly Lois shivered and reached for a shawl to wrap around her for warmth. When Lois heard the light knock at the door she turned. "Come in."

Oliver entered with a soft smile on his face. "I'm back."

"You're back." Lois nodded as if to confirm it.

"Lois there's… there's something we've been avoiding talking about. Something that is a delicate matter, and it needs to be discussed." Oliver shut the door before walking towards the fireplace and resting a hand against it not looking her in the eye.

"And that is…" Lois questioned softly, feeling that he didn't exactly want to be the one to address this.

"How far are you willing to go Lois?" Oliver asked, finally looking her in the eyes.

"What… what do you mean?" Lois questioned, watching as he pushed off the fireplace and approached her with a look of _you know what I mean._ Lois' eyes darted around the room before she bit her lip softly before asking bluntly, "You mean sleep with him?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Oliver said softly. "I'm not saying you have to give yourself over to him day one. As a matter of fact I'm saying you should keep him hanging as long as possible, but if I told you I thought you would get out of this with your innocence I would be lying."

Lois stood up and now was the one to stand next to the fireplace. She remained silent for a few moments. There were a million things running through her head, thousands of scenarios. Oliver watched as she let out a long breath and stood up straight before turning to face him. He still couldn't believe how lucky they had been in finding her, she was an absolute beauty. Lois smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders. "What have I got to lose?"

"Your life." Oliver said truthfully.

"So you disappeared all day to just ask me that question?" Lois asked curiously. Oliver shook his head and chuckled.

"You are observant." He smiled before he called to someone, "Come on in."

Lois raised her eyes as she watched a woman about her age enter the room. She had auburn red hair that seemed to glow in the light, her green eyes held a hint of mischief. She was dressed in an extravagant gown and jewels from head to toe. Lois looked from the woman to Oliver for an explanation.

"Lois this is a good friend of mine, Tess. She is a Madame and I've asked her here to teach you your final lesson, the art of seduction. If you can keep the king in the palm of your hand for as long as possible without giving yourself to him, the better we shall be. Tess is a master seductress." Oliver looked at the red head fondly, she returned his smiled. "I'll leave you two to talk."

Lois watched him leave and then turned to Tess who smiled at her and took a few steps closer. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lois. Oliver has spoken fondly of you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Lois smiled at the woman before shifting from one foot to the other.

"I can see your nervous, don't be. Men are simple creatures, far more simple than they would ever admit. The woman who remains just out of his grasp remains the most desired. Everything must be done as if you were floating on air, effortlessly. You are to be the goddess Venus and Aphrodite all in one, the siren of the sea, the mythical creature that has only been written about. Men want what they've never had, and no man has had a woman like you before, that is what he must think. You must be a pallet of emotions which you can flip on and off effortlessly." Tess explained.

"That seems like quite a lot." Lois said unsure that she would be able to be the seductress.

"That's why I am here. In no one you will be able to turn any man into putty." Tess smiled brightly.

XsX

**One Week Later**

It was a week before the King's birthday masquerade and Lois was in the drawing room with a dancing master as Bruce, Oliver and even Tess looked on. She was preparing for the dances she would be apart of for the King. Both were group dances, one was a somewhat theatrical performance, and the other was a simple dance for the King before the feast was to begin.

"No no! You've missed a step!" The dancing master scorned her.

"Well I'm sorry, it's not as easy when you're dancing alone with a room full of onlookers." Lois said frustrated.

"Perhaps it would be easier if I danced with the Lady." Bruce stood up and offered.

"Lord Bruce, dancing… oh this will be good." Oliver laughed getting ready to watch his friend fail completely.

"Fine, if you want to see if it'll help be my guest." The dancing master offered.

Lois straightened and took a deep breath as the dancing master began hitting his stick on the floor creating a rhythm. Lois and Bruce bowed to each other before crossing paths, circling one another, and joining hands. Oliver's jaw was slack from Bruce's ability to dance. The two took two steps forward and two steps back before slowly circling each other, spinning once more and bowing to each other, completing the dance. Tess smiled and clapped, Lois had come along way in a week, she danced like she was floating on air, even when she messed up.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect. Let's do it once more." The master smiled happily.

"Where did you learn that dance?" Oliver questioned.

"I've danced the Broken Hearts Grace's before." Bruce grinned before taking his place across from Lois once more. There was only a week before the Masquerade, and everything needed to be absolutely perfect.

**XsX**

**Well there you have chapter 4! What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Ideas? Leave me some comments and let me know33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The night had finally come, the night of the King's masquerade ball, the night the past month had all been build up for. Lois stood in the center of her wardrobe as her ladies dressed her in a virgin white gown. The fabric was so light and airy when Lois moved it appeared as if she was floating, which caused her movements to appear almost as if in a dream. Her hair was mostly pulled up in a bun while the rest fell down around her in curls. Jane had told her that her thick curls were too rare and beautiful a thing to confine in a bun. A small handmade golden crown snugly fit around the bun, Lois thought it looked silly but everyone had told her it was a traditional accessory for the Broken Hearts Grace's dance. On her face just under her eyes her ladies had placed some gemstones in the form of a heart. And finally to top everything off, the mask Lois wore was a beautiful silver that in the light reflected gold, and was adorned with glittering jewels. The shape of the eyes accentuated Lois' already cat like features and it only covered from her nose to eyebrows, where as other masks covered the whole face. Bruce had advised that she should never cover her face on such a night.

Due to the autumn night's chill Lois was wrapped in a black cloak for warmth on the carriage ride over to the palace. Bruce and Oliver had left long before her as to not draw any suspicion. Lois exited the doors to the Wayne estate with her ladies in tow. She walked toward the carriage confidently before turning to them. "Thank you all for your help tonight."

"Good luck my lady." All of them smiled back at her.

With one final deep breath Lois took the awaiting hand of the driver and stepped up into the carriage, wrapping her cloak around her as he shut the door, climbed up into his seat and snapped the reigns. Just like that she began to ride towards the palace.

Lois' heart was beating out of her chest, she was sure if she opened her cloak she would see it beating beneath her flesh. She settled for placing her hand against the heavy velvet fabric and indeed felt her heart pounding from nerves. She tried to remedy it with deep breaths and calming thoughts. Although tonight was such an important night everyone had told her to simply be herself. Oliver's words kept repeating in her head. _"You were already perfect Lois, we just polished you into a shining diamond."_

The fact that he, Lord Wayne, and Lord Olsen had so much faith in her was reassuring but it was also somewhat daunting, the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint them.

Perhaps it was because she was so lost in her own thoughts but the ride to the palace seemed extremely short. They pulled up along with a host of other carriages, couples, fathers and daughters, all getting out and filing into the palace walls. Lois closed her eyes and took one last calming breath as the carriage door was opened. She grasped his hand and took a step out onto the earth. "Thank you George."

"My lady." He bowed politely before Lois was left on her own in a sea of masked faces. She entered the palace and followed the long stream of people toward a ballroom the size of the entire Wayne estate Lois was sure. It was there that she spotted Bruce who nodded her down a corridor where the women were preparing for the first dance. Lois quickly made her way towards them, it was do or die time.

XsX

Clark was dressed in a black tunic with gold trimming and matching trousers. It was a new outfit that had been made by his mother for this occasion, he felt it was only proper to honor her by wearing it. Clark looked at himself in the full length mirror and adjusted his collar to his liking. "Sash!" he called as a boy entered the room with the sash he would wear for the Broken Heart's Graces dance. He hadn't wanted to participate at first but Oliver had convinced him to. After all Clark had always enjoyed the balls that were thrown for his birthday, especially all the women he would meet by sweeping them off their feet on the ballroom floor.

Clark picked up the sash with the word "Honesty" engraved on it in gold. As the King he had first pick of the words and as honesty was something he both practiced and expected from others, it was the word he chose this year. Clark adjusted the sash to his liking before running a hand through his thick dark mane of hair smoothing down the fly away strands before turning towards a pillow of masks. He decided on a gold silver mask with black trimming. It only covered his eyes but he still liked it more than the rest. Just as he was about to put the mask on his door opened to reveal Lord Luthor.

"What have I told you about entering my chambers without knocking?" Clark asked authoritatively. Lex had a habit of "accidently" barging in.

"Forgive me your Majesty." Luthor apologized.

"If this has anything to do with politics don't waste your breath, I told you I would not be talking about duty today." Clark warned turning his back toward Lex.

"Your Majesty I just wanted to remind you that you do not need to go through with this ball if you do not want to." Luthor said gently. Clark turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"What would you have me do Luthor? Be in mourning for the rest of my life. Perhaps I should just relinquish my titles to you and Lord Zod as you seem to know better than I, what is best for myself." Clark raised his voice in annoyance before composing himself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ball to attend, you can stay in your chambers if it please you so much to remain absent."

Clark grabbed his mask, pushed Lord Luthor aside and disappeared down the corridor. Suddenly Zod appeared at the threshold of the room.

"I told you not to push him Lex. If you keep pushing he's only going to push away and all our hard work will be ruined." Zod shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you learned anything from your lord father."

At the mention of his father Lex fiercly turned to his friend. "Don't talk about my father." He spoke harshly. "Now I don't know about you but I'm not in the mood to attend the Kings ball tonight. I'd rather get drunk on wine, observe and scheme."

Zod smiled mischievously and raised a bottle of wine. "I hear that."

XsX

Clark stood waiting with the group of ten other men as they listened to the women being introduced waiting for their cue to enter. He looked around and saw no immediately familiar face, that was one reason he enjoyed masquerade balls, his identity could remain hidden for a time.

As the trumpets rang for a second time the men entered the hall cheering and swinging their practice swords, the onlookers parted ways for them to have room and clapped merrily. The men stopped before the women who were all elevated on a mock castle that had been erected for the small play. The dancing master began to speak.

"I demand you release your prisoners." He announced to the women dressed in all black.

Clark, who was bowing to the women looked up for a moment and was lost. His eyes landed on a figure standing at the top of the castle, wearing the sash of perseverance. While she was dressed in a gown similar to the other women she stood out. Her eyes sparkled as she looked out over the crowd, her face hidden behind a beautiful silver and gold mask. Clark knew immediately she was the one he would go after.

"Desire overcomes all my Lady," the dancing master spoke snapping Clark back to reality. "Attack!"

Bells rang as the men stormed the castle, each rescuing a fair maiden from her captor. Clark quickly scaled the side of the structure towards the woman that had captivated him so. She smiled as she watched him climb up to her and her sharp intake of breath did not fall on deaf ears when he grabbed her hand.

For a moment the two of them simply gazed at each other. Clark getting lost in her beautiful hazel eyes, loosing all perception of time. Finally he came to reality and spoke. "Perseverance, you are my prisoner now."

The young beauty giggled, slipped out of his hand and down the hidden stairs of the castle, leaving him standing at the top of the structure with a woman he had no interest in now. He turned to her and offered his hand, his eyes never leaving the mystery women who was now walking in front of him with a new partner.

XsX

Lois was not sure who the man that had chosen her was but he was so attractive it made her heart stop, and his voice so deep and smooth it gave her chills. If only he had been the King, but Lois was sure the King wouldn't participate in the play, simply watch it for enjoyment. She hoped he did not see her and the mystery man's moment on the castle walls.

Lois took the hand of the man she was to be partnered with as he led her down the stairs and onto the ballroom floor. The ladies stood opposite their dance partner, and Lois knew the man next to her partner was the man that had made her heart race just from his touch, she could feel his eyes on her. She shook her head and bowed to her partner before doing a small graceful circle. Once the circle was completed they crossed paths and switched sides and repeated the process once more. Lois joined hands with her partner and took three steps forward and three steps back, before spinning around each other. Then the partners changed and Lois found herself across from the dark haired green eyed mystery. She bowed to him gracefully before extending her arm and walking in a circle with another couple. She felt the man walking extremely close to her before taking her hand and holding her close.

"Who are you?" He asked softly.

Against her better judgment Lois looked up at him and answered, "Lois. Lois Lane."

The two twirled around each other, his forehead resting gently against hers taking in her exotic scent before switching back to their original partners. As the music ended they bowed to each other and applauded both the musicians and the other couples dancing on a flawless job.

Oliver smiled as the dancing master walked past him, unmasking to reveal he was the same man that had taught Lois the dance in the first place. Oliver pulled out a small purse filled with coins and handed it to him. "Thank you." He smiled watching as the King again gazed at Lois.

"My Lord." The dancing master bowed his head before disappearing.

The night continued on with music, more dancing, food and wine. Lois made sure to stay away from the mystery man and remain on the outskirts of the crowded party. Lois was confused, the King was not at his table all night, perhaps it wasn't the night they thought it would be after all. She finally came forward for the second time when it was time for her second dance. She gathered with a group of women, each one of them glared at her because she was the main dancer in this instance.

Lois heard clapping from the other room and could only assume that the King had made his appearance finally. She took a deep breath and at the first note of music she led the way out to the ballroom floor. Unfortunately for Lois her heart stopped when she laid eyes on the King's table, for the man at the head of it was none other than the man who grabbed her during the Broken Hearts Graces, next to him was Oliver, James, and Bruce. She had turned down the King without even knowing, she cursed her own stupidity. But she held her head high and began to dance to the music. The music was foreign and exotic, each woman stood in front of the King and his lords, shaking their hips seductively, spinning in circles and giving a "come hither" motion to the King. Finally the rest of the group broke apart leaving Lois front and center in front of the King's hungry eye. He was now unmasked and Lois could appreciate him completely, his dark inky hair, his blue green eyes, his masculine jaw and cheek bones. He was possibly the most attractive man Lois had ever laid eyes on, certainly more so than any of her Lords.

The King smiled when Lois crooked her finger towards him and stood up to join her. He offered his hand to her which she gladly took with a smile on her face, feeling a tingle up her arm as they made contact once more. He led her in a circle, holding her close to him as he had done in their previous dance. The King pulled her close before Lois slipped her hand from his grasp, gently touching her finger tips to his palm as she circled around him.

"This one is ravishing." Clark said appreciatively to his Lords as she lifted his hand to twirl herself under, a sultry smile never leaving her face. As the music came to a close she nestled her back into the crook of the King's arm and rested her palm against his, her eyes saying the words she knew she could not. She giggled flirtatiously as the crowd clapped and roared. Clark leaned closer to her and whispered, "Unmask yourself my mysterious beauty."

Lois grinned before twirling away from him, allowing him to see the ribbons tied together. As if sensing what she was asking Clark reached up and gently pulled on the silks loosening the bow. Lois placed a hand on the front of the mask so it would not fall and gently pulled it away before turning to the King revealing her identity.

Lois smiled brightly as she watched his jaw slacken and his eyes sparkle. She knew he was interested in her.

"Your Majesty." Lois curtseyed.

"A beauty indeed." Clark said softly before encouraging the music to play on. Lois smiled at the compliment as Lord Olsen came up and interrupted the moment while she caught the eye of Lord Wayne who motioned for her to meet him in a darkened corner.

"You did well. Now the carriage is waiting for you in front of the palace, we'll talk later. Go." He said keeping his words short.

Lois frowned at having to leave after making such progress, and a possible connection with the King but did as she was told and quickly made her way to the waiting carriage to head back to the Wayne estate.

Meanwhile once Olsen finished talking with Clark, Lord Queen joined them. Clark looked around the room for the intriguing woman he had shared two moments with that night. He wanted to see her again.

"Are you looking for someone your Majesty?" Oliver questioned pretending to look around as well.

"Yes, the woman that was just here. Lois… Lane! That's it. Lois Lane." Clark answered.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere your Majesty." Lord Olsen spoke.

"Yes, and if you hadn't interrupted us I'd know exactly where she was." Clark spat out and disappeared from sight going to look for the woman that had captivated him leaving Jimmy and Oliver smiling.

"Oh yeah, that worked like a charm." Jimmy looked up at Oliver with a grin on his face.

"We've hooked him, now it all begins." Oliver spoke confidently.

XsX

Lois returned to the palace and was bathed and quickly undressed and put in her bed clothes. She dismissed her ladies and sat up in bed gently tracing her fingers across the palm of her hand where she had felt electricity she had never experienced before. Lois knew it was foolish but she brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it gently before sighing and laying down.

She laid down in her bed gently cradling her hand against her breasts, and hoped she would dream of the King that night.

**XsX**

**Well, there you have it, the moment you've all been waiting for! What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some comments and let me know! Oh and Lois' dances are inspired by two dances from the Tudors, here are the links!**

**"The Broken Hearts Graces"- ****/56agm9EeDbo**

**Lois' dance for Clark- ****/X-AxQSyS_OA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Three Days Later**

Lois awoke to her drapes being pushed open and the sunlight stinging her eyes. She shot up from her bed casting her palm against her brow in attempt to shield the sun. "Jane? What's going on?"

"Master Wayne has asked me to wake you and dress you in your finest gown. You're going to the palace with him today." Jane spoke quickly as they didn't have much time to dress.

"Today?" Lois nearly shouted as she jumped out of bed wrapped herself in a dressing robe and rushed off to the wardrobe with Jane in toe. Once they entered there were three other women ready to prepare Lois.

Lois wasn't sure if she had ever been dressed so quickly. Her hair was done in a few minutes and her gown was laced up shortly there after. The gown she had chosen was a beautiful golden gown, which seemed to shimmer in the sunlight, and it had beautiful starbursts throughout the bodice. Lois thanked the ladies for their help before rushing out of the room. Just as she turned the corner she was greeted with Bruce approaching.

"Ah, you're ready. I was just coming to fetch you." Bruce smiled slightly.

"Yes I'm ready. I was dressed so fast I'm sure I'm missing something." Lois laughed, her head still spinning from the rapid nature of her morning.

"I'm sorry we don't have time for breakfast, I'll see to it that you are fed at the palace." Bruce offered his arm to Lois as they began to make their way out of the estate and toward the horses.

"That's quite alright." Lois smiled taking his arm and walking out to the stables with him. "So what are we planning today?"

"Well as I told you after the ball the King was absolutely infatuated with you. I've heard through my little spies that the King has ordered the list of guests for the party trying to find any information he can about you. I was not there when he spoke to Oliver and Jimmy of you so I shall enter today and act like it is the first I knew of the two of you having met. I'll then tell him that you are my cousin whom I've brought to the palace to show around." Bruce explained as he climbed onto his colt.

The stable boy helped Lois up into the saddle and she smiled, pulling the reigns so her horse knew what direction they would travel. "Sounds easy enough." She then gently kicked her silver horse and took off towards the palace leaving Bruce to catch up.

Each time she traveled towards the palace it seemed shorter and shorter. She and Bruce halted their horses at the entrance of the palace as the King's guards looked them over. "Who's the beautiful woman Lord Wayne?"

"If you must know, she is my cousin." Bruce spoke harshly before entering the gates with Lois following. Her eyes landed on a young stable boy waiting for them. "Boy, this is my cousin's horse, and her pride and joy. I trust you will take care of it while she enjoys the palace."

"Yes Lord Wayne." The boy spoke meekly, his head hung low. He then turned to Lois. "You have no need to worry my Lady, your horse will be in the best of hands."

He placed an apple box on the ground so Lois wouldn't hurt herself when she dismounted. She stepped off the box and smiled at the young boy after which he turned very red. "Thank you."

Lois turned to Bruce waiting for him to place his horse in the stable. "Go explore the gardens," he smiled. "If anyone questions you just tell them the truth: you are my cousin. Enjoy yourself, cousin."

"Okay." Lois smiled happily watching as he disappeared into the palace. Lois turned and made her way into the lush gardens which even from where she stood looked beautiful.

XsX

It was an uncharacteristically sunny day in the realm, there was still a chill in the air but the sun shone brightly. Clark looked out the window waiting for his advisors to come back with the documents he asked for. Ever since the night of his birthday she was all he could think about, whenever he closed his eyes it was her face he saw. The beauty with her thick, dark curls, her hazel shining eyes, her sultry smile.

With a sigh Clark sat on his throne thinking about a proposition that Lord Queen had brought to his attention the day prior. All too soon he was pulled from his thoughts when Queen, Olsen, Zod, Luthor, and Wayne entered the room. "My Lords…" Clark sat back on his throne, a dangerous tone in his voice. He was tired of waiting, he had to find her. "What do you have for me?"

Luthor stepped forward, "We found the guest list Majesty."

"Brilliant." Clark smiled extending his hand. "Give it here."

Luthor placed the list in his hand, and Clark began to flip through the papers. Lord Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and spoke up. "The guest list? For what your Majesty?"

"My birthday masquerade." Clark said nonchalantly scanning the names.

"What do you need the guest list for?" Bruce questioned. Clark sighed and put the papers down for a moment looking at Bruce as if he was insane.

"Oh I forgot Lord Wayne, you weren't there, you always seem to disappear when things start to get interesting." Clark shook his head. "There was a woman at my party, she wore the sash of perseverance and I danced with her, but she disappeared. Her name was Lois, I'm sure you wouldn't know her Lord Wayne, I've never seen you with a woman."

"Lois? It wasn't Lois Lane was it?" Bruce questioned. Clark's head immediately snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Clark stood up and approached Bruce.

"Lois Lane is my cousin." Bruce smiled slightly.

"Cousin?" Lord Zod questioned.

"Cousin?" Lord Luthor shouted.

"That beauty is your cousin?" Clark questioned completely ignoring the two shocked Lords in front of him. Right then he had one thing on his mind, and that was to find Lois Lane.

"Yes she is. She's recently come back from quite a long travel and wanted to come home, she's staying with me." Bruce answered the King. "Actually I brought her to the palace today, I figured it would be a treat to see the palace in the day."

"Lois is here?" Clark questioned before going to head out the door.

"Your Majesty!" Lord Oliver called after him. "We still have the matter of public housing in the cities to discuss."

"Oh right. Well I've thought about it Oliver and I think public housing for the citizens would be a great thing, we can discuss the layouts for the," he paused trying to search for the word, "apartments you told me about."

"Majesty! We can't just allow this to happen, public housing for the public could be detrimental to the publics opinion of you." Zod spoke hastily.

"I'm not so sure the public that is homeless approves of me either Lord Zod." Clark stopped him quickly. "With public housing, we could charge a monthly rent and the homeless numbers would dwindle down to next to nothing. It is done, public housing is approved."

Clark quickly rushed from the throne room and made his way outside to look for her. First he tried the pond, then the stables, then the labyrinth, all to no avail. It wasn't until he heard a laugh, her laugh, in the gardens that he found her.

Her back was to him, she was seated on a bench and his dog had found her. She laughed as the dog rolled around on the ground before jumping back up and wagging his tail. When she laughed it was music to his ears, he had found her, she was there.

XsX

Lois had stayed at the lake for a good while before the sun became too blinding as it reflected off the water. She had always loved the water, it reminded her of home, of the home she had before her father got too sick to support her, before he passed leaving her with nothing. The water always made her feel free, sometimes she even found herself dreaming that she was a mermaid, and she would swim from one side of the world to the other without a care in the world. Lois sighed as she pulled herself up to go explore the gardens, if they were anything like the gardens at the Wayne estate they would be beautiful.

However before Lois could even appreciate all the gardens had to offer she heard a soft padding of feet behind her. She turned and smiled at the sight of the golden furred dog standing in front of her, looking up at her curiously. Lois kneeled down and offered her hand to the animal. "Hello you. You're mighty handsome."

The dog extended his nose and gave her hand a quick sniff before he barked happily and jumped into her arms. Lois laughed at the happy pup and gently scratched him behind the ears. "Well you're certainly friendly."

Lois' eyes fell on a bench next to her, she lifted herself up and took a seat smiling at the dog encouraging him to do more tricks. Lois watched as he would roll around on the grass before springing up and wagging his tail happily. _He sure doesn't have a care in the world,_ Lois thought.

"He likes you." The male voice startled Lois enough to cause her to jump slightly in her seat before turning to see the King looking upon the scene before him.

"Your Majesty." Lois said softly as she rose and curtseyed. He closed the gap between the two of them, his dark hair blowing gently in the wind. He looked exactly as Lois had remembered, it would be hard to forget such a face, especially when it was a face that was always in her thoughts. "I, I hope you don't mind. My cousin brought me with him today to show me the palace once he was finished his duties."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Clark stood up to his full height.

"Oh?" Lois questioned softly.

"I'm afraid I would like the privilege of showing you around the palace. It is mine after all, I figure I know it better than anyone." Clark smiled softly which Lois quickly returned.

"I would like that." She replied happily before pulling away, "But I would not want to interfere with your Kingly duties. You can show me around the palace when you are not busy. I figure if my cousin was needed then there must be much to do."

Clark cocked his head to the left and sighed, his features softening immensely. "My dear I am the King, there are duties when I feel they are necessary, and right now the only thing I want is to show you around."

Lois smiled at his words and even blushed a little, she quickly put her head down from embarrassment and pulled her cloak around her tightly. The King immediately noticed. "Are you cold my Lady? You may have my cloak if you are."

"I'm fine thank you." Lois said politely. "I just caught a bit of a chill, but it is a beautiful lovely day."

"That is it." Clark smiled down at her, she wasn't sure if he was indeed talking about the day.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze Lois looked down to the dog who was now laying on his back in the grass. "Is he yours?"

"Yes," Clark replied. "My parents got him for me when he was just a pup, he still has his spirit."

"That he does." Lois smiled down at the dog before turning to Clark. "Well, I would hate to keep the King from doing his duty. Shall we start your tour of the palace?"

Clark smiled as Lois slowly began to walk away from him and towards the large castle. With three long strides Clark caught up, "We shall."

Half way through the sightseeing which had Lois in awe, Clark turned to her, "Why did you leave the party the other night? I had hoped to dance you off your feet."

Lois looked down at her feet and began to speak, "I wasn't feeling well. You see, I really have no head for wine and had three glasses on the special occasion. I fear that after our last dance all the twirls and circles made me sick. I quickly found my cousin and he put me on his carriage home."

Clark nodded his head, he seemed to accept the alibi. "Hmm… and there I was thinking I had scared you away."

Lois laughed genuinely, "No your Majesty, you couldn't scare me away."

"Please, call me Clark." Clark spoke softly.

"Clark." Lois said flirtatiously.

"I like the way that sounds." He smiled brazenly. He liked this woman, more than he dared hope, more than he had liked a woman in quite a while. He was scared, because he hardly knew this woman, but she came from a good family, she was Bruce's cousin afterall.

"Now this is where you say my name." Lois smiled teasingly at him, waiting to hear her name. Clark grinned at her playfulness and leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Lois."

A shiver surged down Lois' spine and she smiled, "Now I like how that sounds."

"Your Majesty." Bruce appeared in the dark of the hall.

"Lord Wayne."

"Forgive me your Majesty but it is after dark, I would like to bring my cousin back home." Bruce spoke.

"Oh!" Lois said shocked at the time. "We completely lost track of time!"

"It looks like we did. I hope to see you again at court my Lady, and soon." Clark smiled at her.

"I hope to see you soon as well." Lois smiled before turning to Bruce. "I'll start making my way to the stables."

"Your cousin is a beauty Lord Wayne. A beauty I would like to see at court more." Clark spoke boldly. "I'd like to get to know her better."

"I suspect she would like to get to know you better as well." Bruce spoke truthfully. "I'll make sure she is here frequently."

"Thank you." Clark grinned before turning toward the window with a direct overview of the stables and watched Lois Lane ride away until she was completely out of his sight.

**XsX**

**There's chapter 6! Their first real conversation. What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Leave me some comments and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Feminine laughter. That's what stirred the King from his sleep. He rolled over in his large feather bed and sat up, the soft silk sheets pooling around his waist. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before pulling on a pair of trousers and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He lethargically walked toward the large oak door in his bedroom, twisted the knob and opened the door to look out to see who was laughing at such an hour. The offender wasn't anywhere in sight so he chose to follow the sound.

Two hallways and three rooms later Clark turned the corner to reveal a goddess dancing near the fireplace: Lois Lane.

"Lois?" He asked softly and she turned as if she'd been expecting him. He appreciated her lithe womanly body in a sheer white gown that he was sure was see through. "What are you doing here?"

Lois gracefully approached him a bright smile playing on her lips the entire time. When she finally reached him she gently placed her palm on his cheek before laughing and pulling away from him, taking off down the hallway her gown flowing behind her, Clark was shocked as pieces of the fabric slowly started to fall off, peppering the floor like leaves. The King quickly took off after her trying to catch up to her, he finally did so outside in the gardens, the moonlight giving Lois' skin a luminous glow. Clark grabbed her wrist and pulled her naked body down beneath him.

Clark pushed a stray curl off her face, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was like the rarest jewel in the world. "Why are you here?" Clark asked playfully. He watched as Lois' gaze fell to his lips, slowly she lifted her head. Just as their lips were about to touch in a heavenly moment that Clark had wanted to experience since he laid eyes on her, Lois whispered against his lips.

"Seduce me." And with that she disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving him there in the gardens alone.

Clark's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, his heart racing. Clark looked around, the laughing was gone, she was gone. "It was only a dream…" he said softly before shaking his head and attempting to go back to sleep.

Lois was seated out on the back patio of Bruce's estate enjoying the cool night. A candle whose flame gently flickered in the cool breeze cast a faint glow around her. Her black cloak hiding her deep royal blue gown she had worn that day. She had sat for an hour or so in silence so when she heard commotion behind her she turned toward the patio door to see Bruce, Jimmy and Oliver all coming out to join her.

"Ah! There's our Venus." Oliver smiled charmingly as he sat down in a chair.

"Well you all look like cats that got the cream, what have you learned?" Lois asked curiously as the other two men joined them.

"The King is absolutely besotted with you." Jimmy smiled happily. "Today he asked Bruce about you, and even confided in me that he dreamt about you."

"Dreamt? About me?" Lois asked in complete shock.

"What did you do to him when Lord Bruce brought you to the palace?" Jimmy asked playfully. Lois' smile immediately disappeared.

"I didn't do anything. I flirted with him just as I was told to. It seems now you are the one to underestimate my feminine charms." Lois said, obviously offended by the insinuation that she did something with the King.

"Whoa, calm down Lois." Oliver said softly, his hand resting on her back. Before turning to Jimmy, "I'm sure Lord Olsen meant no offense by his remark."

"Forgive me Lois, I did not mean to cause offense." Jimmy apologized sincerely. "It's just… we've never seen the King like this."

"He's asked when he can see you again." Bruce informed her. Lois looked down at her lap and smiled softly. "How do you find the King, Lois?"

"I… I think he is very kind. I've only really spoken with him once so I'm afraid I can't give you a true opinion of him just yet." Lois said honestly.

"I think he should come to you this next time. We don't want him to always be in his comfort zone." Oliver offered.

"I agree." Bruce nodded.

"And when will that be my Lords?" Lois asked leaning against the chair she was seated on.

"You leave that to us." Oliver grinned glancing at his two friends. Lois looked between them all curiously, wonder what it was they were up to.

**Two Days Later**

It was another absolutely beautiful autumn day, the sun was warm and the cool breeze was absolutely refreshing. Bruce had told Lois of a waterfall close to the estate, she decided to take her silver colt and explore the surrounding areas. This was her home now and she wanted to know it inside and out. She didn't rush the ride out, the sight of the lush country now a fiery red and orange was absolutely breath taking. Autumn had always been Lois' favorite season but having grown up on the coast the seasons seemed to all blend together, and once she began working on the Aeman farm the world seemed to lose its beauty all together.

Lois' face lit up as the waterfall came into sight and the sound filled her ears. She quickly hopped off her horse and tied his reigns to a nearby tree. Lois hiked up her maroon gown slightly and made her way over to the crystal clear aqua water. It was as if she had entered Eden. She slipped her shoes off and gently dipped her foot into the water, it was a little cool but refreshing all the same.

"Only a brave woman would choose to go by herself in the woods of Wayne's Estate." A deep masculine voice spoke behind her. Lois smiled happily and turned on her heel.

"Are you following me your Majesty." Lois smiled upon seeing the King on his tall black horse. She was sure Bruce had set this up.

"When did I become 'your Majesty' again? I told you, I'm Clark." Clark said playfully as he hopped off his horse and approached her, his tall frame towering over hers.

"Well then, Clark, you still haven't answered my question." Lois turned her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Alright I confess, I asked your cousin where I could find you, and he told me I'd most likely find you at the falls on his estate." Clark replied.

"Well then, I supposed I'll have to be a little less predictable won't I?" Lois teased before looking up at the waterfall and a small trail that she assumed went up the side of it. Lois smiled and began to walk towards the trail.

"Where are you going?" Clark questioned absolutely confused. Lois turned with a smirk.

"Up here," she pointed. "Are you coming?"

"Why do you want to go up there?" Clark asked and Lois giggled.

"Well you have to go up in order to jump into the falls." Lois said as if it was the most obviously thing in the world. She looked the King up and down waiting for him to follow her but he did not. "Are you afraid of heights Clark?"

"No… I just…" Lois looked at him expectantly. "Okay, I am."

"Just where is your sense of adventure?" Lois challenged him slightly before she turned back, walked up to him and gently grabbed his hand. The surge that shot up both their hands was startling, Lois felt tingles all the way from her fingertips to her toes. "Come on, do you trust me?"

Clark's features softened and he gazed at Lois, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. "I trust you."

"Then follow me." Lois smiled brightly before pulling him up the trail. They walked up in silence and Lois saw a ledge where they were high up but not too high where it would be extremely dangerous to jump. She didn't want to go too high up and scare him even more. Lois let go of his hand before walking toward the end of the ledge and looked over before turning to look up at Clark. "We can go back down if you want."

Clark straightened his back and swallowed thickly, there was no way he was going to turn back now and possibly humiliate himself in front of this woman. Even if he was petrified he was going to jump. "No, absolutely not. We're going to do this."

Lois smiled at his brave façade, she walked towards him and took his hand in hers once more. "We'll do it together." She said huskily, the King's eyes widened obviously hearing the double meaning to her words. Lois smiled softly and pulled him gently towards the ledge. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Clark said shortly, Lois chuckled.

"Okay on the count of three, we're going to jump out as far as we can and just fall straight down. The water's deep enough, we'll be fine." Lois reassured him. "One… two…" Clark's grip tightened on her hand. "Three!"

Lois and Clark both took a step forward before taking the leap off the rocks. Lois let out a yelp of joy while Clark remained silent, the entire time their hands were joined. When they hit the water it was as if the entire world was left behind, and they were both careless children. Lois only released his hand to swim to the surface and gasp for air, Clark did the same, a huge smile on his face. "Are you okay?"

"That was… unbelievable!" Clark couldn't control his laughter. He turned to Lois and wrapped his arms around her. Lois gasped slightly at the intimate gesture.

"See, I promised we'd be safe." Lois smiled up at him placing a hand on his chest. The two locked eyes and everything went silent, until the thunder clapped and broke up the moment.

"Really?" Clark shouted to the sky completely annoyed, Lois shook her head and felt a shiver down her spine. Clark turned to Lois and shrugged. "I supposed we should get you home."

"I suppose so." Lois sighed watching as Clark climbed out of the lake, his white shirt clinging to his toned muscular body. Lois knew she was caught staring when Clark called her name.

"Lois?" Clark called to her as if he had said it a few times. He was hunched over his arms ready and waiting for her to talk. Lois shook her head and hoped the falling rain concealed her blush. She lifted her hands and Clark grasped them, lifting her out of the lake as if she weighed no more than a feather. Lois couldn't help the yelp of surprise that escaped her lips.

The ride back to Bruce's estate was silent, Lois began to shiver slightly from being soaking wet and the wind that came with the autumn shower. When they arrived Clark helped Lois dismount from her horse and walked her to the entrance. He noticed her shivering, "Promise me you'll get out of those wet things." His words caused Lois' eyes to widen slightly. "I wouldn't want you catching a chill."

"Neither would I." Lois smiled. "I'm glad you surprised me today."

"I'm glad I jumped with you, even though our time was cut short." Clark said sadly.

"You can jump with me anytime." Lois assured him. "And we should change our meetings being cut short, it seems to be a habit."

"I'll see to it." Clark grabbed Lois' hand pulling it to his lips kissing her hand softly. "Good day sweet Lois."

"Good day." Lois smiled watching as he finally let go of her hand and galloped away on his horse. She smiled as she watched him go, perhaps his friends were right: he was completely besotted and the plan was working.

**There's chapter 7. Are you feeling the tension between the two of them yet? haha! Loved it? hated it? Questions? Ideas? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What do you make of Wayne's cousin Luthor?" Zod questioned from his seat in the empty council room. Meetings had let out for the day leaving the two schemers behind.

"I'm suspicious. Wayne has never mentioned his family at all, let alone this cousin whom he supposedly loves like a sister." Lex said honestly.

"And look at how flippant the King has become over her. It's almost as if he could care less about the realm." Zod shook his head in disgust. "A true King doesn't let a woman affect his rule."

"We have to dig deeper into this, there's a story here." Lex ran his hand along his chin in thought.

"Don't you have some lowly men that would do anything for a royal pardon and maybe some titles?" Zod questioned looking up at Lex. The young bald man smiled deviously and nodded his head slightly.

"That is something that can absolutely be arranged." Lex grinned before mumbling to himself and disappearing from the room.

XsX

Two days later Lois was looking at some new fabrics and designs with her seamstress'. Lois felt she had more dresses then she could wear in a year but Bruce and Oliver insisted on her having even more gowns. "You seem to favor dark blues and reds my lady," one seamstress spoke, "What about this green?"

Lois scrunched her face slightly at the color of the fabric, it reminded her of vomit. "I don't think green is really my color Molly." Lois smiled.

"Very well," Molly smiled tossing the color to the side, "No more green."

The girls all shared a giggle when there was a knock on the door. Lois turned and smiled as she saw Alfred at the threshold, "I beg your pardon my lady but Sir Tolmey is here to see you."

"Sir Tolmey?" Lois questioned, her brows furrowing with confusion.

"He is the head of the King's royal guard." Alfred informed her causing Lois' heart to skip a beat, had they been found out somehow? Lois excused herself from her seamstress' and followed Alfred to the drawing room.

"Ah Lady Lois." The knight smiled, his white cloak floating behind him as he approached her. His calm nature soothed Lois immediately; she knew he meant her no harm. "I am here on command of the King. He's asked to see you and demanded his royal escort to accompany you. He sends his apologies that he could not accompany you himself."

"No apologies are necessary Sir." Lois said politely. "Has the King asked me to bring anything?"

"No my lady." Sir Tolmey smiled. "Just yourself."

"Very well then, please allow me to grab my cloak before we depart. The autumn has suddenly turned chilly." Lois smiled as she turned to Alfred who already had her black velvet cloak waiting for her. "Thank you Alfred." The old man simply nodded.

"Let us depart then." The middle aged knight said signaling for Lois to walk in front of him. She was amazed at the sight when the front door was open and she saw the royal escort for the first time. It was immense, about a hundred men all in their royal armor seated on horseback waiting to escort her to the palace. Lois noticed that her silver was saddled and waiting for her, the stable boy gave her an apple box to help her mount the tall thoroughbred. As soon as she was seated and settled at the center of the escort she heard a command shouted and they began to move.

This time the journey to the palace was far more tedious and lengthy, as the royal guard never went above the pace of a walk. It was frustrating to Lois but there was nothing she could do about it. After tripling the time it would take for an average trip they breeched the palace walls. Lois pulled her horse up and with help dismounted. Sir Tolmey appeared before her once more, "I'll bring you to the King now Miss."

Lois nodded her head before turning to the knights and men that had escorted her, "Thank you all."

They weaved in and out of hallways and corridors, the golden sun lighting up the palace as if it was in the center of a flame. Lois felt comfortable there, she felt welcomed. Finally the knight stopped at a closed oak door before pulling it open, Lois stayed where she was as he spoke.

"Your Majesty, I present to you Lois Lane." He said chivalrously as Lois crossed the threshold and entered the room. She quickly realized they were in the King's dining hall. In the center of the room was a massive long table to accommodate hundreds, it was decorated with white candles and their flickering flames. The scents of meats and fruits reached Lois' nose and made her stomach growl, despite having ate a hearty breakfast.

Then she laid eyes on him and all the surrounding elements were merely the background of a painting. He was dressed in an elegant royal blue jacket and white undershirt, his trousers were fitted and black, it was as if he was awaiting far ore royal company than Lois. His blue green eyes sparkled in the candlelight and his smile warmed her to the core. "Clark." Lois curtseyed to him, remembering he didn't like when she called him by his proper title.

Clark closed the gap between the two of them and took her hands in his. "Lois." He spoke huskily before turning to Sir Tolmey. "Thank you for bringing her here Tolmey, it will not be forgotten. You're dismissed."

"Majesty." The man bowed before turning and leaving the room, closing the door as he went.

"Are you expecting company?" Lois questioned looking at all the food.

"Only you." Clark said satisfactorily, his thumb brushing her knuckles in a teasing manner.

"Only me?" Lois said somewhat shocked before chuckling. "Well now I feel under dressed."

"Under dressed?"

"Had I know I was to dine with the King, and all the hard work he put forth I would have worn something more fancy than a light blue gown and pearl earrings." Lois spoke clutching her cloak around her. Clark smiled before stepping behind her, his hands slowly wrapping around her neck to untie her heavy cloak.

"Trust me my Lady, you are perfect." Clark said affectionately as he pulled a string in his hand, loosening the bow that held the cloak on. He then slowly slipped it off her shoulders before handing it off to a servant. Clark came before her again and took her hand in his. "Come sit next to me."

Lois followed him as he pulled out a golden plush chair with a red cushion. Once she was seated he pushed the chair in before taking his seat at the head of the table. "You know Clark you didn't have to send the entire royal guard to escort me here, I know the way I could have come myself, and at a much quicker pace."

Clark let out a laugh, "And let who knows what, gypsy's, thieves, or rapists try and unsaddle you? No I couldn't allow that to happen. I had to make sure you were safe."

"Next time promise me you will only send a few guards then, a hundred is too much." Lois said softly taking her hand in his. He seemed to soften before he sighed defeated.

"Okay fine, twenty guards next time." Clark submitted.

"Twenty?" Lois' eyes widened still feeling it was too much. But Clark wouldn't lower the number for anything.

"Yes twenty, don't push me or it'll be back up at a hundred." Clark teased her. He reached for a pitcher and poured some red liquid in a crystal glass handing it to Lois.

"I told you I have no head for wine." Lois shook her head softly, blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I remember." Clark smiled. "And this isn't wine, this is a fruit concoction my cooks have come up with, similar to wine but no alcohol to be found."

"Really?" Lois grinned reaching for the glass tentatively before raising it to her nose. It smelled absolutely delicious, she brought it to her lips and took a small sip.

"Do you like it?" Clark questioned.

"Like it? This is like the nectar of the gods!" Lois said happily. "Thank you. What is in it?"

"It's a mixture of pomegranates, cherries, blueberries and lemon." Clark explained.

"But it's so sweet." Lois said confused after finding out the ingredients were so bitter.

"Things tend to be a bit sweeter here in the realm." Clark said cheekily.

"Oh do they now?" Lois smiled taking another sip of her wine.

Soon their main dishes were brought out, tender lamb in a delectable sauce with some side vegetables. Lois had tried to keep her moans to herself but the meal had probably been the best she had ever had in her entire life. Everything from the appetizers, to the drinks, and now this. "So tell me a little about you Lois."

"About me?" Lois questioned, he had caught her off guard.

"Yes, your cousin has told me a little but I figure why not get answers from the woman who would know them best." Clark smiled taking a drink of the juice then he looked at Lois, waiting for her story.

"Well," Lois began. "My mother and father died when I was very young, both of illness. Bruce's parents took me in, I had no where to go and no other family, my mother was closest to her sister, Bruce's mother. They provided me with a great education and plenty of opportunities, especially since I was not a Lord's daughter, simply the daughter of an upper middle class citizen. While I enjoyed all of the great things they provided me, I felt as if the world was calling me…"

"And that's why you went and traveled the world?" Clark asked.

"Yes." Lois smiled but her heart was aching over the fact that it was all a lie. For a moment she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and tell her the truth and beg him to still feel the way about her that he did at that moment, but she couldn't muster the strength. "I traveled the world, I wanted to see how people in other countries lived, their customs, their education."

"And what did you learn on your travels Lois?" Clark eased closer toward her.

"I learned that people are struggling a lot more than people notice." That part wasn't a lie. "Especially the working people. I wanted nothing more then to be able to help them in some way, but alas a lot of rulers don't listen to foreign women. I also learned that people are very similar despite their upbringing, if they have wealth or if they've worked on a farm their entire life. At their core people are all looking for similar things."

"What's that?" Clark cocked his head.

"Happiness." Lois said softly. "In any form they can find it, their health. But most of all it seemed as though all people want to love, and be loved."

Clark remained silent but Lois could feel his eyes on her. She continued to speak. "My cousin told me that you are planning on having public housing for the working citizens. I think that is a great thing."

"I think I would like to hear more of your ideas Lois Lane." Clark said affectionately. Lois looked up before blushing.

"Oh, no I couldn't. I'm just a usual woman whose cousin happens to be a Lord. I'm not fit to give ideas or suggestions to a King."

"You are fit if I deem you so." Clark spoke, Lois sensed that he meant that in more ways than one. He quickly stood up causing Lois to lean her head back to see all of him. He extended his hand to her, Lois placed her hand in his and he pulled her up to him. He gently pushed a perfect spiral curl off her face, causing Lois' eyes to flutter shut. "You are unlike any woman I've ever met Lois Lane."

"I hope that is a good thing." Lois chuckled breathily.

"It is." Clark spoke caressing her face between his rough hands. Lois tried to search his eyes for what he was feeling but he was not easy to read at that moment. It looked as if he wanted to speak, but was afraid of the words. "Lois, I want to court you. I don't care if you're not of royal blood."

Lois smiled, her eyes glittering slightly. "Well you are the King, I think you can do and take whatever you want."

Clark sighed heavily, his eyes locking with hers then her lips. "I think I can see something I want to take."

He leaned down painfully slow and just before their lips touched, Lois whispered, "Then take it."

That sent Clark over the edge and he captured her lips with his, something that he had wanted to do since he first saw her. It was better then heaven and dreams combined. Her lips were so plush and soft and her tentative nature intoxicated him even more. He took a leap of faith and slowly parted her lips with his own, but he didn't use his tongue. He wanted to take it slow and not scare her off, he was content for now. Lois let out a sigh and he pulled away from her slowly, her already luscious lips were slightly swollen and the sight only made him want to claim her lips once more, but he held back. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you standing on the top of the castle at my birthday masquerade."

"I hope I didn't disappoint." Lois smiled up at him.

"You never could." Clark said happily, and with that Lois' heart dropped somewhat, immediately grounded from the high she had just experienced.

XsX

Later that night, true to his word, Clark had only sent twenty men back with Lois to Wayne estate. He had wanted to take her back himself but was interrupted by Jimmy on an apparent urgent matter. Lois walked into the home and leaned against the door softly touching her lips with her finger.

"Well?" A voice shocked Lois out of her reverie, Oliver's voice, with Bruce standing next to him.

"Well what?"

"How was your dinner with the King?" Bruce walked towards her helping her out of her cloak.

"It was delicious." Lois said somewhat testy.

"Lois." Oliver said defiantly.

"It was great. He asked about my life and I told him exactly what we went over. I told him that the public housing was a great idea. Then he said if I ever had any ideas to better the realm he would listen. And then he asked to court me and finally he kissed me!" By the end of Lois' explanation she was shouting angrily. Finally she rushed back to her chambers and locked the door behind her.

"This isn't good." Oliver ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, it's good but it's not good."

"She seems to be getting attached. And that's where we could get into trouble." Bruce observed casting a worried look in Oliver's direction. Oliver paced back and forth trying to think of something.

"We'll send her to my estate for a few weeks. We'll tell the King that she had to visit another cousin in an emergency. Hopefully the time apart will break the attachment on her end and strengthen it on his." Oliver voiced his idea.

"Do you think that's wise? We do not want to anger her and therefore make everything we've built up come crashing to the ground." Bruce advised. Oliver was always someone who didn't think much before he acted and Bruce was the complete opposite, it was why they worked so well together.

"You're right." Oliver sighed. "We'll talk to her tomorrow."

Bruce seemed to accept that and nodded. Oliver clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the estate to make his way back to his own. They needed to tread lightly, everything was just beginning to go as planned, they couldn't allow the heart to come into play, that's where plans fail.

**XsX**

**Well what did you all think! They finally have a proper date but things are starting to get a bit sticky! let me know what you think! Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Suggestions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The following morning Lois awoke to the sound of rain hitting the stone of her windowsill. Her eyes fluttered open as the grey bleak sky greeted her, it was almost befitting that Lois' emotions mimicked the day. She sat up in bed and quickly brought her knees up to her chest, it wasn't until she looked to her left that she saw both Bruce and Oliver seated next to her. Lois let out an annoyed sigh. "What do you want?"

Oliver put out his hands in a silent form of surrender. He was still dressed in the same clothes she had seen him in last night, she assumed he had stayed the night. And by the bags under both their eyes she assumed Bruce and Oliver had spent most of it up and talking. "We just want to talk."

Lois felt dread in her chest at those words. She nodded her head slowly. "If you give me a few hours I can be out of here, and you'll never see me again. I won't utter a word of the plot we were all apart of."

"Lois no," Bruce jumped up at the finality in her voice. "We're not asking you to leave. We just need to discuss a few things."

Lois cautiously looked between the two of them. She sighed and nodded her head. "Okay. So talk."

Both men remained silent before Oliver began speaking. "Lois, it's obvious after last night that you are developing feelings for the King." Lois remained silent, waiting for him to continue on. "Now… that's fine. Bruce and I discussed some possible ways to go about this last night." He paused.

"Lois you have to remember what you're doing this for. This is going better than any of us had expected. We can't afford to let the heart come into play." Bruce continued. "Lois not to be harsh but you've been living for survival all your life. You haven't had time for love, you told us yourself, you don't know what love is. The King is exactly that: King, you are not the first woman he's pursued, and I'm sure you won't be his last."

Lois pulled back as if she had been slapped, which verbally she had been. "Oh, so because I am inferior to you I am incapable of feelings? Well I'll let you two in on a little secret, I'm sure I have more heart and soul than both of you combined. Everyone is capable of love, and for the two of you to say my feelings are less than worthy disgusts me!" She spat her words at them before taking a breath, steeling herself and continuing to speak. "Now I am aware of what I have been placed in the King's way to do. And if the two of you would like me to turn my feelings off and only do as I'm told by you then that is what I shall do."

The two men looked at Lois shocked. Lois was even shocked, but she could not forget the men that had done so much for her, fed her, and clothed her. She owed a debt to these man. Before they could reply to Lois' bold statement, Alfred entered the room with a knock. "Forgive me my Lords. But I have an invitation for Miss Lane."

Bruce silently nodded his head signaling for Alfred to give the invitation to Lois. Lois smiled at the elderly man and took the envelope from him, ripping it open, her eyes scanning the paper. Her eyes smiled but it didn't reach her lips, she stood up and looked between the two Lords. "Well make your decision gentleman. What would you have me do."

"We would have you stick to the plan." Oliver said delicately.

"Then that is exactly what I shall do. Now if you'll excuse me my Lords I must dress, I've been invited to the palace." Lois spoke before going to find Jane in the adjoining room.

Bruce turned to Oliver a wearily expression on his face. "Do you think she'll be able to turn off her feelings."

"I don't know."

XsX

Lois Lane was dressed in a light purple gown with chiffon overlay on her corset. She exited Bruce's estate and smiled as she saw Sir Tolmey and a host of other men waiting for her, as they had yesterday. "My Lady."

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages Sir Tolmey." Lois spoke playfully as she mounted her horse. The knights laughed before beginning to head to the palace. Luckily the rain had let up, otherwise it would have been a very unpleasant journey. They were more than halfway through the palace, deep in the lush forest when Lois heard a woman screaming. Her head shot in the direction of the scream and Lois turned to Sir Tolmey. "Did you hear that?"

"Aye. But let's continue on Miss." He said coldly showing no worry for what was going on beneath the cover of trees. Lois couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She shook her head negatively and quickly pulled the reigns of her horse and kicked her heels sending the horse into a gallop in the direction of the screams. "My lady!" Tolmey screamed.

Lois' eyes landed on a moving bustle in the trees and made her way toward it, the screams getting louder as she approached it. As she got closer to it the trees stopped blocking her view and she saw a bald man raising his hand to a cowering young blond girl. Lois had been in that position before, the one being beat by a man. Anger boiled in her blood. "Stop it!" Lois shouted at she charged him, drawing her foot from the stirrup, kicking him as she passed him. He let out an "umph" sound and fell to his side. Lois turned her horse around before slowing down to a stop. She kneeled down to the woman who was curled in the fetal position and crying. "Are you alright?"

"You b*tch!" The man screamed as Lois as he stumbled to his feet. He advanced on Lois causing her to take a step back before she heard the sound of cold steel being drawn from its sheath.

"You'll maintain your distance Lord Luthor. This woman is under our protection." Sir Tolmey's voice resonated through the woods. Lois sighed before rushing over to the young woman.

"I'm a Lord! And you're telling me that the King's whore can treat me as she just did?" Lex shouted at the men. The title she had been bestowed with had not gone unheard by Lois. She let it roll off her back before placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Hey it's okay, I won't hurt you." Lois said softly as the shaking woman wrapped her arms around Lois and grasped onto her cloak and just let her tears fall. Lois rocked her gently in an attempt to soothe her. She looked up at the bald man with contempt in her eyes.

"My lady, we should make our way to the castle." Sir Tolmey's voice broke Lois from comforting the girl.

"I'm not leaving her here, not when as soon as we leave that man can just finish what he started." Lois spoke, her eyes locked on the bald man the entire time. "She'll come with us to the palace. I'll deal with the after effects of the King."

"My Lady I…"

"She's going to come with us." Lois said defiantly. She looked down at the young woman, frowning at the cuts and bruises on her face. "You going to come with us, I won't let anyone hurt you. At the very least I can promise you a hot meal and your wounds to be treated."

The woman remained silent and Lois stood up, helping her up as she stood. Lois walked over to her silver colt and turned to her. "You'll take my horse. I'll lead you."

"My Lady I don't think the King will be happy with me if we enter the palace walls and you're walking, leading a peasant girl on your horse." Sir Tolmey spoke. "You'll take my horse."

"I'll walk, and I'll take full responsibility for my actions." Lois said finally before turning to the women and asking "Are you okay?"

The woman nodded and Lois began to walk which all the Royal escort quickly followed suit.

Soon after they reached the palace, the King was waiting for them with an anxious grin on his face, the grin turned to confusion when he saw Lois walking, leading a dirty bruised woman on her horse. Clark rushed up to Lois and cupped her face gently. "Lois what's going on?"

"On the journey here we found this woman being attacked by a bald man. Her screams were horrible." Lois said softly so only the King would hear her. "I couldn't bear to just leave her. I broke from the escort, kicked the man over and comforted the girl. He called me "The Kings Whore" and disappeared. I apologize if I have overstepped my boundaries but I promised her a hot meal and a doctor to look after her wounds."

"You've not overstepped anything my darling." Clark smiled nuzzling his nose against Lois'. He then turned, "Have the cooks start on the stew. And bring bread to the medical room."

"Yes Majesty."

Sir Tolmey approached the King. "Your Majesty, if you are unhappy in anyway, please I will take the full blame."

"No…" Lois said softly.

"I am not unhappy Sir Tolmey." Clark said in an authoritative voice. Grasping Lois' hand in his, "My darling is here and in one piece, I could not be unhappy. I'd have you take this woman to the medical room to get looked at."

"Majesty." Sir Tolmey bowed. Before he left Clark grabbed his upper arm and pulled him close.

"The bald man?" Clark questioned.

"Luthor." Tolmey whispered before Clark nodded and disappeared into the palace. Clark smiled and turned to Lois.

"You are not hurt are you?" Clark looked her over concerned.

"I am not." Lois said softly, it was half true. She was not hurt by the confrontation in the forest but she was hurt by the previous night and morning, and what she had to do. "So I am curious as to why I've received invitations to the palace two days in a row. People may start to talk."

Clark smiled brightly and chuckled breathily. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Lois questioned partially intrigued, partially terrified.

"Come with me." Clark said softly his hand still firmly grasping her own. Lois smiled softly as he brought her into the palace. Lois was positive that no matter how many times she walked through the palace she would never know it as well as Clark had. Every time they would weave through different hallways, and rooms. Clark opened a door to a large empty room, it was filled with maps tacked onto the walls. Lois looked around the room before her eyes fell to the floor where she saw a map of the known world.

"I admit, I'm confused." Lois chuckled as she bent down to look at the map on the tile floor a bit closer. Clark reached his hand down to help Lois up from her position. She looked up, smiled and put her hand in his as he raised her to her feet.

"In a weeks time I'm traveling to Themyscira to pay a visit to Princess Diana for her birthday. I would be honored if you would join me on my travels." Clark said gently with inflections of hope plaguing his voice.

Lois gently pulled away from him. "Clark, I would love to but I don't think that's very proper. How would the princess feel about a lowly girl like me showing up without bring invited?"

Clark sighed, Lois did have reasons for feeling that way, Princess Diana was sometimes overly sensitive and had a tendency to overreact. "But Lois, I'm sure that the Princess would not mind if you were my guest." Clark said now unsure. Lois smiled softly before taking his hand back in hers.

"I would not want to disgrace the Princess. If I was a royal like you I would go with you in a heart beat. And besides what would people say if the two of us traveled together? I believe people are already beginning to talk about me." Lois spoke sadly.

"Lois, sometimes I find myself laying awake at night thinking that I would give it all up, the realm, my wealth, my titles, all to spend the night in your arms." Clark said honestly, Lois' heartbeat began to pick up before she calmed herself. Lois smiled softly, standing on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek, letting it linger. "One day soon I will travel with you and take you to the finest places in the world, I'll introduce you to Kings and Queens and not give a damn what they say, and when you've tired of all those Kings and Queens we shall retire to a home on the coast, away from the world with only reach other for company."

Lois sighed contentedly. "That sounds absolutely perfect. If only it could be a reality."

"I'll make it a reality." He said passionately before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "I promise."

Later that day the sun was setting and painting the sky in its beautiful pallet of colors. Clark had upheld Lois' promise and fed the young woman and made sure to have her wounds tended to. Clark had asked for Lois to accompany him outside the walls of the palace, especially since the sun had began to shine.

Clark sat in the grass watching Lois dip her toes in the water of the flowing river that ran through the palace. "Why do you like the water so much?"

"It reminds me of home." Lois said fondly watching as some small blue fish swam just beneath the surface.

"Did you grow up on the coast?" Clark questioned leaning up in his elbow.

"Yes I did." Lois replied. Lois had always loved the water, even when she was able to get away from the Aeman farm she would go to any body of water, bathe in it, and wash away all the things that had happened to her in her life. "I absolutely love the water. It's so relaxing. I would love to be surrounded by water all the time."

Clark looked down in thought before a small smile crossed his face. "Perhaps one day you and I could go for a swim."

"Maybe." Lois giggled.

"Lois?" Clark called to her.

"Hmm?" She tossed her hair over her should casting a flirtatious look in Clark's direction.

"Emeralds or Rubies?" he asked simply. Lois's brows furrowed in confusion before looking over Clark, who was dressed in red that day.

"Rubies." she smiled. "I'm fond of red."

"The ruby it is then." Clark said softly as Lois turned back towards him.

"You know, I should probably head back to my cousin's. As much as I would like to stay." Lois genuinely frowned.

"Tonight I would like to escort you back." Clark stood up and kissed her hand gently.

"And who would I be to deny the King?" Lois teased. Clark simply remained silent softly stroking her cheek with his index finger before bending down to place a chaste kiss to her lips.

"And I shall see you again in three days time." Clark called to her as he turned his horse and took off back to the palace once he had dropped Lois at the Wayne estate. Lois smiled at him before she turned to Bruce and Oliver whom had just come out of the estate. She sighed and was resigned to telling them everything that had happened and been spoken about that day.

XsX

"You don't think…" Bruce asked Oliver later that night.

"There's no way." Oliver shook his head.

"But why else would be ask her if she preferred emeralds or rubies?" Bruce took a sip of his wine.

"We both know why." Oliver smiled happily before toasting his friend. Never in their wildest dreams had they imagined that it would go this well.

**XsX**

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Suggestions? Leave me some comments and let me know! You guys are amazing, honestly!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lord Lex Luthor entered the room dressed in his usual dull black, his bald head shining in the light. He had been tormented as a youth for loosing his hair, and he still had been even years later and with his title of Lord. But after the incident in the forest he suspected being a Lord wasn't going to get him any special treatment. He approached the King who immediately looked down at the papers he had been holding.

"Are those what I asked for?" Clark questioned impatiently.

"They are your Majesty." Luthor handed the parchments over to the King. He watched as Clark's eyes carefully scanned each and every word of scrawl on the page. Luthor took a breath, "Are you sure this is wise your Majesty."

"I'm not sure if it's wise Lord Luthor," Clark spoke. "But I am sure it's what I want."

"This may affect how the people see you Majesty, and it would have more peasants than ever knocking on our door begging for favors." Lex tried to reason, his voice raising ever so slightly with each passing word.

"Oh and now you worry about the people's opinions of me. I thought that was a job for Wayne, Queen and Olsen. All the times you pressed to raise taxes on the peasants you didn't seem to care what the people thought." Clark spoke truthfully his eyes never leaving the parchment. "So tell me Lord Luthor, do you care what the people think of your King, or do you just care to better yourself."

"Your Majesty… I know perhaps I am not in your favor as I once was…" Lex started but Clark halted him mid sentence by standing up abruptly.

"You're right Lord Luthor. You are not in my favor. The Lady Lois told me of the title you've bestowed upon her and I am not happy about it, to say the least." Clark said hatefully looming over the much shorter man. "If you ever speak that way about my Lady again that's it for you. Do you understand me?"

"Your Majesty, she is not a Lady… she is a common woma…"

Clark stopped Lex by bringing his hand down upon the table next to him. His chest rapidly rising and falling in anger. "If I wasn't a King you would be on the floor unconscious." Clark threatened his voice shaking, he was using more restraint than he had ever used in his life. He then repeated. "If you ever speak that way about my Lady again you are finished. Do you understand?"

Lex didn't reply simply nodded his head, turned on his heel and left the room leaving the King alone. Clark was still shaking, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He reached for the closest thing he could find, a lantern with an unlit candle and threw it across the room. Clark ran a hand through his dark locks and took a few deep breaths before his eyes fell on the parchment and a small smile formed on his lips.

XsX

It had been three days since Lois had last seen Clark, he had specifically he would see her in three days time, and it was already mid afternoon. Lois had dressed in her newest and probably favorite gown. It was made of thick heavy red velvet which kept her warm now that the weather was growing progressively colder by the day. The velvet was trimmed with silver lace around the bust, waist and sleeves. She was about to go back to her chambers and soak herself in a calming bath when Bruce appeared, out of breath in the drawing room.

"You need to get to court." Bruce said swiftly. "Now."

Lois stood up, approaching him with furrowed brows. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Bruce smiled. "Nothing's wrong. You just need to get to come with me."

Bruce gave her one last look before rushing out of his home. Lois picked up her skirt and followed suit as quickly as she could, by the time she reached the outside she was out of breath thanks to the corset restricting her breathing. Bruce waited with the reigns of her silver in his hands. He smiled once more, "And you're even wearing the right color."

Lois was now even more confused as Bruce placed his hands in a basket to boost her up into the saddle. As soon as she was settled Bruce hopped on his horse and they soon began a gallop to the palace. Lois had been so caught off guard by Bruce's entrance that she hadn't even grabbed a cloak, but the mixture of confusion, worry, and excitement that stirred in her stomach made her forget about the cold wind swirling around her on the ride.

As they arrived at the palace Lois was quickly escorted to the throne room much to the happiness of Oliver and James both of whom were looking as happy as Bruce. "When you stand before the King, kneel." Bruce told her as she heard drums begin to thump from the throne room. "Go."

Lois cast a look at the three of them, before turning her head towards the entrance to the throne room. She took a deep breath and stood up straight as she made her way into the room. As Lois entered the room she said a small handful of people, most of whom she didn't know.

"Make way for the Lady Lois." She heard announced as people moved out of her way, creating a path straight to the King, whom was seated on his throne, dressed in a red robe which was trimmed in white spotted fur. Lois placed her hands in front of her stomach and straightened herself as she came before the king. He smiled brightly at her and she took that as her cue to kneel before him.

Lord Olsen held a parchment in his hands and began to read. "To all singulars as well as nobles and gentles and others to whom these presents shall come: It is the King's pleasure by this patent to confer on the lady Lois Lane in her own right and on her offspring the noble title Marquess of Seafield." Lois' eyes widened as she looked up at the King whom still held a contented smile. Lois' heart was racing in her chest as the words continued. "And also by this patent to grant her lands worth one hundred thousand pounds a year for the maintaining of her dignity."

As Jimmy finished reading the statement Clark pushed his robe open as he stood from his throne, slowly descending from the small number of steps the lead to the throne. Lois looked down, tears stinging her eyes, he had made her royalty, and all for her lies. Clark held his hands out to her, offering to help her from her knees. Lois looked up, smiled softly and placed her hands in his allowing him to pull her to her feet. He signaled for his manservant to approach them, holding a pillow with a crown laying on it, Lois could only assume it was the crown of Seafield. Clark gently placed it atop Lois' mane of soft curls. The couple never took their eyes off each other, Lois' screamed of shock while Clark's sang of devotion. He then turned to his manservant and grabbed a robe which was the exact likeness of the one he was wearing. Clark shook it out and protectively wrapped it around Lois' shoulders. She felt his lips by the shell of her ear.

"Do you know what they call Seafield my sweet?" He whispered soft enough so only she could hear. Lois turned her head slightly before whispering.

"I do not."

Clark sighed softly and kissed the shell of her ear gently, "The Ruby Islands."

Lois' breath caught in her throat and suddenly it all made sense. _Do you like rubies or emeralds? _He had given her the royal title of Marquess so he could bring her with him to Princess Diana's birthday ball. _He's made me a royal_. Lois thought in her head. Giving her one final squeeze he returned to face her, Jimmy rushed to his side giving him the scroll he had read from. Clark took it from him, and handed it to Lois. "The patent of your nobility."

Lois smiled, she took a deep breath, calming herself so her voice didn't betray her when she spoke. "Thank you, your Majesty." She whispered.

Clark took Lois' hand in his and kissed her knuckles gently before taking her hand and leading her from the throne room. "Make way for his Majesty the King, and the lady Lois Lane, Marquess of Seafield."

Lord Lex Luthor and Lord Zod stood to the left of the throne watching as the King and now Marquess of Seafield exited the room and Lord Wayne, Queen, and Olsen all clapped each other on the back with smiles on her face. "Is it just me," Zod spoke. "Or is something strange about this whole situation."

"Believe me I'm looking into it." Lex said menacingly. "That… woman has been nothing but the bane of my existence since she showed up at court. There's nothing I would like more then to see her fall. I actually have a lead, somewhere near the Shadow Coast. When the King travels to Themyscira I plan on visiting the coast to see if it proves to be fruitful."

"Good," Zod nodded. "Especially since we've fallen out of the Kings favor lately, no thanks to you."

"Well forgive me if I don't bow down to the King's whore." Lex spat back at him. "Not all of us can remain in the shadows like you."

"Expediency is the mere shadow of right and truth; it is the beginning of disorder." Zod spoke before walking off and disappearing from sight. Lex rolled his eyes and before casting one last look at the three cheering advisors, disappeared as well.

XsX

Lois was seated next to Clark at the large dining table, this time they were not alone, there were plenty of occupied seats and food constantly being placed on their plates, and clearing plates another moment later. Lois reached over grasping Clark's hand in her own. "I don't know if I could ever thank you your Majesty. Your kindness is unlike anything I've experienced before."

"You thank me by being in my company." Clark smiled brightly. "And you can thank me by traveling with me to Themyscira."

Lois smiled brightly, Clark could have sworn she was glowing from happiness. "Then travel with you is what I shall do. With complete happiness." Lois paused for a moment. "You know, I was so confused when you asked me if I preferred emeralds or rubies. And now I know why you had asked."

"I hope you enjoy Seafield, it's directly on the coast and is so lush it puts my palace to shame. From the highest tower of the castle if you look out, it's as if you're flying above the ocean. And it is called the ruby islands because rubies wash up on the shore daily, as if a gift from the sea goddesses. Also I figured you did not want to live with your cousin for the rest of your life." Clark said genuinely. Lois' held back her tears at his words, the fact that he had listened to her so carefully and found it within himself to bestow a castle, and a noble title upon her. But it didn't stop the guilt which seemed to weigh more heavily upon her with each passing day.

"Clark, you are the kindest man I've ever met. Where would I be without you?" She said cheerfully, leaning into him.

Clark took her in and smiled. "Perhaps you and I should dance?" He stood up and offered her his hand.

Lois grinned and placed her hand in his. Clark cued the musicians to begin playing and immediately an upbeat melody filled the hall. Clark placed his hands on Lois' hips and lifted her up unexpectedly. Lois let out a girlish squeal and held on tightly. From this day on, everything would be different.

XsX

Much to the displeasure of Bruce who was worrying about Lois being alone with the King traveling to a foreign realm, Lois was packed and waiting for the King and his escort to arrive. The crisp late autumn weather was perfect for traveling. "You remember what we talked about."

"I know Bruce, I'm a big girl, I can handle being by myself and doing everything we spoke about." Lois reassured him as she glanced toward the entrance of the estate waiting to see the beginning of the escort come into sight.

"This could set us up for the rest of the Kings reign Lois." Bruce reiterated. She could only roll her eyes and turn towards him. She placed a hand on his forearm.

"Bruce relax, I understand how important this is." Lois said softly. "I will not disappoint."

The corner of Bruce's lips hitched up for only a moment before his gaze fell on the gates of the estate and the hundreds of men that were making their way through it. Bruce's men quickly made work of gathering Lois' trunks to place with the rest of the luggage going to Themyscira. Clark dismounted from atop his black colt and made his way over to Lois. She was wearing a chocolate brown traveling gown, with a black fur cloak and birdscage veil over her face, as always she took Clark's breath away. "My lady."

Lois curtseyed before him before he quickly wrapped her in an embrace kissing her lips before reluctantly pulling away. "Are you ready for our journey?"

"I am." Lois said happily.

"Lord Wayne, I promise I'll take absolute care of your cousin on our journey, and bring her back to you in one piece." Clark promised extending his hand to the tall dark haired man.

"She better be your Majesty." Bruce said, his voice carrying an inflection of threat in it. Clark laughed heartily before escorting Lois over to her horse and helping her up. He gently caressed her leg through the layers of fabric before mounting his horse next to her.

"Lets go!" Clark called and immediately the royal escort began to move, and with a simple command Lois was on her way to Themyscira, a country she had never been to before, as a guest of the King and would be in his closest company.

Hours later the sun was setting and camp had been set up for the day. They feasted on a small dinner before the majority of people retired to their tents. Lois sat in her tent, a fire roaring from small branches and logs they had found. The ladies the King had provided for her had helped her undress and get her prepared for sleep. Lois dismissed them to their tents and laid down on the soft furs that had been laid out for her. She watched as the fire crackle and popped sending warmth throughout her entire body and sending the comforting smell through the air. Lois was lost in a trance of the dancing flames when she heard voices outside of her tent. She slowly sat up as her heartbeat picked up, she knew the King had placed two guards outside her tent for her protection but she still was cautious. She watched as the flaps of her tent opened to reveal the King in his sleeping robes. Lois gulped and sat up on her elbow watching as he approached her. "Marquess." Clark said as he kneeled before her.

"Your Majesty." Lois said softly, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

**XsX**

**Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it/me for leaving it there? Questions? Ideas? Did you like what the emerald and the ruby ended up being? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lois' heart was racing, the King was seated before her in only his sleeping robe and she in her nightdress. Lois took a calming breath trying to wash away her nerves and appear aloof and confident. Slowly Lois pushed herself up to a sitting position gazing up at the King. "To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

Clark smiled and seated himself on the furs, so close that their legs were touching through the fabric of their nightclothes. Tentatively he reached out and ran his fingers through Lois' thick hair, which had a golden glow to it from the flames, as did the rest of her body. "I wanted to make sure you were comfortable." He said huskily.

Lois sighed with a smile on her face, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're telling me that you walked all the way across camp, from your warm, I'm sure far more comfortable tent. Said who knows what to send my guards away, leaving me vulnerable." Lois was now embellishing and by the smile on the King's face, he was quite enjoying it. "All to see if I was comfortable?"

Clark laughed when she had finished, shaking his head slightly. "Okay, maybe there was a slight ulterior motive to my coming to your tent."

"It is quite scandalous." Lois quirked an eyebrow.

"Quite." Clark agreed leaning into Lois. He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating off his body, the desire coming off in waves.

"Can I ask you something Clark?" Lois whispered before he got too close. She remained silent until he raised his eyes to meet hers. His had darkened with lust, and it frightened her.

"Anything." He spoke honestly. Lois smiled teasingly. She nuzzled her nose against Clark's and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Why is it that when we meet… we always play this elaborate game?" She asked seductively. Clark grinned and released what almost sounded like a growl as he closed the gap between the two of them quickly.

His lips were tender and warm against her own. A breath escaped her nose at the contact and her first instinct was to run her fingers through his hair, before playing with his curls at the nape of his neck. Lois gently parted her lips taking the lead for a moment in the kiss.

Clark's hands began to trail down Lois' back until they were resting just above her tailbone. He pulled Lois into his lap, lifting his lips to match her pace. When he felt her part her lips he took it as her silent cue, Clark slipped his tongue out to gently massage her own. He had not wanted to go too far as this was further then they had ever gone before. Lois groaned when she felt his tongue touch her own, she took his lead and massaged his tongue just as he had done to her. They pulled way from each other slowly, Lois rested her forehead against Clark's, a smile plastered on her face.

"You're so beautiful Lois Lane." Clark said softly placing a gentle kiss against her lips. Lois blushed and looked away shyly, she shifted her position in his lip and felt his hardness brush against her center. She knew what it was, but it still startled her just the same.

"Oh!" Lois pushed off him before covering her mouth. "Oh, Clark I'm so sorry I just… I never felt… oh god I've ruined the moment. I'm sorry."

"Hey." Clark said softly pulled her into his arms once more. "It's okay, there's nothing to be sorry about."

Lois buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his musky male scent. She gently leaned in and kissed his pulse point, she could feel his heart beating beneath her lips, that alone excited her, that she, just a normal woman, could make a King feel this way. "Lois?"

"Hmm?" Lois sounded.

"Remember when I told you I would give up everything for a night in your arms?" Clark asked holding her close, running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"Yes." Lois whispered, toying with the strings of his robes.

"Tonight, I would stay with you, and hold you til dawn, if you'll have me." Clark spoke tenderly. The affection and vulnerability in his voice were unmistakable. Lois smiled and pulled away from him, the confusion immediately flooded Clark's face. She eased herself over to the makeshift bed, pulling back the furs and smiling at him.

"Then come and hold me my darling. There is nothing I want more." Lois teased him as she placed her head down on the pillow. Clark smiled, shrugging his robe off his shoulders leaving him in his nightshirt. Lois turned on her side waiting for him to join her.

Finally he pulled the furs back and slid into the bed next to Lois, wrapping his arms around her immediately. Lois placed a hand against his chest and sighed. "I could do this every night."

"That would be a dream." Lois said softly as she nuzzled her head under Clark's chin.

"Perhaps your new castle at Seafield can be our getaway destination, we can make it our own Eden. Where only you and I are there, and we can leave the world behind." Clark said happily.

"But you can not leave the world behind, you're a King my darling." Lois looked up and kissed his chin, Clark signed contentedly. They remained in silence until Lois lifted her head slightly, resting it on his chest. "Tell me about you."

"About me?" Clark looked down at her confused.

"Yes!" Lois smiled. "You know quite a lot about me, but I'm afraid I do not know as much about you as I would like."

"There's not much to tell really, I was born into royalty, my father the King, and when he died of natural causes at the age of fifty, I took the throne at the age of twenty." Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"What of your mother?" Lois questioned curious as to why he had not mentioned her. She felt Clark shift uncomfortably beneath her.

"My mother died not too long ago." Clark said solemnly. Lois immediately sat up and looked down at him.

"Oh Clark, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Lois said sincerely. She couldn't believe the one time she asked Clark to talk about himself she completely shoved her foot in her mouth.

Clark's face softened and he reached up cupping Lois' face in his hands. "It's okay Lois. You didn't know. But I think perhaps something good has come out of her passing."

"What's that?" Lois questioned looking down at him.

"The night I received the news, I realized truly how alone I was in the world. For whatever reason I looked to the heavens and begged my mother, I said _Put her in my way_. And I believe you are exactly what I asked for." Clark smiled while Lois' heart broke. She smiled softly before tucking her head back under his chin. "Lois, if you were me… what would you do?"

"What?" Lois questioned the odd question.

"If you were me, what are some things you would do to better the world?" Clark asked running his fingers up and down her arm.

"Clark, it's not my place to tell a King how to rule?" Lois spoke cautiously.

"No, but this King wants to hear what you have to say." Clark said softly as he brushed his nose against Lois'.

"I would create jobs, anything to help people not go hungry and have to resort to crime to survive. I would put emphasis on the arts, reading, writing, architecture, all things that are so important and get passed off. If there was a possible way to get the news directly from you out to the masses without word of mouth where people can change whatever they see fit to. I… I don't know. I haven't really thought much about it." Lois rattled off things that Bruce and Oliver had informed her about when they had first met and added some of her own. Clark must have enjoyed what he heard because he smiled brightly.

"We have a long day tomorrow. We should go to sleep. Goodnight."

Lois looked up, kissed Clark's lips before putting her head down and whispered, "Goodnight." As soon as she felt his breath begin to even out Lois allowed her tears to fall.

XsX

The next day they finally arrived in Themyscira after hours of travel. The realm was vastly different then what Clark ruled, this palace reminded Lois of a palace one read about in fairy tales, everything seemed to have a glitter to it. Everything seemed a little brighter, a little cleaner, almost as if they had entered a fantasy land. The only thing Lois knew about Themyscira was that women had ruled it since it was founded, many men had tried to conquer the desired fertile lands, and had failed miserably, Lois respected the women of Themyscira and knew she would have to be on top of her game.

Lois was shown to her room as they entered the palace while Clark was immediately taken to the Princess Diana. The palace was open and light, it took Lois' breath away. She packed her things away in the drawers and wardrobes that were placed in the room. Lois couldn't help but checking her appearance in the full length mirror making sure everything was as it should be. Her hair had been pulled up respectively, and she was dressed in the color of Themyscira, gold. Lois jumped as there was a knock on her chamber door. She slowly opened it smiling when she saw Clark on the other side. "Is everything to your liking?"

"Of course, everything is more than enough." Lois spoke honestly taking him in from head to toe. "Did you meet with the Princess?"

"I have," Clark smiled. "She is looking forward to meeting you."

"I hope I do not disappoint." Lois pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in worry. Clark took a step forward hooking his finger under her chin, raising her head.

"That would be impossible." Clark smiled before offering his arm to Lois. "Shall we?"

Lois nodded her head and wrapped her arm around Clark's elbow allowing him to escort her into the ballroom for Princess Diana's birthday.

If Lois was impressed by Clark's masquerade ball, this was even more extravagant. Lois entered the ballroom and was greeted with the sight of acrobats and fire breathers. Men were walking on air with the help of silks strung to the ceiling. Lois was in awe but was being ushered toward the front of the room where Lois saw her first glimpse of the Princess. She was absolutely beautiful, she had an air of royalty around her, she sat up straight in her throne with a small smile on her face watching as the progression went on before her, in her honor. Lois swallowed thickly as Clark placed her in front of Princess Diana, her green eyes examining Lois immediately.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira, it is my honor to present Lois Lane, Marquess of Seafield." Clark said adoringly as he held Lois' hand.

"Your Majesty." Lois curtseyed before the princess. "Happy Birthday."

"Marquess." Diana acknowledged Lois with a smile on her face. "The King has sang your praises to me, he's told me about you, and if half of the things are true, you are welcome in my realm."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Lois raised to her feet before casting a glance to Clark, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"The King told me of your rescue of the young woman being attacked by a man on the Kingsroad. That was brave, if I didn't know you were from the Shadow Coast I would believe you a woman of Themyscira yourself." Diana nodded her head, her golden crown glittering in the candle lights. "I would have you and the King sit next to me."

Clark smiled and assisted Lois to her seat, and Clark took his place next to the Princess as they watched the on goings of the party. Lois' eyes were drawn to the gypsies as they danced, played with fire, and juggled. She had never seen such antics and was enjoying it immensely, Lois smiled before turning to her side to see if Clark was enjoying it as much as she was. When she turned though she saw the King and Princess close to one another whispering in each others ears while the Princess laughed joyfully. Immediately Lois' smile dropped as she watched the two of them interact. That was what was supposed to be, a King and Princess, two royals by blood together, enjoying each others company. They belonged together, not a peasant servant girl pretending to be royal and a King.

Lois quickly snapped her head back to the show going on before her, taking a long drink of wine, which she hadn't touched. She wouldn't allow herself to cry, no matter how heavy her heart felt within her chest. _Was this what love felt like? Was this jealousy?_ If so they were two emotions that hurt beyond what Lois could have ever expected.

"Are you having fun?" She heard his voice in her ear.

"Yes, it's wonderful." Lois sugarcoated her reply sipping her wine.

"You know that's wine right?" Clark asked worriedly.

"Of course I know it's wine. I'm not stupid." Lois said softly.

"I never said you were Lois." Clark furrowed his browns. "Hey, look at me." Lois glanced up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Lois whispered. "I'm just tired it's been a long day. I just want to enjoy the show. Do not worry about me."

Later that night the room was spinning around Lois as she sat down on her bed. Her stomach felt as it would if she was on a ship, but much worse. She looked up to see Clark enter the room. He kneeled in front of her, cupping her cheek softly.

"Lois, what is wrong? Tell me." Clark pleaded with Lois.

"Nothing is wrong. Please, just leave me alone." Lois cried. She knew the wine had heightened her emotions and she was paying the price. Clark wrapped Lois up in his arms absolutely confused on what caused her to become so upset.

"Lois, I want to help." Clark said as he rocked her back and forth feeling her tears soak is clothing.

"You can't help me." Lois cried desperately. She was gone, she could not take anymore. She couldn't do this anymore. When she returned home she was going to end it, once and for all, she couldn't allow the charade to go on any longer.

XsX

The sun had set long ago and the palace was so quiet all one could hear was snores and mice. Zod was seated in his darkened room with only one candle giving off just enough light to illuminate his face. He sat with his legs crossed reading some scrollings when his door opened. He looked up with a rather pleased looking Lex. "Well? Was your journey to the Shadow Coast prove to be worthwhile?"

"More than you could ever imagine." Lex grinned happily. "We must ride to my estate right now. You'll be pleased to see the gift I've taken from the coast."

"Oh? That sounds intriguing." Zod closed his book and blew out the candle.

"You have no idea." Lex spoke in the darkness as the two men, exited the palace and rode to the Luthor estate shadowed by night.

**XsX**

**DUN DUN DUN! So what did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Let me know what you thought!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He had stayed with her throughout the night, holding her while she cried until she fell asleep. It may have not been seen by most as something that was proper, but Lois was thankful. When she awoke the next morning she was tightly wrapped in Clark's protective embrace and it only made her want to cry all over again. Lois smiled at his sleeping form before slipping away from him, somehow managing not to wake him, she knew they would be departing from Themyscira in a few hours and she needed to start dressing, packing, and gaining the courage to tell Clark the truth.

It hadn't taken her long to dress, she turned on her heel when her ladies all curtseyed and uttered "Your Majesty." Clark leaned against the doorframe watching Lois.

"Leave us." Clark commanded the women, all of whom quickly disappeared from the room. Lois could barely meet his eyes, she placed her hands in front of her and blushed in embaressment. She could hear Clark's boots approach her. "Are you okay my darling?"

"Yes." Lois said able to control and fight the emotions she was feeling. "I'm feeling much better today. Thank you, for everything last night. I apologize for how I acted, I feel like such a fool."

"Hey," Clark said gently as he cupped her face, running his thumb across her cheekbone. "You don't have to apologize for being upset. I just want to make sure it was nothing I did."

Lois shook her head, a silent gesture to show him that it was nothing he did. The two remained silent for a few minutes, just wrapped in their embrace. Slowly courage just began to build in Lois and she wanted to just get everything out on the table while she still had the strength.

"Clark."

"Lois."

They chuckled as they both spoke at the same time. Lois' heart was racing, she had been so close. She smiled softly at the King, "You first."

"Lois I… I didn't just bring you to Themyscira for my own pleasure. I wanted you to experience life as I do, see what I see. I also did not bestow the title of Marquess upon you for your own benefit. But to show you…" He paused, trying to find the right words. "I… I've never been in this position before. Now that I'm in it I can't seem to find the right words." Lois looked down in dread, she knew what was coming, she knew perfectly well. "Lois, my feelings for you," Another pause, "are very strong."

Lois couldn't bear to hear the rest. "Please, stop." She begged. "Please, do not go any further."

"Excuse me?" Clark questioned utterly confused as Lois pulled away from him slightly. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Please do not continue in that manner, I know what you are going to ask and…" Lois' voice broke. "I can't bear it."

"Have I offended you in some way?" Clark started to become defensive and advance on Lois.

"No, I am the one that is cause for offense. I fear I am not worthy of…" Lois began but Clark interrupted.

"I have no care for if you think you are not worthy of my feelings Lois. I spoke to you of them because I love you." Clark said before quickly advancing on her. "I wish to marry you because I love you."

Lois couldn't hold her tears in anymore. "Clark, I just can not bear what I know in my heart is true. Please… I have so much to say to you, can we wait until we are back at the castle and speak then? I promise I will explain everything, but I want to do it back home. I am sorry if I am causing you to be confused, but I, I must confess."

"How am I to believe that you are not offended, when you reacted in the manner of which you did?" Clark spoke harshly. Lois knew she needed to act quickly.

"Clark, I… I am sorry for reacting how I have. Please lets talk once we return. I promise it will explain everything." Lois pleaded with him. Before he could respond Sir Tolmey was in the room.

"Your Grace, the escort is ready and waiting." Sir Tolmey bowed.

"Very good." Clark said vacantly watching as Sir Tolmey left the room. He turned to Lois, she could see the wall he had built up, thick and strong. "I will allow you to explain, and I do indeed hope that it will explain this mess of a trip."

His words were like a dagger twisted through her heart and as she watched him leave it was as if she had been torn in two. She could only hope he would indeed listen to her. It was as if everything had come crashing down around her. Why did he have to choose that moment to propose? What else would happen once she returned back to Clark's palace.

On the journey back Clark did not ride beside her, eat with her, or visit her tent to hold her. Most of the time he was up at the front of the escort while Lois was heavily guarded in the center. The feeling of terror and dread in her stomach grew with each step the horses made back to the realm. Lois was certain she had no more tears to cry as once night fell and the King did not visit her she felt vacant, and no tears fell from her eyes.

The next morning was the same, she caught a small glimpse of Clark as the escort all gathered before mounting their horses and loosing sight of him all together. The final leg of the journey was done in silence, Lois hadn't even taken in the beautiful surroundings, only looking forward seeing only armored knights and their horses.

Once the palace came into view, the harsh feeling of reality crashed upon Lois like waves on the shore. There was no turning back, or getting out of the situation, she got herself in this position and it was up to her to fix it. Lois was helped off her horse by a knight and quickly patted its neck before making her way to the front of the escort. She saw Clark speaking with a tall dark haired man, with scruff on his face and ice blue eyes. As Lois approached them he looked at her and faintly smiled before turning his attention back to the King. "Your Majesty it is of utmost importance to you."

"Thank you Lord Zod. I'll be right there." Clark nodded his head not even aware Lois was at his side.

"Your Majesty." Lois spoke softly, she wasn't sure if he would still be okay with her using his informal name. "Can we go somewhere and speak?"

"Yes we can, but there is an urgent matter I must attend to that has been brought to my attention. You can come with me if you'd like and as soon as I am finished we can speak." Clark said vacantly while Lois just nodded her head in acceptance. Clark made his way towards the palace entrance with Lois in tow. She had bought a few more moments of time to refine exactly what she had planned to tell him. The two made their way to the throne room in silence, Clark threw open the door and Lois' heart stopped at the sight before her.

Standing in the center of the room waiting for the King was not only the bald man that Lois had assaulted in the woods, but also the man that had came and got Clark when they arrived at the palace, but worst of all Lois' old master, Master Aeman, was there with them, with a smug smile on his face. Bruce, Oliver and Jimmy were nowhere to be found.

Lois stopped dead in her tracks and quickly grabbed Clark's hand out of instinct. Clark turned to look at her frightened and paled face, confused as to why she would react in such a way.

"What is the matter Miss Lane, do you see someone familiar?" The bald man grinned devilishly, pulling his black leather gloves off his hand one finger at a time. She looked at Master Aeman who looked like a man rejoiced, casually stroking his thick brown beard.

"What is going on here?" Clark raised his voice looking between Zod, Lex, the unknown man, and Lois. "Zod, you said this was of utmost importance to me. Now I'm absolutely tired of games. Someone had best tell me what is going on!"

Master Aeman stepped forward bowing before the King. "Your Majesty. Almost a year ago a servant working at my farm escaped and stole one of our best horses."

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with me?" Clark asked on his last whim.

"Because she's standing right next to you, your Majesty." Master Aeman smiled that disgusting grin that made Lois' stomach turn, a grin that she had seen far too often. Lois still held onto Clark's hand, desperately he would allow her to explain. Clark turned and looked at Lois in disbelief, he quickly snatched his hand away from hers which made Lois gasp in shock.

"No, Master Aeman, you must have made a mistake, this is _Marquess_ Lois Lane, cousin of Lord Bruce Wayne." Lex mocked. Master Aeman laughed heartily.

"She is no more a Marquess than I am a King. She is the daughter of a dead mother, and a dead father who was a worthless solider before he died in disgrace." Master Aeman spat. "She should be grateful that I took her in and gave her work, and showed her my _deepest_ affections."

Tears now streamed down Lois' face at his words, her chest felt as if it was constricting, even within the confines of her corset. She was panting and clutching at her stomach. Clark took a few steps away from Lois. "No, this can't be true."

"Clark," Lois choked out. "I can explain, this is what I wanted to speak to you about."

"We believe that Lord Wayne and possibly his friends set this entire thing up. Why else would they claim that this peasant rat was Wayne's cousin. And what better way to gain the ear of the King than to place a woman in his way?" Zod added. "Think of all the things you've set in motion that have been placed in front of you by them, your Majesty. And how many of those acts did the woman praise hm?"

Lois felt as if she was falling from the sky, plummeting to the ground with no one to swoop in and rescue her. She took a step towards the King. "Clark, please!"

Clark pulled away from her, the betrayal washing over him. "To you I am, your Majesty!" Lois quickly stepped back at his outburst. "You have made a fool out of me. I can't believe I was so blind to not see what was right before me."

"Cla… your Majesty, no please!" Lois cried out. "I love you with all my being, I just, I need to explain, even if you do not believe me I _must_ explain."

"What shall we do with this pretender your Majesty?" Lex stepped forward ignoring Lois' plea. "Shall we throw her down in the dungeons and have her hanged for her deceit? Shall she be beheaded? Shall we shave her head, strip her of her clothes and set her out into the city?"

Clark thought about his options for a few moments before turning to Master Aeman. "Did you come here to get your horse back? Or your servant?" The King said the last word as if it was the bitterest word to ever escape his lips

"Well, your Majesty, I came for the horse, but I wouldn't mind getting the girl back either." Master Aeman grinned happily.

"Then you may take them both." Clark turned to walk from the room. Lois was frantic, she would rather take any of the options Luthor had suggested over returning back to the Aeman farm.

"No, please! Your Majesty don't send me back with him." Lois cried as he approached her.

"I have no care of what becomes of you." Clark said hatefully. "You are stripped of your titles I have given you, and all the benefits that come with them." With that Clark turned and left the room. Lois cried to herself, she wanted to collapse onto the floor but she knew she needed to get away from Master Aeman, however just as she took a step to break for freedom she felt an arm around her wrist.

"I won't let you get away a second time." Master Aeman hissed in her ear causing Lois to grimace and cry out. It was over.

"Well done Lord Luthor." Zod stood next to Lex, watching as the whole ordeal played out.

"Thank you." Lex grinned subtly. "Now the girl is out of the way, and things will resume to what they once were. And you and I shall be in the highest power once again."

XsX

"We've searched every tavern within ten miles and this so called murderer is no where to be found. I don't understand why all three of us had to go on this mission for Luthor and Zod." Jimmy spoke as he mounted his horse for the umpteenth time that day.

"Because this man has plans to murder the King, you know Zod has a way of finding these things out." Bruce reminded him.

"But why couldn't those two do it themselves?" Jimmy questioned.

"Perhaps they know we're more cut out for taking down a murderer." Oliver said before looking between Bruce and jimmy, "Well two of us are anyway."

"Hey!" Jimmy whined not enjoying the slight.

"The King and Marquess return today." Bruce changed the subject as he urged his horse forward onto their next destination.

"Do you think she'll return with her innocence in tact?" Jimmy asked wiggling his eyebrows as he posed the question.

"She best return with it." Bruce said angrily.

"No matter, the King is absolutely in love with her. He's made her a Marquess, and if I said that I didn't think a proposal was right around the corner then I would be lying." Oliver grinned handsomely. "We'll hear everything when she returns back to Wayne's tonight."

As they were making their way to the next tavern Oliver's squire came screaming up to them on horseback. Oliver laughed. "Easy there speedy."

"My Lord, I have news from the palace." The squire spoke out of breath holding a scroll out to Oliver, with Lex Luthors seal. Oliver broke the seal and began to read, the smile instantly fading from his face as he paled.

"What is it?" Jimmy questioned.

"There is no murderer, Luthor and Zod sent us out here purposely. They've found Lois' old Master and exposed her to the King. We have to get back now!" Oliver said panic stricken as he kicked his horse, who reared onto his hind legs before speeding off into a gallop. The two other men did the same leaving the squire there alone, and soon he too mounted his horse and made his way back to the palace.

**XsX**

**Well I have nothing to say, I'll leave that to you all! Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Suggestions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: This chapter may be a little rough for some readers. There is a very intense scene between Master Aeman and Lois. Nothing TOO insane, but just a warning. Also the chapter that's in italics is a flashback. Really looking forward to your feedback, remember this story will have a happy ending!**

**Chapter 13**

Bruce, Oliver and Jimmy reached the palace hours later, even with running their horses as fast as they could they couldn't have arrived any sooner. The three quickly dismounted their horses and rushed into the palace to find the King. The halls were oddly quiet, not the usual milling about of servants. They each ran to the throne room where they were greeted by Lex, Zod, and their smug smiles.

"Oh good you're back. Tell me my Lords, did you find our murderer?" Lex questioned grinning from ear to ear.

"The only murderer here is going to be me when I snap your neck." Bruce spat.

"Where is she?" Oliver growled taking a step towards his two foes.

"Who, my Lord?" Lex said pleasantly.

"Lois."

"Who?" Zod leaned forward narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Lois Lane. Where is she!" Oliver screamed.

"Oh, the whore. Well she's gone. I'm afraid the King gave her back to her old master, I suggested some other punishments, but I suspect her master will give her the treatment she deserves." Lex said feigning concern. Suddenly Bruce lunged forward towards Lex, Bruce grabbed him by his collar as his fist connected with the bald mans jaw.

Oliver and Jimmy pulled Bruce off of Lex whose mouth was now bleeding. Lex got to his feet and spit out the blood. "What's the matter, did she invite you into her bed too Wayne. How scandalous."

"I'll kill you." Bruce threatened snarling.

"I'd like to see you try." Lex smiled cradling his jaw turning to leave the room to have it tended to. "Oh, I wouldn't bother talking to the King, he's furious."

Jimmy turned to his two friends who were both mad with anger. "Look I don't care what he says, we have to speak to the King. And we have to get Lois back. Even if our plan is now ruined we can not allow Lois to suffer back in that life with that man doing god knows what to her."

Jimmy watched as the two men almost instantly calmed down taking a few deep breaths. "You're right Jimmy." Bruce nodded his head before looking to Oliver.

"Let's find the King." Oliver agreed. They walked the palace until they heard screams and things breaking. All three men stopped knowing that they had found the King, and all were prepared for what consequences awaited them. They had to do this, it was the right thing to do.

XsX

_Lois struggled as she was dragged from the palace in the grasp of Master Aeman. She desperately tried any way possible to break free and run for her life, but his grip was so tight it was impossible. She shivered as Master Aeman leaned in closer to her. "After far too long you are back where you belong. I own you Lois Lane, I've owned you since your father sold you to me for money for the taverns and brothels. You will always belong to me."_

"_I belong to no one." Lois said coldly, snatching her face away from his invading lips._

_Master Aeman harshly pulled her to a stop. He ran a dirty finger down her tear stained face, a smile on his face. "No you belong to me. And that will be made official soon enough."_

_Lois furrowed her brows as her stomach turned over making her feel sick instantly. They finally exited the palace as Sir Tolmey was just readying her silver for the stables. "Not that one Sir." Master Aeman called. "That is my horse, it was stolen from me and by order of the King I am taking it home."_

_Sir Tolmey looked between the dirty middle aged man and Lois with confusion. "Marquess? Is this true?"_

"_She's no longer Marquess." Master Aeman laughed mockingly. "Help her into the saddle and bind her hands to it."_

_Master Aeman moved to ready his horse just in front of Lois' silver. Sir Tolmey turned to Lois. "Marquess what is this?"_

"_He's right," Lois whispered vacant of emotion. "I am not Marquess, and I never really was. I should ask for forgiveness but for everything I've done… perhaps I do not deserve it. Now help me into the saddle and please tie my hands, it is the Kings order. I am resolved to my fate."_

_Sir Tolmey lifted Lois into the saddle solemnly. Lois crossed her hands around the horn of the saddle and looked sadly at Sir Tolmey, nodding her approval. Sir Tolmey stole a glance at Master Aeman who was just now mounting his horse. "Where are you going?" He whispered._

"_Home. Back to the Shadow Coast. Where I've always belonged." Lois said almost as if she had been told to say the words. Sir Tolmey began to bind Lois' hands to the saddle._

"_Are you in danger Lois?" The knight whispered._

"_I'd be in danger no matter where I go." Lois replied sadly. "Thank you for everything Sir Tolmey, I wish I could repay you."_

"_How long does it take to tie her bloody hands to the saddle? We haven't got all day." Master Aeman shouted as he pulled his horse up next to Lois._

"_She's ready." Sir Tolmey said sadly as he looked up at Lois. "Safe journey my lady."_

_Lois didn't respond only looked straight forward as Master Aeman's horse began to move and her silver followed suit knowing what it needed to do. Sir Tolmey looked crossly at the man who had taken Lois away, he quickly turned on his heel and made his way into the castle._

XsX

Oliver didn't bother with knocking, he threw the Kings chamber door open and watched as a glass nearly shattered on his head. The King was seething, he was panting, and from the debris all over the room he had smashed everything breakable within reach. Clark looked at the three of them with all the hatred he was feeling. "You are the last three people I want to see. I should have your heads."

"Your Majesty..." Oliver started.

"GET OUT!" Clark screamed at the three men.

"No." Jimmy said bravely as he stepped next to Oliver. "Now you need to listen to us your Majesty. What we did may have been wrong, but you should not take it out on Lois."

"Oh? I shouldn't? And pray tell what would you gentlemen have done to a woman that had done nothing but lie to you the entire duration of your relationship. Perhaps I should have beheaded her as Luthor suggested." Clark hovered over Jimmy, but the smaller man stood his ground.

"Perhaps beheading would be a more merciful death. Do you have any idea what you've sentenced her to? What her old master will do to her?" Jimmy raised his voice. Clark's eyes clouded over and the anger seemed to wash away from him.

"I do not care what happens to that woman." Clark said vacantly before turning his back on his three councilmen. The three looked at one another before respecting the King's wishes. As they exited the room they closed the door and turned toward each other.

"He's lying when he said he doesn't care. Did you see how he changed when we said that Lois is in trouble?" Bruce whispered quietly.

"He needs some time to cool off. Maybe when he has he will hear us out." Oliver nodded before he picked up on heavy footsteps approaching them. They all turned to see the head knight of the King's royal guard, Sir Tolmey approach.

"What is going on my Lords? Why did that disgusting man rush off with the Marquess, and why did I have to bind her to the saddle." Sir Tolmey looked expectantly between the men.

"The man took Lois because she was a servant at his farm, and she ran away. Luthor must have found him somehow and brought him here. We found her and groomed her to put her in the Kings way. We admit it was for our personal gain but we can not allow Lois to go back with her old Master." Bruce explained.

The knight looked between the men in shock with what they had just admitted to him. "She looked so, empty when I watched her leave. I asked if she was in danger and she said no more than she'd be anywhere else."

"We need to get her back." Oliver said boldly. "I don't even want to think of the things that man plans to do."

"If there is anything I can do to help my Lords. I want to see no harm come to the Lady." Sir Tolmey said chivalrously, ever the gallant knight.

"Let us retire to my estate, it's the closest and there are no little spies there." Bruce offered and all the men quickly nodded before making their way out of the castle.

XsX

Lois couldn't speak, and it wasn't because she was shocked or frightened, it was because she was literally being gagged. Master Aeman had grown tired of her constant struggling, shouting and insults and quickly shoved some thick fabric in her mouth and tied it tightly. The sun had set and Master Aeman had stopped at a brothel for a place to rest before they returned to the farm.

The Madame looked at them strangely as they entered, especially with Lois' arms tied and gagged, before accepting the sight. "How many rooms will you be needing sir?"

"Just one." Master Aeman smiled brightly pulling Lois in close to him making her grimace and want to cry out. The madame waited for Aeman to pay them and cleared their throats when he didn't move.

"Oh." Master Aeman said finally noticing what the hold up was. He looked around before his eyes fell on Lois. He reached forward and ripped her heavy velvet cloak from her body which caused her to cry out, even through the gag. "I'll pay you with this, sell it, it's worth more than your room I'm sure. This was a gift from the King's council."

The madame studied it, "Fair enough. Go to the second floor, make a left and the room at the end of the hall is empty tonight."

Aeman nodded his acceptance and harshly grabbed Lois' arm so tightly it hurt. All throughout the brothel Lois heard moans and screams of both pain and pleasure. It made her feel sick that she was here with Master Aeman. Aeman threw her in the room so roughly she fell to the floor, quickly scurrying back.

"Oh come come now. I could have made you sleep in the woods." Aeman said feigning curtsey as he sat on the bed, it creaked as his weight made contact on it. "I have so much to tell you. You've been gone so long you've missed quite a lot. Well first and foremost we have not replaced you, no one could replace you; so everyone has been doing twice the work. I hope that makes you happy. Master Brewer has passed and given me all his farm lands, so our farm is flourishing. Let's see what else," By his tone Lois knew what was coming wasn't a good thing. "Oh that's right. When you left my life was big with child. Well unfortunately, or fortunately however you look at it, she died in childbirth. The child survived, it was a daughter. I have no use for a daughter so I got rid of her." Lois cringed at the cruelty.

"And I'm sure you're thinking _where do I come in? Why did my beloved Master continue to look for me after I so rudely left him?_ Well I'm glad you were thinking that! You see, I plan on taking a new wife, a beautiful, young, _fertile _wife." Lois' heart was racing as he continued on. "What woman wouldn't want to be my Mistress on such a prosperous farm? I'm old enough that I have the luxury to choose my own wife. And I choose you Lois Lane." Lois cried out in despair as he finished his statement. Immediately Aeman stood up, stalked over to Lois and hit her across the cheek.

"You have no say in the matter, I possess you, you're my property, you are mine!" Master Aeman spat. "We shall marry before the new month and I shall squirt a son into your belly. I know you would not defy me and give me daughters, you're too strong to birth daughters." Aeman got that icy calm demeanor that shook Lois to the core. "And if you do disgrace me with a daughter well, I'll end your and the child's life. And all of your escapades will have been for nothing."

"Now, I'm going to untie the gag, but you have to promise not to scream, unless it's in pleasure." Aeman grinned deviously, Lois could only hold back her tears. He reached behind her and untied the fabric. Lois gasped once she was free, desperately trying to not faint, not trusting him with her unconscious body.

"I would rather hang then be your wife or birth your child." Lois spat defiantly at him. She knew he would only hit her again, which proved to be true, but she would not sit in silence.

"If you think angering me now will lessen your beatings when we return to the farm, you're sorely mistaken. I'll make sure you never run away from me again." Master Aeman threatened as he made his way to the door. "I'm going to go down and drink til I piss myself. Actually," he paused grabbing Lois by the arm, she immediately threw an elbow into his stomach. But it made no matter he only tightened his grip and threw Lois out onto the hard floor in the hallway. "You can sleep out here for that."

Lois cradled her arm and watched as he disappeared down the steps. This couldn't be happening, this could not be her life. In less than a day things had gone from pleasant with a hint of dread straight into the fieriest hell. She didn't know how much longer she could fight.

XsX

Clark sat in silence in his chambers. He couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. He wanted to give his life to her, his body and soul. Never before had he felt such a connection to a woman. Was any of it even real, or was it all just an act she put on do advance Wayne, Olsen, and Queen?

Perhaps he shouldn't have acted to harshly. How bad must a woman's situation be to run so far away on her own? That she was willing to risk her life traveling alone then continue where she was.

Clark couldn't sleep, all he could see when he closed his eyes was her face, tears streaming down her face begging him to listen. How could someone putting on an act be that frantic? Were her feelings true? How could those emotions be fake?

He reached for his wine and took a hearty swig of the strong liquid. Had he made a grave mistake?

XsX

"Two of us need to stay here." Bruce advised as Jimmy, Oliver and Sir Tolmey stood around a round table in one of the many rooms of Bruce's estate. "We must deal with the King. If the other two discover anything we'll send word immediately."

"What about Luthor and Zod?" Jimmy questioned.

"We'll deal with them later. Right now we must focus on Lois and getting her back, and hopefully getting back in the good graces of the King again." Oliver stated, all the other men nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay." Jimmy nodded.

"And I'll stay." Bruce stepped forward.

"Lord Wayne? Are you sure?" Sir Tolmey questioned, "I could stay."

"You're from the Shadow Coast am I right?" Bruce questioned Sir Tolmey.

"I am."

"Well you know it better than any of us. You go with Oliver and bring our lady home." Bruce smiled as all the men made their way to the main door of the Wayne estate. Bruce opened the door to allow Sir Tolmey and Oliver to leave but immediately halted when he saw who was about to knock on his door. She looked as if she had aged ten years, her natural red hair was plagued with silver streaks and she looked as if she'd been through hell, not like the Queen they had once known. But more importantly she was not dead as they had thought.

"Your Majesty?" Bruce spoke before he and the men quickly bent down on their knees. "You're alive."

**XsX**

**Alright guys, lay it on me. What did you think? Too much? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Lois was stripped naked and chained up against the wall sobbing. Her back was covered in thick gashes from the whipping and the wounds were weeping blood. Her head was hung low and she felt as if she was about to loose consciousness. She cried out as she felt harsh calloused hands grab into her bare skin and harshly spin her to face them. "And that is just the beginning. Tomorrow we'll do this again. Was it worth it? Running away to be the whore of a King only for that same King to return you to my grasp. Hm?" Aeman tormented Lois before releasing her restraints causing her to fall to the wooden floor in a bloody heap. "You'll sleep here tonight with the pigs whore."_

Clark's eyes flew open as he shot up in bed. His heart was racing and his body was covered in sweat. It seemed far too real for his liking, he couldn't bear it if that was indeed the fate that awaited Lois. She may have lied to him and deceived him, but she didn't deserve to be beaten and abused. He would get over the things she had done, but if Aeman did hurt Lois he would not be able to live with himself knowing that he had allowed it to happen.

Lois was right, even if he didn't believe her he owed it to her to listen. He was a King and sometimes he needed to forget his own pride and do the right thing, even if the right thing wasn't always easy. He had listened to her when he knew she was not royalty, only the cousin of Lord Wayne. Was there any difference between that title and the title of servant? Clark knew something was eating at her when they were at Princess Diana's birthday ball, something was wrong, he desperately wanted to know what it was but she would not tell him. That was it, she was going to confess to the lies, come clean. But was she going to admit what she had done because she truly had feelings for him and couldn't lie to him any longer, or because the guilt and the fear became too much to bear? Clark hoped it was the former.

Clark quickly threw the disheveled sheets off his body and began to dress. It didn't take him long and as soon as he was finished he quickly rushed off to Zod's chambers within the palace, even though he had his own estate he seemed to prefer staying at the palace. Clark walked down the dark and vacant hallways, he didn't know why Zod preferred to live in the North tower, it was always so bleak and dark and far away from everything else. He approached the closed wooden door and knocked loudly, he didn't care if Zod was sleeping.

It didn't take long for him to pick up on the sounds behind the door before it opened revealing Zod and Lex both in the room. "Well just the two men I wanted to see." Clark smiled. He knew in order to get what wanted he'd need to play their game.

"Your Majesty." The two men bowed. "It's late, what are you doing up at such an hour?"

Clark smiled and circled the room while the two men remained stationary. It was a subtle gesture to show that he was truly the only one in power there. "I could ask you two the same thing. But that's no matter. I've been thinking and Lex you were right Lord Luthor."

"About what your Grace?" Lex asked with his signature smile.

"I shouldn't have handed the woman over to her old Master so quickly. He will most likely kill her, and I'd rather see her suffer at my hand and die by a sword swung by my men then someone who is no more important than the dirt under my feet." Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me where his farm is and I'll go back and retrieve her." Clark said finally stopping in front of the two men.

"With all due respect your Majesty, I would rather send another guard to retrieve her if that is your wish. It is too dangerous for you to go alone." Zod advised.

"Yes but I would watch the hope diminish from her eyes when she finds I have not returned to rescue her, but to bring her back and see her tortured by my hand." Clark grinned. "She needs to learn to not make a fool of a King."

"Now you're starting to sound like the King you were early in your reign." Lex grinned putting his arm around the King. "I think that would be a lovely gesture. And besides, Zod, he is King, the most powerful King the realm has ever seen. I think he can handle anyone that dare give him trouble on his journey."

"As you wish." Zod conceded, not very enthusiastically.

"He is taking her back to the Aeman farm on the Shadow Coast. It's the biggest farm on the entire bloody coast I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding it." Lex grinned clapping the King on the chest. "What shall we do with the three traitors on your council?"

"We'll deal with that when I return. Right now I want to go play." Clark grinned deviously before exiting the room.

"You really think he's going to bring her back to torture her?" Zod questioned.

"Of course he is. The King has lost his mother and now the so called love of his life through betrayal. We've driven him to his breaking point, and now we'll be able to truly rule through him and have everything we've ever desired." Lex grinned. "By the way how is our dearly beloved "deceased Queen" fairing?"

"The old bird is still alive, though how I'm not quite sure. We've been poisoning her food for some time, enough to make her weak and frail. Once we are truly in power I'll dispose of her."

"Good, good." Lex nodded his head.

XsX

"Your Majesty, how… how is this possible?" Jimmy asked as Alfred placed hot tea and a platter of food in front of the Queen, who was seated in front of the fire desperately trying to warm herself. She had changed into a gown that was one of Lois', Martha even questioned if Bruce was engaged when she saw how many gowns he had in the wardrobe.

"You boys remember, you are to call me Martha, I've known all of you since you were babies." The red headed Queen smiled warmly as she reached for a cup of tea. "And anything is possible if one has enough faith."

"Tell us everything." Bruce spoke.

"A few months before I was taken all of my ladies in waiting disappeared, and somehow new ones started. Zod told me they were girls Clark had sent over for me, but I knew that wasn't true. You see, I found out a secret Lex and Zod had been planning, they had plans to overthrow the King and rule the realm together. Slowly their ladies began to poison my food, which caused me to fall ill. I sent for a doctor and was immediately taken to Zod's estate. You all know how far that is from the palace." Martha explained.

"I'll kill him." Oliver seethed. Martha smiled softly and placed her hand gently on the young man's shoulder that was shaking in anger.

"Zod continued to poison my food, the little that I was given to begin with. He told me I was in their way and as soon as I was of no use to him I would be ridden of permanently. I don't know why they kept me alive honestly. But over time I began to develop a relationship with the young man who would bring me my food. And slowly he started to bring unsoiled bread to me which I would eat and dispose of the poisonous meals. He helped me escape. I knew going to the palace would be too dangerous if I ran into Zod or Lex, so I came here. I knew you boys would bring my son to me." Martha said hopefully before watching as all the men's faces fell. "What is it?"

"The King isn't exactly happy with us at the moment." Oliver looked down at the floor. Martha sighed and raised a brow.

"What did you all do?"

"You have to understand Martha, we saw what was happening. Zod and Lex were manipulating the King and slowly trying to rule through him. We couldn't allow that to happen, no matter how much we pointed out the flaws in their plans the King would not listen. We had to take desperate action. We… we found a woman, a servant girl from the Shadow Coast. We cleaned her up and shaped her into a proper woman. We figured if she could sweeten our ideas to the King, we'd be able to combat the duo of Luthor and Zod." Bruce explained. "The King was quite taken with her."

"Oh no." Martha sighed softly having an idea as to where the story was going to end.

"He liked her so much that gave her the title of Marquess of Seafield, something she never asked for. We thought he was going to propose to her, but that never happened. And then he took her to Themyscira for the Princess Diana's birthday ball. When they returned we were sent out to find a man Zod said was planning to assassinate the King, but the only problem was that man didn't exist. Zod and Luthor had discovered our plan, found the girl's old Master, Master Aeman, and exposed her to the King. The King sent them away back to the Shadow Coast and has been quite angry." Bruce finished. "We never meant for this to happen."

"When playing with the heart someone is bound to get hurt. It looks like you boys have hurt two in the process." Martha looked between the men before she furrowed her brows. "Did you say Aeman?"

"Yes, Master Aeman was her Master's name. He's a farmer on the Shadow Coast." Jimmy nodded, Martha only paled.

"This isn't good. The Aeman's have had a history of being cruel slave drivers. I remember when Jonathan and I got word of Aeman III, this man's father I would assume. I can only imagine what he will do to a servant that had run away." Martha worried.

"Lois told us of the things she had to endure at the farm, we were just about to leave to get her back when a welcome ghost appeared at the door." Oliver smiled.

"Well you must go. I'll be fine." Martha nodded.

"We'll stay as planned." Jimmy nodded to Sir Tolmey and Oliver. "You two go."

"Are you sure Martha?"

"Go!" Martha said as she gently pushed Oliver's arm from around her shoulder and towards the door.

"I'm happy you are alive your Majesty." Sir Tolmey bowed to his Queen.

"As am I." Martha smiled watching as the boys quickly disappeared from sight. She turned to Bruce and smiled softly. "Well at least now I know why you have so many gowns in your home."

The men chuckled. Bruce nodded. "Well get her back, and we'll expose Luthor and Zod for what they truly are, and reunite you with your son."

XsX

Lois and Master Aeman arrived back at the farm the next day. She was chilled to the bone without her heavy cloak that she had grown so accustomed to. Everything on Lois' body hurt from Master Aeman's roughness the previous night and having to sleep on the hard wooden floor of the brothel. She tried to sleep but Master Aeman brought a woman back to his room and took her with the door open and continued to cry out Lois' name in the throes of his passion. Lois only turned her back and tried to hold back her tears. Her wrists hurt from how tight Aeman had tied them to the saddle, she was _almost_ happy for the journey to be over so she could be freed of the restraints. But no one could be happy when they were to be married before the new month began, in four days.

The farm looked exactly the same, minus the guards at the gate of the farm, they must have come with the additional land. Aeman dismounted his horse and rushed over to Lois. He took out his knife and sliced her rope restraints, Lois sighed at the feeling. Aeman then reached across Lois' hips and slipped her off from the silver horse. His hands lingered longer than Lois had liked, and his moans of satisfaction did not ease her nerves. Lois pulled away to begin working as if she had never left but Aeman quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to him. "Oh no you don't. You have not received your punishment." Aeman growled as he buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. "I'll go easy on you, as you are my bride to be, and I would not have my wife looking unpleasant on our wedding day. The final wave of your punishment shall come on the wedding night."

Lois grimaced as he pulled her in the direction of the barn, the barn where she had slept every night she had worked on the farm. Her eyes fell on Matthew exiting the barn with a pale of food for the pigs. "Matthew!" Lois called out to him.

"Shut up!" Aeman spat. Lois looked solemnly on her friend. He turned to look at her, he did not smile or look pleased in the least to see her. Lois looked down at his right hand, and all that remained was a stump. Aeman must have saw her face fall. "You're lucky I intend on making you my bride, otherwise you'd be loosing a lot more than your maidenhead and a hand."

She was dragged into the barn and thrown into a pile of hay before Aeman pulled chains that hung from the roof and clasped the shackles around her wrists. Lois closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come. She cried out as she felt Aeman pulling on her gown, hearing the sound of the whip unraveling and falling on the floor. Lois had always been a woman that liked to take care of herself and get herself out of her own messes, but what she wouldn't give for someone to burst in and take her away from this nightmare.

**XsX**

**So what did you all think? I think some people should be very happy that Clark came to his senses on his own! Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Suggestions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Clark wasted no time in rushing off to the Shadow Coast, he didn't know how long Lois had and the thought alone made his stomach drop to his feet. As soon as he left Lord Zod's chambers he ran to the stables and had the stable boy saddle the fastest horse in the stable, without a moment delay Clark was off.

He refused to sleep when day turned to night and continued going forward, only stopping to make sure his horse drank water and was fed. Without his horse he wouldn't find Lois quickly at all. Clark made sure to be on alert at all times as he ventured through the dense forest once the moon had risen. He knew he was well prepared to defend himself against anyone but he didn't want to fall into a false sense of security and get taken off guard. When a group of men emerged from the shadows behind the trees Clark was prepared to take them on, and did so with not even so much as a scratch on him. Despite the shadow of night Clark urged his horse into a gallop and through the road which was covered with broken sticks and dead leaves.

Clark watched as the sky turned from vacant velvety black to navy blue to purple, he knew a new day had come and that his chances of getting to Lois dwindled just a bit. Luckily for Clark he had always had superb hearing, and in the quiet tranquil morning the only things making noise were the birds… and the water crashing against the rocks of the coast. He had reached the coast, now he only needed to find her.

He pulled his ink colored horse up at the first tavern he came across hoping to be pointed in the direction of Aeman's farm. Clark gracefully dismounted before tying his horse up to the fence that had surrounded the small tavern. Clark wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled the door open, the old door creaked loudly as he pulled it open completely and let himself in.

"We don't have any rooms available." A grey haired woman said in a sleep ridden voice and a thick accent. She rubbed her eyes before looking at the person who had caused her to wake, her eyes widened when she laid eyes on the King. "Your Majesty, forgive me I didn't know it was you. If you would like I room I could give you mi…"

Clark simply put his hand up to stop her from ranting on. "It is not a room I want. I came to hopefully get some information from you."

"From me?" The woman's eyes widened once more. "I'd be happy to try but I don't know if I could be of use to ya."

"Do you know this area well?" Clark asked.

"Yes your Majesty, I've liv'd here all my life, as did my mother before me, and her mother before 'er." The tavern owner nodded her head.

"Well," Clark smiled charmingly. "Then you can be of great use to me." The older woman blushed at the King's charm. "I was hoping you could tell me where the Aeman farm is?"

"The Aeman Farm?" The woman questioned before the realization came over her face. "Oh! Are you here for the weddin'?"

"Wedding?" Clark questioned confused. But the woman didn't hear him she was too busy laughing and walking out from behind the counter towards the King.

"Aeman got the King to attend his weddin'," She laughed. "I don't know what he did but," The woman shook her head before sighing. "Okay to get to the Aeman farm continue on the road you came in on, then about a hundred paces up there will be a road that branches off from this one on the right, take it. That'll lead you to a fork in the road, take the road to the left ya hear? That's the road to the farm. Only about an hour away."

"An hour?" Clark said shocked at how far he still was.

The elderly woman chuckled. "The Shadow Coast is large and vast your Majesty. I'm sure Aeman will hold the ceremony up for ya."

"You say he's getting married?" Clark questioned.

"Yes, you should know you're goin' to the weddin'. Though why he's marryin' that servant girl I'll never know." The woman shook her head in dismay.

"Thank you for all your help." Clark nodded his head before pulling out his purse full of coins and tossed it to her. The woman opened the pouch and nearly fainted from the amount of gold inside.

XsX

Lois awoke to the sun streaming in through the broken boards of the barn. Her body ached more than she had ever felt before in her life. He hadn't been as harsh with her as she expected but Aeman had warned that the rest of her punishment would take place on her wedding night, which was that night. Lois pushed herself off the bed of hay and couldn't help but wonder if she would be sleeping out in the stables after she was married, or when she was big with child. The thought of both those prospects caused Lois to finally break down and cry. She collapsed in the hay and grasped clumps of it in her hands, desperately hoping that it was all a bad dream.

Lois had rarely dreamt of her wedding day but the few times she had Lois had always pictured herself happy and anxious to be married to a man she loved. Not dreading and squirming at the thought of her husband to be even touching her.

"My lady." A young woman who Lois had seen washing the sheets from the house. Lois wiped her eyes and looked at the young girl waiting for her to speak. "The master has ordered me to prepare you for the wedding."

Lois sniffed and wiped her nose slowly. She nodded before trying to stand up, it hurt to move, her back was cut up and every time she moved it felt as if the wounds were opening again, add to that Lois' hair brushing against them, and it was agony. The young woman stepped forward to help Lois up and help her into the house.

It was the first time Lois had been back in the house since she arrived a day ago. After Master Aeman had beaten her he threatened her to get back to work or he wouldn't wait til the wedding night to take her. Lois dreaded every stair as they climbed up. The maid led Lois to the bathroom where a hot bath was drawn for her. Lois knew as soon as the hot water touched her back it would be more pain. The young woman noticed Lois flinch at the sight and spoke up, "I can give you a sponge bath if you would prefer, my Lady."

Lois shook her head and stood up straight. "No. If the Master wants me bathed, then I shall be bathed." Lois hated herself for uttering the words, she was turning into a shell, a vacant shell with no life. She was just allowing Aeman to order her around and make her decisions for her. She was turning into someone she didn't even recognize.

The bath had stung her wounds but Lois knew that someday soon the cuts would heal and it wouldn't hurt to walk or move or bathe. "Is my lady happy to soon be a married woman?"

_A married woman._ The phrase turned Lois' stomach. She nodded her head lightly. "Very." She lied. "It's the day every girl dreams about, right?"

The young woman smiled sadly as she helped Lois stand before helped to dry her off and whisking her away to the wardrobe room to prepare her.

Lois' eyes fell on the wedding dress which was to be the one she would wear on this _beautiful_ day. From the looks of it the gown was the dress that the first Aeman mistress wore on her wedding day. It was no longer white, it had yellowed with age and looked about two sizes bigger than Lois was, but if she said she expected a beautiful gown of her own for her wedding day she would be lying.

The gown fell and dragged on the floor and left Lois with no shape at all once she was in it. Lois' eyes had been correct and she was drowning in the excess fabric of the gown. A veil was placed over Lois' face and she was prepared for her walk down the aisle. It all seemed so… anti-climactic.

Lois turned as she heard heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs and approach the wardrobe room. Lois turned and wanted to disappear forever when she laid eyes on Master Aeman dressed in his formal wear. He extended his hand to Lois, "Ah, I've waited for this day, and now you're mine."

XsX

Clark galloped his colt down the makeshift road the tavern owner had told him to take. He had taken the fork in the road and was waiting to see a farm on the horizon but it seemed to never come. He had a fleeting thought that the woman lied to him purposely knowing that he was the King and somehow knowing his true intentions.

The King's heart started to pound as he saw the forest beginning to thin out in front of him. He was close to something, he could only hope it was the Aeman farm. The trees arched in the clearing and his heart soared, before him was the farm. However no one seemed to be on the farm. What shook him more than anything was that it looked exactly like it had in his dream. Clark rushed into the stables looking for anything, his face fell when he laid eyes on a set of shackles in a stall and hay that was covered in blood. He was too late, even if he got to Lois in time he already failed in saving her from the physical pain. Quickly Clark rushed towards the house shouting for anyone, he received no response. Clark rushed out to where he left his horse, Clark closed his eyes and tried to hear anything, any clue as to where they were, he just prayed that he wasn't too late to save Lois from the bounds of marriage. His eyes shot open when he heard voices filter through the forest in the back of the house. Clark gave his colt a pat on the neck before rushing towards the voices, he stopped when he came across the marriage ceremony. Guests were seated watching Aeman, and Lois standing on an alter before a priest.

Clark's heart broke when he laid eyes on Lois, he could see the bruising on her skin and the cuts peeking out from the back of her wedding dress, if you could call it that, it looked like she was wearing a bed sheet. Clark quickly snapped out of it when the priest spoke to the guests.

"Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." The priest spoke, his voice bouncing off the trees.

He had made it. This was the moment. Clark took a deep breath and raised his voice. "This ceremony can not continue!"

The guests all turned with wide eyes, as did Master Aeman, but Clark only cared about one set of eyes. They were hazel, wide, and for a moment filled withhope.

"On what grounds?" The priest spoke up questioning the mystery man.

"On the grounds that your King commands it." Clark said boldly as he walked down the aisle, approaching Lois, never taking his eyes off her.

"You can't do that, you gave her to me! SHE'S MINE!" Aeman screamed. Clark stepped forward, pulled his fist back and quickly connected it to the disgusting man's jaw. Everyone gasped as Aeman fell to the floor, blood coming from his mouth. "If I wasn't a King you'd be a lot worse _Master._ Instead I'll strip you of your lands, and I will free all your servants, all of whom can come to my palace and we will find you work. And if I hear any thing about you again, and I will be keeping an ear out, I will kill you without a second thought." Clark simply stopped speaking before calming himself returning to Lois' side and wrapped his arm tenderly around her waist.

"You can't do that! She's mine!" Aeman repeated spitting blood from his mouth.

"Well I changed my mind, and I'm taking her back." Clark spoke simply with a smile on his face. He looked down at Lois, who was still in shock. "You're coming home with me."

The entire crowd, Aeman and the priest included gasped as Clark scooped Lois up in his arms and walked away from the crowd walking back to his horse. "Wh… how… why? Why did you come back for me?" Lois questioned still in shock.

"You were right, I owed it to you to at least listen to what you had to say. And I had a dream, I couldn't allow that to be a reality." Clark said honestly as he placed her down on her feet before looking up at his horse. "Do you think you can ride?"

"Um…" Lois blushed. "It'll hurt but I'll deal with the pain if it'll take me away from this place."

Clark gently placed his palm against Lois' cheek, stroking it. "_I'm_ taking you away from this place."

Lois blinked away her tears. "I don't know what I've done to deserve this, your Majesty. I don't feel as though I do."

Clark smiled softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Why don't you let me be the judge of if you deserve my forgiveness. Now lets get out of here."

Lois smiled as he gently lifted Lois up in the plush wool saddle. She winced slightly but her hope quickly diminished the pain. Clark then lifted himself up into the saddle behind Lois before grabbing the reigns and leading the horse back onto the road, the road that would lead them home.

The two rode in silence for some time. Lois trying not to turn in the saddle and wrap her arms around him profusely thanking him for saving her life, saving her soul. "We have a lot of time Lois. I want you to tell me everything." Clark said gently in her ear.

"On one condition." Lois said softly leaning into his embrace.

"Name it."

"If you do not like what I tell you, you will at least take me back to Bruce's home. And then you will never have to see me again." Lois said softly. "And that you will not harm Lord Wayne, Queen or Olsen."

"I promise." Clark agreed before going silent, waiting for Lois to explain.

"Well you see what Master Aeman is capable of so I assume I do not need to explain why I left. Was it wrong to steal a horse and disappear, maybe, but I wouldn't have been able to get out any other way. For a few months I wandered the realm looking for work, some food and just ways to survive. One day I was in a market and a merchant was trying to sell me short on some meats, he then put his hands on me and I pushed him off of me. He told me I would hang for that, and two men stopped the man from advancing on me." Lois explained.

"Bruce and Oliver."

"Yes." Lois said softly. "I planned on getting back on my horse and riding to the next down when they offered me a hot meal. I was cautious at first, I told them I was no whore and they said their intentions weren't pure but they didn't want that from me."

She felt Clark let out a sigh. "Good."

"They started questioning me as I ate, just small things at first. They told me that they could give me a fresh start, that they had a cause and needed me for the King to listen to them. If I was related to one of them and the King fancied me, perhaps they would be able to get his ears attention. They said you were being manipulated by two of your other councilors. They told me they would groom me, educate me, clothe me and house me if I would agree." Lois said softly. "It was something that I couldn't pass up."

Clark remained silent and slowly nodded his head. "I never expected to develop feelings for you Clark, but I did. And they were true. Everything I told you was the truth aside from the fact that I was Wayne's cousin was the truth. All the feelings I told you I felt were true. When you asked my opinion on the things I would do if I was you were true, even the things Bruce told me to say I truly believed in."

"Clark when you made me Marquess I was in awe, I couldn't believe you would bestow that upon me even though you knew I was a peasant, even when you thought I was Bruce's cousin. And when you took me to Themyscira I realized I couldn't keep it up anymore. As soon as the feelings surfaced I felt guilty, but that was too much. And I saw you speaking with the Princess and laughing and I thought _That's how things should be, he should be with a Princess, not a lowly servant girl._ That's why I acted so foolishly, and why I begged you to speak to me once we returned back to your palace. But before I could…"

"Lex and Zod ambushed you, and set you up." Clark said softly.

"Yes." Lois nodded. "And you know everything else. But that's the truth, everything I told you is the truth. But when I told you I loved you, that was not a lie. Despite how much I think Oliver and Bruce wished it was one. They told me when the heart gets involved that's when everything goes wrong. And I guess they were right."

Lois felt Clark's hand slip around her waist holding her protectively. "I'm sorry I acted so abruptly."

"I know you may never be able to trust me again Clark, or ever want to be with me and… I guess that's something I'll accept with time but… I can't live in a world where you think I lied about my feelings for you." Lois spoke honestly.

"Maybe we could start from the beginning." Clark whispered against her ear.

"What do you mean?" Lois turned to try and look at him.

"Hello my lady, I'm Clark, King of the realm." Clark grinned. Lois chuckled softly.

"Hello your Majesty, I'm Lois Lane, ex servant girl." Lois blushed softly watching as Clark leaned in.

"Call me Clark."

"Clark." Lois smiled happily before sighing contentedly.

"When we return back home I'll make sure to have the best doctors tend to your wounds." Clark promised as they reached the tavern that Clark had stopped at earlier that day. He quickly pulled up his horse when he heard two horses rushing down the path towards them. His brows furrowed when he saw his head Knight Sir Tolmey, and Lord Oliver Queen rushing toward them on their horses.

"Your Majesty." Oliver panted startled. "Lois?"

"What are you doing here?" Lois questioned as confused as Clark.

"We um… we came to rescue you." Sir Tolmey said shyly.

"Well, someone beat you to it." Lois smiled gently placing her hand over Clark's which was rested on her stomach.

"Your Majesty…"

"What is it Lord Queen?" Clark asked.

"You must return to Lord Wayne's estate. Someone very important is there waiting for you." Oliver spoke.

"Who?"

Sir Tolmey and Oliver looked between each other and nodded softly. "Your Majesty, your mother's alive."

"What?" Clark and Lois both questioned in disbelief.

"She'll explain everything, but you need to come with us." Oliver turned his horse around.

"Do you think you can handle a canter?" Clark asked Lois softly.

"I'll tough it out. Now go." Clark nodded before nudging his horse forward to lead Tolmey and Oliver back home.

**XsX**

**Well the gallant King rescued his fair maiden! What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Suggestions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The pace the horse was galloping made Lois' wounds sting but she gritted her teeth and took deep breaths, her comfort wasn't important right now. The Queen was alive and they needed to get back to the palace as quickly as humanly possible. They didn't stop to rest and were almost to Lord Wayne's estate in the middle of the night. Clark held onto Lois as tight as he could as they made their way back to the palace, every now and then checking to make sure she felt okay.

They had arrived at Lord Wayne's estate before dawn. Clark quickly pulled up his horse before he slipped off it, reaching his arms up to help Lois down. He watched as she winced when she slid off the saddle and into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Lois hissed slightly at the pain stinging in her back. Clark wasn't having it he shook his head before turning to his head knight.

"Sir Tolmey!" Clark called out, the knight was quickly by his side.

"Your Majesty." Sir Tolmey bowed his head.

"Go to the palace and fetch the medic, I don't care if he is sleeping or complains. Bring him here to treat my Lady's wounds." Clark ordered.

"Yes your Majesty." Sir Tolmey bowed his head before rushing to his horse and lifting himself up into the saddle and taking off into the darkness.

Clark smiled down at Lois before he helped lead her into the estate. Upon crossing the threshold Clark immediately stopped in his tracks. Standing before him, waiting for him was his mother. But she didn't look like the fresh woman that had aged so gracefully, she looked as if she had been to hell and back. Lois gave his hand that was around her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Go. I'll be okay."

Clark nodded before leaning down to kiss her forehead. He then turned to face his mother. He didn't speak a word, simply rushed towards her and enveloped her into his arms, squeezing her gently. "You're alive." He whispered in disbelief. "Tell me everything."

Martha retold the entire story as she and everyone else that was awake as they sat in front of the roaring fire. Clark sat there shaking with anger. "I'll kill them. I'll stab them and let them bleed out slowly and watch the life leave them."

"Clark." Martha said softly as she put her arm around him to calm her only son. "That's not you. I'm not saying to spare them, but torture is not you."

"They'll pay for what they did to you." Clark seethed as his mother hugged him tightly. Clark pulled away before standing and turning to Lord Wayne, Queen and Olsen. "I'd like to talk with the three of you, about this matter." He then turned to his mother. "You should be in bed and resting. We need to get you back to how you were when you left court to your own estate." Martha smiled at her son, she couldn't help that she couldn't sleep until her she knew her son was safe. Clark then turned to Lois, he took a step toward her and buried his fingers in her hair. "And you… wait in your chambers for the medic, I'll come to check on you once I'm finished. You've had a long few days."

"Yes your Majesty." Lois nodded her head. Clark smiled before he pulled away from her and disappeared with his three advisors leaving Martha and Lois alone. The Queen turned to Lois first.

"So you're the woman that I've heard so much about. The woman that captured my sons heart." Martha spoke. She may have been older but she was every bit a queen, right down to the powerful air she carried with her.

"Yes your Majesty." Lois said demurely. "I am."

"Well," Martha paused before smiling. "I look forward to getting to know you."

Lois grinned and sighed as she watched the Queen disappear down a hallway of the large home. Lois looked around as she was finally alone, and nodded her head softly. This place had been more of a home to her than Lois had ever known before it, and it felt good to be home. She then turned on her heel and made her way to her old chambers to wait for the medic and hopefully get some rest.

XsX

"Lois told me everything." Clark spoke as soon as the door was shut. Oliver, Bruce and Jimmy all looked at the King nervously. "And I want you to know that while I am not happy you three turned to deception to get my attention, I will not punish you for it. Your intentions were good, just dealt with the wrong way. Now, onto the heart of the matter."

"What do you intend to do to Lord Zod and Lord Luthor?" Oliver asked. If it was up to him he would allow the King to carry out his harsh wish that he voiced to the Queen.

"Well their titles are gone, as will their lands, that also goes for any children the two may have sired. They committed the highest act of treason and death is the only proper punishment. As much as it pains me to do that, it is the law, and it is the right thing to do." Clark nodded his head as he spoke.

"Beheading?" Jimmy questioned.

"Too quick." Bruce shook his head.

"Drawn and quartered?" Jimmy offered again.

"Too much."

"Hanging."

"They shall hang on the gallows." Clark said finally. "They shall be arrested tomorrow and locked away until I see fit, and then we will draw up the death warrants."

"Yes your Majesty." Jimmy nodded his head. "I'll draw up the arrest warrants immediately."

"Thank you. And have one of your infamous spies keep an eye on Zod and Luthor, make sure they stay put." Clark said softly watching him leave.

"Yes your Majesty."

Clark them turned to Bruce, "Show me to Lois' chambers."

XsX

The doctor had arrived fairly quickly. Lois had fallen into a dreamland for a moment, to be back on a bed felt amazing to Lois, it was as if she was in heaven. Lois' head shot up as she heard her door creak open, she turned to see Sir Tolmey and who she could only assume to be the doctor Clark sent for. "My lady." Sir Tolmey nodded his head.

"Thank you Sir." Lois smiled at him before turning to the medic. "What's your name?"

"Emil, my lady. I'm the Kings doctor." The younger man smiled before placing a large bag onto her bed. "Now lets take a look at your wounds."

Lois nodded before turning her back to him, she had already loosened the back of the gown and slipped out of her corset before she laid on the bed. She heard Emil's sharp intake of breath when he looked upon her wounds. "Who did this to you?"

"A disgusting greedy pervert." Lois seethed.

"Lay on your stomach for me, I'll get to placing the leaves on these." Emil instructed. Lois nodded in acceptance before getting in the middle of the soft bed. Emil placed his hands on the back of her opened gown.

"I'm going to open the gown more my Lady." Emil warned.

"Okay." Lois said softly. She felt the fabric moving from her skin and the cool air kiss her open wounds. It was a strange feeling to be so exposed, even when Lois bathed she still wore her sheer bathing gown. She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her as the first soaked leaf touched one of the gashes.

"I'm sorry my lady, I should have warned you." Emil apologized.

"Do not apologize, you're only doing your job." Lois sighed before she heard the door creak open once more. She turned her head and blushed softly as Clark entered her chambers.

"Your Majesty." Emil shuffled to stand, but the King only placed his hand up to stop him.

"There is no need to bow, continue tending to my lady." Clark ordered before sitting down on the side of Lois' bed, looking at her exposed back, he could almost feel fire behind his eyes he was so angry. "How could someone do this to you?"

He gently ran his finger up and down Lois' arm, she sighed at the tenderness. "Believe it or not I've endured worse."

"Worse?" Clark shouted in shock. "What could possibly be worse?"

"I've had worse beatings. At least I still have hands and feet, which I can't say for all the other people that worked at the farm." Lois said softly. "It was very kind of you to do what you did for the other servants, to offer them work at the palace, freeing them from that monster."

Clark gently stroked Lois' cheek. "No one deserves to live like that. And I will make sure you never have to live with that again."

Lois smiled softly before shifting from the stinging of the herbal leaves that were being placed on her back. "Is it supposed to sting?"

"Yes my lady, the liquid that the leaves are drenched in will draw out any poisons, and once they dry on you it'll speed up the healing process." Emil explained. "I would advise you to stay in bed for a few days. And to not wear your corset, we want both the wounds and leaves to be able to breathe."

"A few days?" Lois groaned Clark could only chuckle at her disdain.

"If you are too active you'll open up the wounds again." Emil warned the young woman. "Most women would relish the thought of not wearing their corset and staying in bed."

"Well not me." Lois sassed which only caused Clark to laugh.

"How often will she have to change the leaves? Or do they just stay on?" Clark questioned.

"She has to change them when they begin to flake off. I brought everything she'll need. I can come back when necessary if you would prefer it your Majesty." Emil offered.

"Then no, it's not necessary for you to return." Clark smiled at the doctor. "I'll take care of her."

Lois' eyes shot up to Clark's. She went to speak but Clark spoke before her. "And there's nothing you can say that'll stop me."

Lois smiled bashfully at his words she felt Emil push himself off the bed. "Very well then. I'll leave everything you need here, and if there are any problems do not hesitate to find me. If that is all…"

"It is." Clark said softly watching as Lois' breath had evened out, her eyes were closed and she had obviously fallen asleep. Emil nodded before quietly leaving the room leaving the King alone with Lois. Clark quickly repositioned himself until he was laying down next to Lois. He gently pushed a frizzed strand of curly hair away from her face before kissing her forehead tenderly. "I will never let anyone harm you again. You are my heart Lois Lane and I still love you."

Almost as if she could hear his words Lois sighed before moving closer to Clark, clutching Clark's tunic in her fingers, and nuzzling her head against his arm. Clark sighed contently, he could certainly get use to holding the love of his life in his arms every night.

**XsX**

**A little late tonight (sorry haha) I know this was a little on the short side but this is really the set up to the final chapter and then the epilogue. This story is unfortunately coming to a close. So what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When day finally broke the next day the sun was shining bright and you could hear birds singing their morning songs. It was peaceful, it was perfect, almost as if the world knew that a new chapter had been started. Lois shifted in her sleep and shifted closer to the source of heat next to her, she sighed contentedly before she realized it was a person she was nestled up against. Her eyes quickly opened praying that it hadn't all been a dream but she relaxed when she saw just who she was curled into and who had his arm gently wrapped his arm around her.

He looked so peaceful while he slept, the burdens that came with being a King were for the moment washed away. She studied his features, he looked like a young boy with the way his black hair fell into his face, his lips were pursed and he was quietly breathing in and out. Lois gently leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, as soon as she pulled away Clark began to stir.

"Mmm," he sounded. "Good morning."

"Morning." Lois said softly, smiling down at him. "You know, you didn't have to stay."

"No I didn't, but I wanted to." Clark said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Still sore obviously, but I feel much better just from having the leaves on for a few hours." Lois answered honestly.

"Good. I'm glad. Are you hungry?" Clark questioned.

"I could eat something if you're offering." Lois teased as Clark moved out of the bed causing Lois to curl into the space which he had just left.

"I could get used to that you know." Clark suddenly turned to Lois before he left the room.

"Used to what?" Lois questioned, her brows knotting in response.

"Waking up next to you every morning." Clark said charmingly before flashing Lois a smile and disappearing. Lois wasn't sure if it was his proclamation, his smile, or both but her stomach fluttered at his words.

XsX

**4 Hours Later**

Bruce confidently strode through the palace hallways with two guards at his side, he was a man on a mission, and it was a mission he was truly looking forward to carrying out. Jimmy had drawn up the warrants for the arrests of Lord Zod and Lord Luthor immediately after the King ordered it, and placed the scrolls in Bruce's hands a few hours later. Bruce went to the darkest part of the palace, a place where few people lived, except one: Lord Zod. Bruce stood outside the door before taking a breath and pulling the handle towards him, not bothering to knock.

When he entered the room he grinned at the sight before him. Lord Zod has his back to the door hunched over reading a book. When he heard the door open he turned to see who had intruded on his private time.

"Lord Wayne, is there something I can help you with?" Lord Zod questioned, scratching his beard while he waited for an answer.

"Actually yes, you can help me Zod." Bruce spoke before holding his hand out to the guard on his left who put the scroll in Bruce's hand. Bruce unraveled it some, "This is the warrant for your arrest. You are charged with high treason, punishable by death. His Majesty has commanded us to take you to the tower, where you will wait until his Majesty will hear your final plea for your life."

Zod looked cautiously at the three men before he got up on his feet putting his book down. "If that is what his Majesty commands, then I am happy to oblige."

"Good." Bruce smiled happy before moving to allow the guards to restrain Zod who willingly let the guards lead him out of his chambers.

XsX

Oliver found himself walking the palace trying to find Lord Luthor, he also had two guards at his side. He looked in Lex's chambers, the kitchen, the gardens, finally he took a chance and made his way towards the throne room. It was the last place he could think to find the slimy man before leaving to scour Lord Lex's estate. Oliver grinned as he entered the room to find Lex gazing longingly at the throne. Oliver took some silent steps towards Luthor. "How do you look when you picture yourself sitting on the throne? Are you the gallant King everyone loves? Or the feared King infamous for his unrelenting killing of his citizens?"

Lex turned to face Oliver, his distinct small smirk playing on his face. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. Why would I picture myself on the throne?" The sarcasm was dripping from every word he spoke.

"Oh that's right I forgot." Oliver took a step closer to the man. "You just are happy to sit back in the shadows, as long as you can rule the realm from there as well."

"Do your unwarranted jabs have a purpose my Lord?" Lex started to become impatient.

"As a matter of fact they do Lex." Oliver displayed a grin of his own. He turned to the guards and signaled for them to bring the scroll to him. Oliver unraveled the scroll.

"What's that?" Lex asked.

"This is the warrant for your arrest. You are charged with high treason, which is punishable by death. His Majesty has commanded us to take you to the tower, where you will wait until his Majesty will hear your final plea for your life" Oliver said simply. On the other hand Lex was wide eyed and his jaw was slacked.

"What?" Lex asked dumbfounded.

"All will me explained in due time my Lord, but for now," Oliver gestured to the men with him to take Lex to the tower.

"You can't do this! That document is false!" Lex screamed. "I want to speak to the King!"

"But I don't think he wants to speak with you." Oliver smiled watching as the guards dragged the bald man out of the throne room and out of Oliver's sight. He took a moment alone in the throne room. It may have not been what he set out to do but Lex and Zod's deceit had finally been exposed, it had been a group effort, everyone having a part to play in it.

"Was that shouting I heard Lex?" Bruce asked from behind him. Oliver turned and nodded his head.

"How did Zod take it?"

"He didn't put up a fight. Perhaps he knew what he was being arrested for. Perhaps not. Zod has always been a hard character to read." Bruce observed.

"Well you and I have done our duty. And we've rid the King of the snakes that have slithered their way around court." Oliver clapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"I'm just happy there were no causalities along the way, especially Lois." Bruce said stoically. "We were so blinded by our delusions of gaining the King's favor we forgot how dangerous it was for her, and how we could have been playing with her life."

"Lois was stronger than any of us gave her credit for. And so was the King for what matter." Oliver smiled. "And for some reason I have a feeling we may be bowing down to Lois one day when we see her and calling her 'your Highness.'"

"You really think so?" Bruce questioned.

"Why are you questioning me now?" Oliver teased Bruce giving him a clap on the back. "Hasn't everything I said would happen come to fruition? I am the smartest man you know. Admit it."

"I'll be dead and buried before I admit you're the smartest man I know Queen." Bruce chided to his friend. Oliver let out a hearty laugh before turning and leaving the throne room.

XsX

**2 Months Later**

Lex shivered in his cold dank cell. The first snow had fallen and the stone had grown extremely cold, all he had was a thin blanket to keep him warm. "When do you think the King will send for us?"

Zod lifted his head from the floor when he heard Lex speak. "Perhaps the King prefers the less bloody method of punishing us, and intends for us to just rot in these cells."

Lex scoffed. "I piss on his sense of morality. We shouldn't even be in here. If this has anything to do with the King finding out that his mother is still alive, I'll kill you myself."

Zod laughed, "There is no way the Queen had resurfaced, she was still chained and being fed her poison the last time I was at my estate."

"And just when was the last time you were at your estate Zod? I seem to recall you spending most of your time at the palace, perhaps you've grown lenient." Lex grabbed the bars of his cell.

"Don't talk to me about being lenient, you let your anger and greedy personality get the best of you. We're both responsible for this downfall my friend, whether you like it or not. Now either face our punishment like a man, or become a sniveling little boy, like the boy your father hated." Zod taunted.

"Don't talk about my father!" Lex shouted as they both heard the door to the jails open. They rarely got a look at the sun unless it was when the guard came to feed them. They could see the sun was high and bright as the armored knight entered the jail.

"Shut up, the both of you!" The knight shouted at them. He walked down the hallway before stopping in between both of their cells looking from one cell to the other. "The King will see you both today. And then I'll be rid of both of you, finally." The knight called and suddenly ten other knights entered the room ready to escort the two Lord's to the palace to stand before the King.

It only took half an hour for them to arrive at the palace they were pushed through the familiar hallways Both men knew where they were going, they had watched many men take this journey before to stand before the King for one last plea for their life. Most of the time they didn't receive it, but there was a first time for everything.

The doors to the throne room opened showcasing a crowd of nobles and courtiers. Lord Wayne, Queen, and Olsen were seated near the King with content smiles on their faces, this was redemption. Clark was seated on his throne, his crown proudly glittering atop his head. Lex's eyes widened when he saw that there was another throne placed next to the King's throne, a throne that had never been there before. It was vacant at the moment but it was there all the same.

The knights threw Lex and Zod down to their knees before the King. "Your Majesty." They both spoke.

"Ah Lord Zod, Lord Lex. I haven't seen you in so long. Why is that?" Clark feigned the courtesy. "Oh right, you've been locked away in the tower."

Suddenly a door bursting open got everyone's attention. They all turned to look at the swift moving form, all except Lex and Zod who's eyes remained locked on the King. "Sorry!" The feminine voice rang. "I lost track of time out in the city."

She finally appeared before them and Lex's eyes narrowed, it wasn't just any woman. It was the peasant, the whore: Lois Lane. She was dressed in a royal purple, the bodice was decorated with amethysts, and she too wore a crown on her head. Clark smiled brightly, rising from his throne and extending his hand towards Lois. "There is no need to apologize my love."

Lois smiled taking his hand allowing him to turn her to face the two prisoners. "Lex, Zod, I don't believe you've met my _wife_."

Zod rolled his eyes while Lex snarled in disgust. The both begrudgingly uttered, "Your Majesty."

Clark helped Lois into her throne before taking a seat in his own. He looked adoringly at Lois before turning back to the men. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Do you two know why you are here?"

"We were told we were charged with treason your Majesties." Zod spoke up.

"Yes," Clark nodded, "You have been. Now, do you know why you've been charged with _high_ treason?"

"We do not your Majesty. No one has told us." Zod responded once more.

"Hmm…" Clark pondered before looking at Lois who nodded softly. "Maybe this will refresh your memory. Mother!"

Lex went white as the former Queen appeared from the crowd, as graceful as ever. She looked healthy and youthful, the complete opposite of when she first appeared at Bruce's estate. The former Queen walked over to Lois and gently placed a hand on the new Queen's. Lois looked up at her and smiled before looking back to the two men. "Now do you know why you're charged with high treason?"

Clark smiled proudly at his new wife. Lex moved to stand. "No, no! This was him." Lex pointed to Zod. "It was him! He did all of this, I knew nothing of it until after it was done. I do not deserve to die for his crime!"

"Quiet!" Clark's voice rang throughout the hall. "Mother, did Lex have nothing to do with this?"

"He absolutely did." Martha spoke to the crowded room. "While I was tied to a bad, weaker than a young child, Lex's name was brought up constantly. I believe when I was first brought to Zod's estate, when they announced I was dead, he said 'Lex will be very pleased at this turn of events.'"

The crowd gasped at the news. Lex looked around frantically. "No. You have to believe me, I had nothing to do with this."

"Lex shut up!" Zod said calmly, completely resigned to his fate. Lex narrowed his eyes before he pushed himself off of his knees and tried to break away, running for his freedom. Before he could get halfway through the crowd the knights grabbed him and threw him back before the King, holding him in place.

Clark had heard enough. Once the crowd has turned silent Clark's voice resonated once more. "On the morrow you two shall hang on the gallows. You attempted to, and threatened to kill my mother, the Queen! You've played with fire, and now you'll know what it feels like to be burned."

The guards quickly took Lex and Zod from the room towards the prison under the palace for the night where they would ready themselves for their final sunrise.

XsX

Lois entered the chambers that she had shared with Clark for a little less than a month. She saw Clark looking pensively out the window at the falling snow, he made no moves to observe that she was there. Lois quickly shut the door before approaching him, she reached out and rubbed his arm slightly. "You're brooding again."

Clark jumped softly before turning to his new wife with a smile on his face. "How is it you know me so well?"

"Perhaps we were made for each other Clark Kent." Lois smiled softly. Clark sighed as he pulled Lois into a tight embrace.

"It's never easy, sentencing a man to die." Clark said softly rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"I know sweetheart. But it was what needed to be done. They tried to kill your mother." Lois said softly, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

"You know, there was a time where I didn't hesitate to pass out death sentences, before you knew me, when I first took the throne. I was… I was just a puppet for Lex and Zod to manipulate, and I was so blind I didn't see what was going on right in front of me." Clark said somberly.

"Hey." Lois pulled back from him, cupping his face in her hands. "That is not your fault. What's important is that you became your own man, your own King. A man that I fell in love with, and that loved me, opening his heart to me when I was nothing."

Clark sighed before he reached up to grab her left hand gently before he spun the glittering band around her nimble finger. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Mmm, someone must really like you." Lois smiled before wrapping her arms around him. "You know something… we've been married for less than a month and we never even took a small holiday to celebrate. And if I do say so myself, I have been out of bed far too much for my liking."

Clark grinned intrigued. "Oh you have now? Well what sort of husband would I be if I left my wife unsatisfied?"

Lois squealed as Clark quickly moved to grab her and throw her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Lois laughed as she hit his back softly.

"Okay." Clark smiled before setting her down on the bed. Lois grinned as Clark climbed on top of her.

"You know…" Lois teased as she played with the strands of hair that fell into his face. "I think I've gotten a chill, the first snow and all…"

"Well then, I guess I'll have to warm you up." Clark grinned down at her before capturing her lips with his own. Clark groaned when Lois let out a contented sigh, she quickly opened her lips to his pressing tongue and massaged it teasingly. Lois made work on Clark's tunic before she pulled away from him gasping for breath.

"I'm definitely getting warmer." Lois chuckled as she pulled Clark's white tunic over his head and off him.

"Good." Clark grinned as he started making work on the laces of her gown before capturing her lips once more.

"Your Majesty I…" Oliver burst into the King's chambers without announcing himself. He quickly shut the door once he laid eyes on the bed. "Forgive me, I… I didn't know… I just wanted to say the prisoners are safely in their cells."

Lois was beat red beneath Clark covering her face to conceal her laughter. Clark sighed and chuckled. "Thank you Lord Queen. Now if you wouldn't mind, leave."

"Yes your Majesty." Oliver said through the door before his voice disappeared completely.

"We'll need to learn to lock the door." Clark looked down at Lois, his eyes asking for her forgiveness. Lois simply nodded, grinned and pulled threaded her fingers through his thick hair, pulling his lips down to her own.

It wouldn't be the last time they faced deceit, or problems in their life. But they had one advantage this time, this time they weren't facing their issues alone. Through thick and thin Clark and Lois would believe in each other, they always would support each other, until the end of time.

**XsX**

**There you have it. The final chapter, the resolving of everything that has stood in their way. An epilogue and deleted scene (the wedding) to come! So tell me what you thought! Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Three Years Later**

It was a peaceful, tranquil autumn morning. The leaves were just transitioning to their burnt oranges and coppers. The sheer curtains blew gently as the breeze made them dance gracefully. Ocean waves crashing onto sandy shore was the only thing to be heard, it was enough to relax even the most stressed man. It remained peaceful and tranquil until the little sound of pattering feet came roaring down the hallway, pushing open the door to her parent's room. The little girl climbed her way up onto the large bed and began to jump up and down. "Momma! Poppa!" She cried out happily.

Clark was the first to stir which caused Lois' eyes to shoot open. The young girl smiled at her parents before jumping up and down more and throwing herself onto Lois. "Oh well good morning." Lois chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Amelia." Clark's voice was dripping with worry. "Remember you have to be careful around Momma now."

The little girl gently crawled over Lois before wrapping her arms around her father. "I'm sorry Poppa, I fworgot."

"I know baby girl." Clark said softly before kissing her forehead. He turned on his side to face Lois, the little dark haired girl still clinging onto her father. Lois smiled as she watched the two of them. "It's okay."

Lois smiled before she ran her fingers through her daughters soft curls. "What are you doing up so early Amelia?"

As soon as Lois asked the question, Amelia's nurse rushed into the room out of breath. "Forgive me your Majesties, she got away from me."

"It's fine Lady Sheldon." Lois smiled at the woman who was only a few years younger than Lois was. "You can leave us."

"Majesties." She curtseyed before slipping out of the room.

Lois looked to her daughter again waiting for her to answer the question she had asked moments prior. The girl finally unhinged herself from Clark and laid on her back between her mother and father. "Grandma is coming today!" She smiled brightly showing off her missing front tooth.

Clark and Lois couldn't help the chuckle that escaped them. Amelia had always been close to Martha, so much so that she practically begged Clark's mother to stay with them at all times, Clark was convinced it was because Martha was spoiling her granddaughter. Lois smiled before she grabbed Amelia and rocked her back and forth playfully. "Grandma is coming today? Are your father and I not enough for you?"

Amelia laughed happily and buried her head in the crook of her mothers neck. "No Momma, I wuv you and Poppa so much!"

"Good." Lois smiled before kissing her daughters cheek. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Now, what do you say I bring you to Lady Sheldon to get dressed, then the three of us will have a nice breakfast and walk along the shore while we wait for Grandma to arrive?"

The little girl nodded happily before sliding off the side of the bed waiting for her mother to follow. Lois shifted herself before Clark pulled her back to him swiftly before kissing her lips. Lois sighed softly and brought a hand to caress his face while Clark slipped a hand across Lois' belly. Clark smiled as he pulled away, especially when Lois groaned over the kiss ending so soon. "Good morning."

"Morning." Lois smiled happily nuzzling her nose against his own.

"Poppa!" Amelia said exasperatedly. "Stop hogging mommy!"

Lois chuckled before shaking her head softly. "Duty calls." She whispered against his lips before she pushed herself out of bed and extended her hand to her daughter. "Come on, off we go."

Clark smiled as he watched his wife and daughter exit their bedroom chambers before laying back against the plush pillows.

Seafield Hall had truly become their own paradise, the palace by the sea had been used more since the wedding then it ever had before. It was a place Lois and Clark could escape to when they needed alone time, it was a place where no one dared visit while the King and Queen were staying there, only a few servants stayed there at all times. When she and Clark patched up their relationship he returned her titles and lands to her, Seafield was solely hers but she and Clark transformed it into their own private palace.

Lois, Clark and Amelia had eaten their breakfast and as promised made their way out to the sandy shores of Seafield. Clark was dressed in a loose blue tunic and tan trousers while Lois was dressed in a rich burnt red orange gown with long sleeves and a ruby necklace. Amelia wanted to dress like her mother so she too was in a small red gown, and wrapped up in a velvet cloak. As soon as they reached the shore Amelia ran ahead of her parents and began playing in the sand. "Sometimes I think she is a child of a sea god." Lois laughed at how happy her daughter was to be on the sandy shore and close to the water. Amelia was always a happy child, but it seemed to only increase when she came to Seafield.

"Well she was conceived here." Clark came up behind Lois wrapping his arms tightly around her, he could feel Lois immediately relax.

"Don't get fresh your Majesty." Lois teased him. Clark rocked her back and forth gently before whispering in her ear.

"I can't help it." Clark felt Lois shiver in his arms. "Are you cold?"

She nodded her head slightly, Clark quickly slipped out of his cloak and draped it around Lois' shoulders. Lois turned in his arms and smiled up brightly at him. She bit her lip gently, which was a sign she was thinking about something, which usually was not a good thing. Clark frowned, "What is it sweetheart?"

"It's just," she paused before shaking her head. "How did I get so lucky?"

Clark smiled softly before he caressed her face. "No, I'm the lucky one Lois." His words caused Lois' eyes to glitter with unshed tears. "Lois? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Lois waved her hand in front of her face. "I just… I always get like this, you know that."

Clark gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lois smiled up at him. She watched as his eyes drifted up.

"Amelia, not so far!" Clark called seeing that his daughter had made her way further and further away from them. He smiled down at Lois before pulling away, "She's absolutely your daughter."

Lois laughed as she watched her husband, a King, rush after his daughter before grabbing her and throw her up in the air playfully as if she was flying. Lois smiled at the sight before she heard another voice join them. "I thought I'd find you out here."

Lois smiled turning to Clark's mother. She pulled up her dress slightly and quickly made her way over to the woman she had called "Mom" for the past couple of years. "We weren't expecting you so soon!"

Martha hugged Lois tightly. "Well when one gets an invite to the infamous Seafield Hall, they simply can't pass it up."

"This can not be your first time here, I'm sure you've been here before?" Lois' eyes widened.

"I was invited but never made it." Martha shook her head before taking in Lois' appearance. "Lois you are glowing." Lois blushed softly before turning to watch Clark still playing with his daughter who was laughing hysterically. "You are what he always needed Lois."

"What?" Lois questioned confused by the odd statement.

"Clark was always destined to be a great King. He was equal parts Jonathan and myself. He had Jonathan's sternness, hot temper and good heart, but my hopeful outlook and ability to see good in people. Unfortunately people at court tried to diminish those parts of him and play on his hot temper and tendency to act before he thinks. It took someone like you to remind him of who he is, and bring out those qualities that made him just as much my son as a King. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." Martha kissed Lois' cheek before hugging her tightly.

"That means a lot to me." Lois said genuinely trying to calm her tears. Luckily she got that moment when her daughter and Clark made there towards the two Queen's.

"Grandma!"

"Hello baby girl." Martha smiled before opening her arms to the little girl who was reaching for her. Clark stood next to Lois and quickly put his arm around her.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Clark asked softly.

"I was waiting for you." Lois smiled.

"Tell me what?" Martha questioned as she rocked Amelia who was looking happily at her parents.

"Well… you said I was glowing and there's a reason for that. I'm with child." Lois smiled happily as she brought a hand to her stomach. Martha smiled happily and let out a cheerful gasp.

"Lois! Congratulations!" Martha smiled happily as she hugged the young woman tightly. She then turned to her son. "Congratulations Clark."

"Thank you mother." Clark smiled happily.

"You're going to be a big sister to a very lucky baby Amelia!" Martha said cheerfully.

"I know grandma, Daddy told me that they are very lucky." The little girl spoke very proudly.

Martha laughed at the girls attitude. She turned to Lois "So how far along are you?"

"Four and a half months. I'm just beginning to show." Lois said happily as Clark placed his hand over Lois' which was resting on her corset free abdomen. "You're the first person we told besides the physicians. We didn't want to spread the news too early, incase what happened last time happened…"

Martha reached for Lois' arm to stop her words. "I know sweetheart, you don't need to bring up those painful memories again."

Lois nodded her head softly. Before she turned to Clark, "The physicians say I'm displaying signs of it being a boy."

"You know that doesn't matter to me my love." Clark said softly and adoringly, making sure she knew it truly didn't.

"I know but the realm does and… it would be nice for Amelia to have a brother." Lois said softly.

"I don't want you to worry about it though Lois. You are perfect, my sanctuary, and you've given me a healthy beautiful daughter, " Clark smiled down at Lois. "That is something more than I even thought I'd have. I am beyond content."

"He's always been a sweet talker." Martha shook her head before turning to Amelia. "What do you say we head inside? It's too cold out here for my comfort."

"Okay grandma." Amelia smiled happily. "I can show you the newest doll Poppa got me!"

Clark, Lois, and Martha all chuckled at the little girls enthusiasm. Martha nodded her head. "I can't wait to see it."

XsX

**Twenty Years Later**

"Did you ever think we would be here, in this moment?" The King turned to his wife who was still panting and shaking from the ecstasy she had just experienced.

"You mean laying in bed with and making love to a King?" The Queen teased him still trying to catch her breath. "Then no."

"No, not that!" Clark whined slightly as he turned on his elbow gazing down at his wife. "I mean preparing for our sons wedding."

Lois smiled before reaching up to caress her husband's face, while he was not the young man she met years ago he still had such a boyish quality to him. He was still perfect to her. "Well if it were up to me he wouldn't be getting married, but I guess I have to let him go."

"Now you know how I felt when Amelia was married." Clark smiled before playing with Lois' soft curls.

"I'll never make fun of you again for that." Lois spoke seriously before she smiled wickedly and pushed him on his back, straddling his waist, her thick curls falling down around her in waves. "But we're never going to make it to our sons wedding if you do not let me out of bed."

Clark chuckled, "I'll only let you go if you promise to ride with me to Seafield tonight and allow me to make love to you like I wish I could right now."

"How could a woman say no to that proposal?" Lois smiled down at him before she pushed herself away from him and rose from their bed. Clark turned on his side and admired the view of his wife's naked body. Lois reached for her robe before casting a seductive look over her shoulder and slipping it on. She then disappeared from the room into her wardrobe.

Clark rolled over and groaned, "That woman will be the death of me."

The ceremony had been absolutely perfect, everyone had come from far and wide to witness the son of King Clark and Queen Lois to the beautiful daughter of Lord Oliver Queen and Lady Dinah of the Canary Islands, Oliver's wife of eighteen years. Lord Bruce Wayne had arrived at the palace with his wife, Lady Selina, Duchess of the Catspaw Coast. Lord Jimmy Olsen arrived with his wife of seventeen years, Lady Chloe Sullivan. Together Lady Chloe and Queen Lois helped bring education to lower class citizens of the realm, specifically women. The action towards public housing for citizens that had started so long ago when Clark first met Lois had blossomed and was even adapted by other realms and countries. Clark and his Queen were in higher favor than ever before, and their children seemed to be following right in their footsteps.

Lois laughed joyfully as former Princess, now Queen Diana of Themyscira showed off her wedding present to the Prince and his new Princess. Queen Diana had brought with her the gypsies that were performing similarly to how they did at her birthday ball that Lois had seen to many years ago, when she realized that she could not allow the charade to go on any longer, it was a night that changed so many things.

Lois bent over the table to see her newlywed son Mark and his Princess clap at the display she also smiled upon Amelia and her husband everyone was enjoying it immensely. Lois smiled at the happy couple before turning her attention to the dance floor around the gypsies, she quickly spotted her fifteen year old daughter dancing around happy that she was apart of the act, and two seventeen year old sons enjoying the display all while trying to find young women to dance with. Lois smiled and turned to her husband, "No."

"No?" Clark questioned furrowing his brows.

"No, I never could have imagined myself in his moment nor could I ever imagine myself so happy. Even though my son is grown now, I will always have you, you promised so in your vows, you are mine forever." Lois said happily leaning into her husband.

"I am yours heart and soul, for always and forever." Clark whispered adoringly. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss her a voice interrupted.

"Mother." Mark cleared his throat before his parents. Lois smiled at her husband before turning to her oldest son. He was a spitting image of Clark, if it wasn't for his chocolate brown hair Lois would swear that there was none of her in Mark.

"Yes darling?" Lois asked him. Mark extended his hand to her, "May I have this dance?"

Lois' face softened immediately and she bit her lip hard to keep her tears at bay. She nodded her head and pushed out of her seat. Clark nodded at his son with a smile on his face as Lois came before him. Mark led her out onto the dance floor and happily danced with the first woman he ever loved, his mother.

When the night ended, the husband and wife had retired to bed, and the guests all dispersed Lois and Clark were mounting their horses in the moonlight. Clark lifted Lois into her saddle. She looked at the palace before shaking her head. "Do you think we're getting too old for this? Disappearing to our private sanctuary to make love like newlyweds?"

"No, you and I will never be old. We're still the same ages we were when we met. And we will stay that way." Clark grinned.

"So you still have passion for me?" Lois asked softly.

"I think I answered that this morning." Clark grinned.

"Hmm… well maybe I need you to show me again." Lois winked before urging her horse into a gallop towards Seafield Hall.

Clark was right, they would never be old as long as they didn't act it or feel it. All they needed was each other. When Oliver had sat down with Lois and asked her how far she was willing to go, all those years ago, she never would have thought she would come this far or be this happy. She was a respected Queen, a happy wife, and a mother to five beautiful children. She never would have thought one question would have such an impact on her entire life, but she was so happy that it did.

**XsX**

**Well there's the epilogue! Yay happy ending! What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Stay tuned for the deleted scene!**


	19. Deleted Scene

**Deleted Scene**

**The Wedding**

Lois felt as if she had been dreaming. The last time she was being laced into a wedding dress (albeit ill fitted) the only emotions running through her were dread, fear, and disgust. Now as she watched herself in the mirror being laced into her custom gown she only felt happiness and maybe a few nerves. She never thought that after she had been revealed as a fraud that Clark would accept her back with open arms, let alone propose to her again. He had spent time with her, wanting to get to know the true Lois Lane, the woman who had been handed over to a harsh master because her father couldn't care for her anymore. All that seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Are you nervous my Lady?" Jane asked as she finished lacing the gorgeous white gown. It was a simple wedding gown, pure white with silver weavings throughout the skirt and bodice which when Lois moved, it looked as if the gown was glittering. While it was cold and snowing outside she was not wearing a cloak to warm her, maidens never wore a cloak to their wedding, not until after the ceremony took place. She wore a diamond necklace that Clark had given to her, which sparkled in the bright sunlight. Her hair fell down in a waterfall of curls, a small section of it braided back off her face, with a silver hairnet which was encrusted with diamonds.

"I am." Lois admitted. "But it's the best kind of nervous, if that's at all possible."

"It is." Jane smiled. "I think every woman experiences nerves before their wedding day. It's perfectly normal."

"Thank you for everything Jane. I just… I hope I don't trip down the aisle or anything. It's not as if I have a father to keep me upright." Lois frowned slightly over the fact that she was alone on this day.

"That's where we come in." Two masculine voices came from the door of her wardrobe room. Lois and Jane both turned to see Oliver and Bruce looking in at Lois with immense pride.

"What do you mean?" Lois questioned them as she spun to face them.

"Lord Queen and I are here to walk you down the aisle, my Lady." Bruce bowed his head. "If you'll have us."

Lois smiled brightly and brought a hand over her heart, she simply nodded her head, "I would be honored."

"_We're_ honored, Lois." Oliver smiled. "Or should I say _your Majesty."_

"I am not yet 'Majesty'." Lois shook her head before she put her hands out to her side. "So, how do I look?"

"You look like a Queen." Bruce said softly, Lois blushed at the compliment.

"I want you two to know how thankful I am to have met you both, and Lord Olsen. Without you, I… I don't want to think about what could have become of me." Lois shuddered at the thought.

"Neither do we your Majesty." Oliver spoke genuinely before Lois continued.

"And while what we set out to do may have be deceitful and wrong, our intentions were good, and maybe I was too naïve to see how dangerous it truly was. And along the way I found myself, and who I really was, who I wanted to be." Lois smiled as she stood before the two men. "I know I'll be moving into the palace now, but I still know we will be the closest of friends. And I want you two to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me."

Oliver stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lois tightly. He then pulled away and Bruce embraced her. "The two of us are both the only surviving children in our families, I know I speak for both of us when I say, you are like the sister we've never had. And we will always be there for you."

"My Lady, the ceremony is about to begin." Sir Tolmey peeked his head into the wardrobe. "Are you ready?"

Lois nodded her head watching as Sir Tolmey left the room. Lois looked up towards the two men before her. "Could you two promise me something?" Lois asked.

"Anything." Bruce and Oliver said at the same time.

"Don't let me faint." Lois chuckled softly as she hooked her arms through their own and made their way out into the hallway towards the large banquet hall that the marriage ceremony was to take place in. Lois' heart was pounding beneath her chest, she was positive that if someone had the brass to look close enough they would see her heart beating out of the exposed part of her chest.

The three of them reached the large door which two knights opened and music began playing to signify that the bride and Queen to be had arrived. The full room of people turned to gaze at Lois, but they all faded away when Lois laid eyes on Clark who was waiting for her on the marriage alter. He looked even more handsome than he ever had before, his eyes were alight with life and he smiled as a boy would while receiving presents at Christmas. Clark wore the cloak of his family, with the crest on the back. The cloak was a red velvet with a blue and yellow 'S' encased in a diamond.

If she was being honest Lois didn't remember anything about the walk down the aisle, she came back to herself when Oliver and Bruce handed Lois over to the King. Clark cocked his head as he took her hand in his as if to say "let's do this." Lois smiled brightly and nodded her head as she took the two steps up onto the alter. The priest began speaking the prayers and vows of a traditional marriage ceremony. Lois smiled at the priest announced, "It is time for the bride to don the cloak of protection of her Lord husband."

Clark's servant bowed before the couple before holding Clark's cloak out to him. Clark took it in his hands before shaking it out, the lush fabric floating through the air, down to the ground. Lois smiled as Clark stepped closer to her and swept the cloak of protection over her shoulders before clasping it around her neck. She instantly felt warm and joined to him, it may have been silly but it was the first emotions she felt. "Now repeat after me."

"With this kiss I pledge my love to you, and swear to love you, honor you, and cherish you in sickness and in health, from this day, until my last day. I take you King Clark Kent as my husband." Lois spoke first as she slipped the sleek silver wedding band onto Clark's finger.

"With this kiss I pledge my love to you, and swear to love you, honor you, cherish you and _protect_ you in sickness and in health, from this day until my last day. I take you Marquess Lois Lane as my lady and wife." Clark spoke huskily as he also slipped the silver wedding band onto Lois' finger. Clark then leaned forward to capture her lips in a passionate yet proper kiss. The entire room burst into applause as Clark presented his new bride to the hall. Lois blushed beautifully as her husband led her from the room and to the banquet hall where the reception would be held.

The reception was beautiful, filled with wine, food, music and dance. Lois couldn't remember enjoying herself more. She and Clark danced together all night, even sometimes slipped away for a few stolen kisses before their bride and groom gifts were presented to them. Martha was seated next to Lois, watching the happy couple as they spun around the dance floor merrily. She remembered her wedding to Jonathan, and she was happy to see Clark marrying someone that would make him as happy as Jonathan had made her.

The night dwindled down to an end and soon Lois and Clark were to make their way to their chambers. It was announced and everyone that still remained at the reception got up and escorted the newly married couple to their marriage bed. Clark held Lois' hand tight as the priest said a small prayer and blessing to the two of them. Clark smiled when he finished and scooped Lois up into his arms, the women in the crowd sighed at the romantic gesture, while the men cheered bawdily.

Clark carried Lois over the threshold before closing the door behind them. He couldn't help but laugh when he heard Bruce and Oliver raise their voices on the other side of the door. "Okay everyone, back to the reception hall!"

For perhaps the first time in her life Lois felt very shy. They newly wed couple gazed at one another from across the room. Silently Clark took three long strides toward Lois before wrapping her in an embrace. Painfully slowly Clark lowered his head before he captured Lois' lips in a soft kiss. Lois sighed through her nose as she parted her lips sucking Clark's bottom lip between her own. The kiss grew heated fast before Lois pulled away from Clark, trying to catch her breath. She grinned at Clark deviously. "You best get me out of this gown, fast."

Clark returned her devious look before he pulled her close to him and began to unlace the back of her gown. Lois made quick work of his tunic, kissing each bit of newly exposed soft skin, each kiss urging Clark to hurry up. But Clark wasn't wasting time, as soon as he unlaced the last bit of Lois' gown he quickly pushed it off her before quickly pulling her corset off her body with his pure strength. Lois let out a yelp of shock as he tossed the corset aside leaving her top bare to him. She quickly reached to unlace his trousers before Clark picked her up once more and gently laid her on the bed. Clark hooked his fingers around her skirts before slowly, tediously pulling them down her legs.

Lois pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, it was the first time she ever had been naked before a man and she was nervous that she would not please him. Clark took a moment to admire his blushing bride before he pushed his loosened trousers down his legs revealing himself to his wife for the first time. Clark quickly crawled atop Lois before he kissed her passionately once more, he could feel that she was stiff and wanted to calm her. Clark moved himself down to kiss all over Lois' body and smiled when he felt her begin to soften beneath him. Lois moaned when she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Clark by the hair and pulled him up to her. Clark smiled and went to capture Lois' lips but she quickly placed a finger to his lips. She looked up at him lovingly, he was hers, all hers, for all time.

"How many did you love before me?" Lois questioned, nuzzling her nose against his. She felt his hardness pressing against her center which made her both excited and anxious.

"None." Clark whispered against her lips, Lois stopped him again.

"And after me?" Lois questioned vulnerability.

"None." Clark whispered before finally capturing her lips and slipping inside her warmth for the first time.

XsX

The next morning Lois woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the open curtains of her new bedchamber which she shared with her husband. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the man she was cuddled into, who was playing with her soft hair. Lois' smile beamed bright as she pushed herself off Clark and traced her finger along his chest and down his chiseled stomach before meeting his sleepy morning eyes. "Now I am quite married."

Clark smiled before grasping Lois and pulling her down to him, rolling over so he hovered over Lois. "Good morning wife."

"Mmm… good morning husband." Lois smiled up at him kissing him boldly. It was the start of a fruitful, passionate, powerful loving, and enduring marriage.

"Today we shall travel to Seafield Hall, and spend our honeymoon in bed." Clark grinned wickedly, tracing her smooth jaw line.

"I like the sound of that." Lois whispered happily before pushing off of him and scurrying out of bed. "Well come on! The sooner we ready ourselves the sooner we leave for Seafield!"

Clark chuckled before rushing out of bed to capture his wife in his arms and spin her around elegantly. "If that is your wish, then I am happy to obey." He kissed her before she rushed off to her wardrobe and Clark began to dress as well.

**XsX**

**So what did you all think? There were a few things that inspired this scene, one a particular wedding scene in the Game of Thrones series, Tristan and Isolde, and The Young Victoria **

**I want to thank you all for going on another journey with me! Your comments and critiques are what keep me going, and I know I lose readers along the way but you guys that stick with me are fantastic and keep me going! I honestly can't say it enough!**


End file.
